Kyle 10: Into the Kyleverse
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: After getting the reveal from the author that there is more genuine article Kyle's in other universes than just him, and that there is a threat on the horizon encompassing several of them, Kyle Tennyson must meet several of his counterparts through many new universes, and will team up with all of them to defeat this new threat. Inspired by Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse.
1. Chapter 1

Kyle 10: Alien Force: Into the DriVerse

Today, we have a tale delving deep into my own little section of the Omniverse linking the universes of Kyle Tennyson, Trey Sergauson, Omnitrix the First, and Kosta Blake (I remember you, xflasher!)… How the Drive-Verse (or DriVerse for short) was thrown into disarray by one little… being. We will discuss this now. While I, DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord…

Third-Person POV…

The narrator freezes, as he wonders what perspective to tell this story in. He looks around hapahazardly through the void of space he is in, and sighs to himself. Our narrator, DMUDZ, (Or Drive, or Max, or Zord, or whatever you wish to call him… we will continue to use DriveMax because he likes it.) He then poofs himself into the comfort of his home, reading over his script, wondering exactly how this story will be told. Should we hear it from everyone involved, should we hear it from his side exclusively, or should we hear it from a third-person narrator, like how Omnitrix1 does it? He looks to the sides, wondering whose voice he is hearing, when he looks right at the camera, and… oh…

DriveMax: "DUDE! I'm telling this story! Xflasher! Escort this hack out of here!"

Xflasher: "You got it sir!" He came running out with a baseball bat chainsaw, and rushed towards the camera… I mean… AAAAGGGHHH!

DriveMax's POV…

Sorry about that, guys. Tell you what. I'll let it start from the very beginning. It involves an effort from someone out of this section of the Omniverse. He wanted more power than he could realistically handle. It took many different fighters from this realm to stop him. I suppose I should start from when he first reared his ugly head, right?

Flashback…

I, DriveMax, was minding my own business, planning for something for Kyle Tennyson to do for his Vreedle Brother encounter, when something caught my eye on the OBSERVATRON 9000! Hey, I said I was nigh-omnipotent here, come on. I need to have something do the watching for me when I am planning Kyle's fate, along with others. Hell, I even watch universes I never told anyone about here that I made YEARS ago. It's basically a replica of Batman's Batcave computer system.

DriveMax: "Hm?" I slid my chair over to the computer, clicking and clacking at the keys, and witnessed it. Someone had been trying to hack the device that allowed me to control everything in this place! He was still wearing a mask and overcoat so I could not see him.

DriveMax: "This, I cannot allow to pass!" I grabbed my katana, and rushed towards the scene. My katana was black, similar to Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu, but with a red hilt, because I said so. When I got to the scene, I was surprised.

Man: "Surprised I made my way here?"

DriveMax: "I'll say! Back away from the Causality Reactor!"

Man: "Normally, I would. But today, I will finally receive vengeance against Kyle!"

DriveMax: "Wait… you mean the one thing I keep constant throughout each tale and universe I make, no matter what?!"

Man: "If I delete him, your multiversal rule will be rewritten to work for me, and then… I-"

DriveMax: "Wait… I know you! Show your real face!" Suddenly, xflasher came back.

Xflasher: "Sorry, Drive! I got lost stopping that intruder and-" He stared at the man.

Man: "Hello?"

DriveMax: "He's my intern."

Man: "Well, Drive and… intern… I WILL DESTROY YOUR MULTIVERSAL CONSTANT!" I slashed at him, and he caught my blade.

Man: "I would be careful if I were you, Drive."

DriveMax: "Are you kidding? I have to repair this motherfucking thing all the time! Why do you think I have to go on hiatus? Besides college of course!" I grinned to the camera, and he kicked me away from the device. Xflasher caught me.

Xflasher: "I'll help you, Drive!" He ran at the man with his baseball bat chainsaw, but was easily smacked aside by the man. I caught him, and saw he was unconscious.

DriveMax: "X! Your sacrifice will not be unavenged! Have at thee!"

Man: "Now you choose to be poetic?" He revealed a red pinching crab claw.

DriveMax: "No… I knew it…" He revealed himself to be a being similar to a jester, with tall black boots, fluffy collar on a red shirt he was wearing, and he had black hair with a goatee, and green eyes.

Man: "You should know me now… DRIVEMAX!"

DriveMax: "HIM! From Universe- wait, HOW?!"

HIM: "Isn't it obvious…? You should never have given PPGZ access to the Super Dragon Balls."

DriveMax: "How did you even know about them? By all accounts of the plot in that world, you should have never even left the Earth when- wait. You left behind a fake clone this whole time?!" Pause here… and I see I have explaining to do. You see, there is a Kyle in another universe in my little section of reality that tried to replicate the PowerPuff Girl experiment, in a world where the original PowerPuff Girls were unsuccessful in saving the world after years and years of fighting back. They eventually died. After a few attempts, some with differing results when compared to others, he finally used an upgraded form of Chemical X, known as Chemical Z. (Yes, the Demashitaa PPGZ series helped here, and yes, I never published this particular universe as a story here.) His cousins, and he, were both caught in the resulting explosion, transforming them into the new PowerPuff Girls Z! His cosuins became Blossom and Bubbles. He however, became Buttercup. Yes. That happened. We'll discuss this more later, I promise you. And continuing- NOW!

HIM: "Not the WHOLE time… BUT LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET HERE! You really should have had Buttercup kill me sooner."

DriveMax: "As soon as I'm done with you, I'll… think of a way for him… her… to do it! I usually say her… GETSUGA TENSHOU!" I slashed at him with the sword, knocking him back as he made another move for the machine. He also tried to pin me with his other claw. I ducked under it, and kicked him away from the machine, slashing up his other arm.

HIM: "AAAGH!" He growled at me, and breathed fire at me.

DriveMax: "Okay Fairy Tail knowledge I just got… ICE MAKE: LANCE!" I shot him with the ice, extinguishing the fire, and making him colder. I then jumped above him and made him dodge me yet again. I used Instant Transmission to appear beside him and kick him through a wall.

DriveMax: "Seriously, not my favorite new series, for me at least, but I do find it entertaining. Also… HIM, DON'T MAKE ME BREAK MY OWN CAUSALITY DEVICE!"

HIM: "Break it? NO, YOU IDIOT! I'M HERE TO STEAL IT!"

DriveMax: "Good luck with that! It only responds to my inputs!" HIM then shapeshifted his claws into human hands.

HIM: "Like these hands?" He grinned evilly at me. I blasted him with a mouth beam, as he ate it up.

HIM: "Tasty. TA-TA! HA-HA!" He began cackling as I roared in anger. I Instant Transmitted back to the machine's room, and saw it was gone, with xflasher still unconscious, but safe.

DriveMax: "I knew I shouldn't have given him hax like that. FUCK! Welp… I guess it's time to call in the Big Five." Xflasher spontaneously got up.

Xflasher: "The Big Five! Like from Yu-Gi-Oh!?"

DriveMax: "No, not those corporate hacks! MY Big Five! Shit… Looks like HIM is already beginning his move. He took the machine to Kyle Tennyson's reality."

Xflasher: "I'm guessing he used the Super Dragon Balls to give him dimension warping capabilities?"

DriveMax: "Or to teleport wherever he wants! DAMN IT! I'll have to go to each universe separately to get the team together!"

Xflasher: "Then I'm guessing HIM also doesn't know that he-"

DriveMax: "Needs five certain objects, one from each universe, each one hidden SPECIFICALLY for situations like this. Yes. But if I remember right, Kyle Tennyson destroyed the one in his universe, I wrote that story specifically so he would!"

Xflasher: "But… what if there's some other way he could get to it, or find something that could-" I gave him a alook.

Xflasher: "Sorry, sir."

DriveMax: "It's fine, X. Can you clean up here while I'm gone?"

Xflasher: "You got it, but if you don't mind me asking… what DOES he need them for?"

DriveMax: "You didn't pay attention in the initiation briefing?" I deadpanned, looking mildly annoyed.

Xflasher: "Sorry, sir."

DriveMax: "Review your handbook. Besides. I already know that Future Me will tell everyone when this is over, right?"

Non-flashback DriveMax: "Oh yeah, sure, got it."

DriveMax: "Thanks, Future Me!"

Non-flashback DriveMax: "It's why I'm here, my man." Future Me left us alone.

DriveMax: "I also advise you to reread your internship handbook after you're done cleaning up, and when I come back, I expect you to know it from cover to cover, all of that shit is important at varying times!"

Xflasher: "You got it!" He began to clean the mess HIM and I left behind. I quickly teleported into the Kyle 10 Universe, where I already sensed HIM beginning his diabolical plan. I began to make my move, when I remembered I would have to involve Kyle and his team to make sure he knew what was going on. I made my move to his base then, and put my hand on the fingerprint reader screen on the nearby rock.

Computer: "State your name."

DriveMax: "DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord. Tennyson and I need to talk. Now."

Computer: "Understood. Contacting Ultima." The rock closed up. The door immediately opened. I strolled my way down the staircase, with Tensa Zangetsu still on my side. I looked in to see Kyle and Bella awaiting my arrival.

Ultima: "Hello, DriveMax, sir! It's an honor-"

DriveMax: "Nice to see you in person as well. I hope you've been helping him out."

Kyle: "When she can… So, DriveMax. What's the report? You've never had to come here yourself."

Bella: "Agreed." She then turned into Jestro.

Jestro Bella: "Why… Last time we saw you, it was on the blog show you haven't updated in eons!"

Book of Monsters: "You really should get to that."

DriveMax: "Oh shit, right. The fan submissions. Gotta get to it sometime. We have a much bigger problem on our hands today."

Kyle: "I would have guessed as much, Drive. What? Some troll hacked his/her way into the universe or something?"

DriveMax: "Worse. Someone from another universe I was working on somehow found a way into MY realm, and stole the very thing that keeps my universes in order."

Kyle: "You have a machine for that?"

DriveMax: "Yes. It's the very thing that keeps you alive and binds all of the other universes together."

Jestro Bella: "The Causality Reactor?! Who stole it?!" She turned into Juggernaut.

Juggernaut Bella: "When I get my hands on that guy… I'll clobber him!"

DriveMax: "I'm sure you will. But Kyle has to be the one to solve this. I need to get a team together in the worst case scenario. Since he is still here in this universe-"

Kyle: "You never told us WHO stole it."

Ultima: "I was about to interject with this as well."

DriveMax: "HIM stole it."

Kyle: "Who? You mean like…?"

Juggernaut Bella: "Some counterpart of HIM from the PowerPuff Girls? Odd."

DriveMax: "It's true. Unfortunately, he knew I can't directly involve myself in combat within my own created worlds without a sufficient reason, but I can still come here to tell you all about it so you can prepare. He's looking for alternate versions of the Hands of Armageddon."

Kyle: "Hold up! I destroyed the one in my universe! I mean, he shouldn't be able to get one here! And even if Eon was still alive, he wouldn't just reassemble it for some creepy jester guy!" Bella turned into Isabelle from Animal Crossing out of nowhere.

Isabelle Bella: "Eon might have helped for a cute little doggy like me!"

Ultima: "Why DO you do that?"

Isabelle Bella: "Because I can, watch for brains!" She turned into Kronos, her Eon form.

Kronos Bella: "And even if he found one of us, or several possible Timesplitters, I doubt one of you would help him…"

Kyle: "Got me there…"

DriveMax: "So while he's distracted here, I suggest we work on forming a team. I already have five other people in mind to put the team together. All of them are alternate versions of you."\

Kyle: "Well, at least we'll all get along." Bella changed back to herself.

Bella: "I'll investigate here while you two are getting the team together. If I need help, I know who to call." She zoomed off, Road Runner style.

Kyle: "She can defy all laws of physics, man…"

DriveMax: "You can, too, friend. We need to go to our second stop. One universe I know I have been neglecting for a few years… It'll finally come to pass, I guess."

Kyle: "What?" I opened a portal for Kyle and I to walk through. We walked through the portal, overlooking New York City. I was already sensing him there as well.

DriveMax: "HIM's already here?! How?!"

Kyle: "We can worry about that later, Drive. Look!" We looked down below, seeing grey-colored robot men with clubs, and blue robotic men with large oversized cannon arms.

Grey Robot: "GOR!"

Blue Robot: "Sgor… SGOR!" They began to fire on the buildings.

Kyle: "Holy shit! Drive, we gotta help them!"

DriveMax: "I'm not allowed to fight here, remember? You gotta show off your forms and shit!"

Ultima: "Or, we can use our new Doppelganger abilities!"

Kyle: "Shit. Right. Going in." He sprouted Astrodactyl wings, and began flying down to the ground.

DriveMax: "Now, to locate HIM…" I vanished off again.

Kyle's POV…

Ultima: "Drive vanished into the aether, or something."

Kyle: "Yeah, he tends to do random shit like that. He IS the author, after all!"

Ultima: "But he usually leaves us to deal with things?"

Kyle: "I guess robot minions are beneath him. It's fine, though! I like to throw around piles of scrap for fun!" I landed in the crowd. They all looked at me, surprised. Ultima turned my hands into Parasyte flesh arms, and I molded them into sharp blades.

Ultima: "You can't deny that lethal weed?" I deadpanned.

Kyle: "Not the time."

Ultima: "But you need to quip more!"

Kyle: "It really doesn't matter!" I ran through two of them, slicing them in half. They reacted by shooting me down. I Chaos Controlled away, and stabbed the blue guys through the gut. They blew up as well.

Grey Robot: "GOR!" I was shot in the side by a grenade, then got mobbed by a swath of grey robots with clubs. Ultima put my wings away as I rolled into a ball to get out of the dogpile they tried to get me in. As I turned my arms back into normal hands, I dropped a hail of Chaos Spears into them, blowing them up.

Kyle: "You guys are way easier than Vilgax drones, not going to lie. Wonder where my counterpart in this universe even is, though?" I Chaos Controlled the moment I sensed a bot coming. Ultima turned my hand into a Diamondhead arm, and made a sword out of it to impale the bot. He exploded in my face.

Kyle: "EW! Oil, man!" I transformed into Upchuck to lick it off.

Upchuck: "Okay, come at me, bitch!" The blue ones shot more lasers at me. I inhaled them all, and spat back explosive loogies. I ended up taking out their laser infantry. I then went Lightshow, a Trey form. He looked like a raccoon with a red jumpsuit, and Doc Ock tentacles.

Lightshow: "Try these on for size!" I blasted more of their infantry apart when I got clubbed again. I stole that club, and whipped the grey robot around who hit me.

Grey Robot: "GOR!"

Lightshow: "You guys could say something besides GOR you know!" I used two of my tentacles to rip him apart. I then fired lasers at the blue guys in the back. Two of them punched me while I was distracted again. I transformed into Raidraptor this time.

Raidraptor: "Now you boys… ARE ASKING FOR IT!" I zoomed away, slicing through entire swaths of them at once again. I saw oil puddles in their wake. The robots were still charging at me. Just as I was about to transform again, gunshots that came from muskets hit them. This was surprising. I then heard a Jack Sparrow impersonator.

Jack Sparrow guy: "'Ey there, mates! What the 'ell are you all tryin' to pull?" This impression seemed to come from… me?! At least it looked like me. He was maybe a year or two older than me. The robots all looked in the direction of the attacker, and we saw he was in a red pirate jacket with a red and black striped shirt under it. He also had other people with him, all of whom were holding muskets. One was African American wearing a blue shirt with a blue pirate jacket, a Hispanic girl was there, wearing a shirt saying, 'I'm with stupid', and a yellow jacket, a tall, young looking brown haired guy wearing a green shirt with Naruto characters on it with a green jacket, and finally a brunette girl with a Kirby/Meta Knight shirt on in a pink jacket as well. She looked insanely familiar.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "So, what kinda monster did the Zangyack send this time? A fucking raptor?!"

Tall Guy: "Looks like it. At least they got creative with this one."

Brunette Girl: "I'll say!" She grinned happily. "Finally, some actual creativity."

African American: "Geez, took inspiration from Jurassic Park. What's your name? Clever Girl?"

Hispanic Girl: "Aye aye aye, Ken… Let's not judge him/her just yet! They could actually be tough for once."

Raidraptor: "Wait, you think I'm-" I dodged another gunshot.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "You speak when I tell you to speak, landlubber…" He got slurred for a moment. Oh shit, is he drunk?!

Ken: "Kyle, are you drinking again?!"

Pirate Kyle: "I always drink, remember?" I guess he forgot to use his fake accent.

Brunette Girl: "It's fine, Kyle. You sound perfect either way!"

Hispanic Girl: "Stop sucking up to our captain, Chica. You kiss him enough as it is."

Tall Guy: "You always gotta bring that back up?"

Pirate Kyle: "Come on, guys! It's Morphin' Time!" They pulled out cell-phone devices, and a key shaped like a Power Ranger statue, getting the keys out.

All of them: "PIRATE POWER, TRANSFORM!" The multicolored light show ended, and I saw five brightly colored pirate themed Power Rangers.

Pirate Kyle: "Ready for pillaging! Red Pirate Ranger!"

Ken: "Ready for treasure! Blue Pirate Ranger!"

Hispanic Girl: "Ready for new waters! Yellow Pirate Ranger!"

Tall Guy: "Ready for drinking! Green Pirate Ranger!"

Brunette Girl: "Ready for plundering! Pink Pirate Ranger!"

All of them: "Power Rangers… PIRATE ARMADA!" Explosions went off behind them.

Raidraptor: "Well, this is a first…" I sweatdropped. The robots charged them immediately. Yellow and Pink immediately shot at the robots, blowing holes in their heads, and Ken and Green charged at me immediately. I dodged them, and kicked Ken in the head. I suddenly was launched into the air by a pillar of water.

Ken: "WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" A water dragon came at me.

Raidraptor: "A Power Ranger that knows Chakra?! Huh…" I transformed into Buzzshock, sending lightning through the water. He had to dispel his attack as Green raised his musket at me, firing boulders out of it. I zoomed around the boulder, then transformed into Cannonbolt to try and run him over. He summoned a rock wall as I rolled through it, still nailing him.

Ken: "Holy shit! This monster's a shapeshifter! John, are you-"

John: "I'm fine, dude!" He got his saber ready, and rushed me again. I rolled back around to hit him, when he stomped on the ground to launch me into the air. Pirate Me met me in the air after that. He lit his leg on fire, and drop kicked me towards the ground. I went Heatblast to rocket myself back into him, and he punched me back into the ground. This me is actually formidable, shit!"

Pirate Kyle: "Alright, douchebag. How'd the Zangyacks find someone like you to help them?!"

Heatblast: "What's a Zangyack anyway? Those robot guys?! I just got here, I was fighting them to try and protect the city!"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "I wasn't born yesterday, man. You honestly think I'm that stupid? Every monster or alien we've seen tried to kill us!"

Heatblast: "Well, this alien's a superhero, bro! Plus, you got the wrong guy!"

Pirate Kyle: "Prove it!" I sighed, and slapped my symbol to turn back into me.

Pirate Kyle: "What the actual fuck are you?!"

Kyle 10: "Hi. Kyle Tennyson. From… Dimension… 10?" I shrugged. Drive never told me the name of my universe.

Pirate Kyle: "How did you turn into me?!"

Kyle 10: "Dude, I am you! I'm an alternate version of you from another dimension!"

Pirate Kyle: "Prove it!"

Kyle 10: "Well, my evidence is flimsy, but did you see me attacking humans?" He thought about it.

Pirate Kyle: "I don't… think so?"

Kyle 10: "I'll help you guys clear out these robots if you promise to let me get you all up to speed. Your universe is in danger, and whoever's behind it is way more powerful than these Zangyack whatever guys!"

Ultima: "I can verify that!"

Pirate Kyle: "Your morpher talks?!"

Ultima: "Your DNA is quite similar to Kyle's human DNA, Captain Kincius-Shiba."

Kyle 10: "How'd you figure that out?!"

Ultima: "I… saw his license in his wallet for piloting spaceships while scanning his DNA."

Kyle 10: "You did that on your own?"

Ultima: "Yes."

Pirate Kyle: "Shit, I've been hacked."

Kyle 10: "Unlikely." We turned to see the other four fighting off the robots.

Pirate Kyle: "Those are Gormin and SuGormin. They're pretty easy, but there are a lot this time. With your help, we may be able to go back in time for lunch!"

Kyle 10: "Sounds like a good deal to me, man! I am starving…"

Brunette Girl: "Kyle, look out!" She shot at me. I ducked under it.

Pirate Kyle: "Wait, Ash! He's on our side!"

Ash: "He is?" She sounded skeptical.

Kyle 10: "Look, I don't have time to drop exposition again, but we need to fight these Gormin guys."

Ash: "Agreed. Come on, then." She drew her sword, Pirate Me got both is sword and musket ready, and I became Humongousaur.

Humongousaur: "THESE ASSHOLES MADE A HUMONGOUS MISTAKE!" I dropped my fist into the floor, shaking the crowd up.

Hispanic Girl: "The fuck?! He's on our side?!"

Ken: "I guess so, Jessie."

Ash: "It's fine! He's a Kyle counterpart of some type, and he was looking for our Kyle for help!"

John: 'Interesting. Multiverse Theory is true!"

Jessie: "That's all well and good, but we got all these fuckers to kill!" The Gormin began to march in again.

Humongousaur: "Do they always send raids like this?"

Ken: "Yeah, but it's usually got a commander to go with it."

Ash: "They must be low on supplies."

Humongousaur: "Morons."

Ultima: "Agreed."

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Let's knock these fuckers out right quick, then, 'ey lads?!"

Ken, John, Ash, and Jessie: "AYE!"

Humongousaur: "AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" I made a thunderclap with my arms to blow them back down the street.

Jessie: "LIGHTNING… SPEAR!" She threw a barrage of lightning bolts at the crowd of Gormin, impaling each one.

Ash: "Um, thunderclapping is MY thing, Dino-man!"

Humongousaur: "His name is HUMONGOUSAUR! Get it right."

Ultima: "Hardly a consequence, Kyle. After all, the city has to be saved."

Pirate Kyle: "Judolette Flip, FIRE!" He rolled up in a flame wheel, kicking more of them away and aside. I looked to the skies, seeing flying minions coming down.

Humongousaur: "Incoming!" I turned into Visor, generating a large force field to shield us from the attack.

Ken: "Okay, I can't make force fields that big, you got me outmatched."

Visor: "Sorry. Worked on impulse." John slammed the ground, summoning giant flytrap plants. They opened their mouths to spew gas into the air raid party. They were blinded, constantly crashing into buildings.

Visor: "Harangue would be on my ass back home for that one. Nice move, though!"

John: "You may have a lot of forms, but we have a variety of powers already accessible to us."

Visor: "I see." I dropped the field to block the laser fire for them. Ash flew out of the hole, and began to shoot tornadoes all over the crowd, scrambling them around.

Jessica: "Calling to the beast inside… bring out the Cheetah!" She summoned an astral projection of a mechanical cheetah that stampeded through the crowd yet again.

John: "SAND COFFIN!" A storm of sand began to strike through the grounded flying SuGormin minions.

Visor: "Hey, guys, don't leave me out of all the fun!" I transformed into Rath.

Rath: "RAAAAATTTHHH! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, ZANGYACK MINIONS! NOBODY WRECKS MY COUNTERPART'S CITY WITHOUT GETTING A MAJOR ASS-WHOOPING! RAAAGGGHHH!" I hopped into action, and locked a SuGormin in a headlock, blowing it's head up. I was then hit by some grenades and laser fire all at once.

Pirate Kyle: "Other me!" I hopped out of the wreckage.

Rath: "THAT WAS YOUR FIRST MISTAKE! WHEN YOU SHOOT RATH… IT JUST MAKES RATH MAD!"

Ultima: "Here we go again…" I charged, ripping them up and throwing them around, and literally used a motherfucking robot, to beat another motherfucking robot! MAN THAT FELT GOOD!

Rath: "RAAAGGH!" I growled, and hit the ground, making a tremor to shake them up. The Rangers regrouped.

Pirate Kyle: "Let's give another team a go."

Ken, Ash, John, and Jessie: "Right!" They pulled out what looked like a new ranger team.

All of them: "Lightspeed, Rescue!" They became the Lightspeed Power Rangers now.

Rath: "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! RATH NEVER KNEW YOU COULD DO THAT!"

Ash: "Well, it's just something we tend to do."

John: "Let 'em have it, boys!"

All of them: "Rescue Bird!" Their blaster was aimed and at the ready.

All of them: "FIRE!" They fired a colorful amount of lasers, blowing the last bits of the squad up.

Ultima: "I am no longer detecting an evil force here. But the collateral damage was… relatively high…" She sighed.

Pirate Kyle: "Hey, we saved everyone at least."

Rath: "Why can you be other Rangers?!" They demorphed to show me their keys.

Ash: "We can use these to transform. We have the keys for every Power Ranger team in existence."

John: "And our own of course. We've even inherited the abilities of six other teams now." I changed back to me.

Ultima: "I am impressed."

Kyle 10: "I can only be one Power Ranger."

Pirate Kyle: "Wait, you can?!" I turned into Super GekiRed for them.

Super GekiRed: "You like?"

John: "Hey! How did you-" Pirate me pulled out the Jungle Fury Red Ranger Key.

Pirate Kyle: "I'll be damned. And yes, I am sober enough to see this!" I turned back to me.

Kyle 10: "Why is sobriety an issue anyway?"

Jessie; "Captain Dumbass knows he's underage and he drinks rum anyway. To complete the whole 'Pirate motif' or something." She sounded terribly annoyed.

Ash: "And now that I get a good look at you, you could even pass for him if you wanted to."

Ken: "How do we know he's not working for the Zangyacks?"

Pirate Kyle: "He didn't know who they were when I asked him. It's fine."

Kyle 10: "How about explaining why you drink underage for real?"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Can't separate a pirate from his signature drink, savvy?"

Jessie: "Stop, for the love of God!"

John: "You're not Johnny Depp! You just do that because Ashley loves it when you talk like him!" I saw Ash blush in response to it.

Ash: "Oh man…" She smiled, looking away from everyone else, including me.

Ultima: "Body temperature levels rising!"

Ash: "Shut up, you talking watch!"

Ultima: "I am much more than a watch! I am Ultima, the Ultimatrix!"

Kyle 10: "Or, Ultimate Omnimatrix, to be technical… say, do you guys have an HQ?"

Pirate Kyle: "Of course we do. Come on." He pulled out his morpher, putting in the code '0020', and a red car came flying out of the sky to pick us up. It honked.

Pirate Kyle: "Lightning Cruiser! Hey buddy! You got room for five more?" It honked again.

Pirate Kyle: "Yes, there is an alternate me here. He's on our side, though, it's fine!" It honked yet again.

Kyle 10: "Why is he talking to his flying car?"

Ken: "Because he can actually understand the honking. Lightning Cruiser is sentient."

Jessie: "Yeah, you have one too. Storm Blaster, I believe?" John and Ash also gave Ken a look.

Kyle 10: "You guys… don't have cars?"

Ash: "No, no we don't."

John: "Those two lucked out when we learned the Turbo powers."

Kyle 10: "I can fly on my own, You guys just lead the way." I transformed into Jetray.

Jetray: "See?"

Pirate Kyle: "Just make room for four, pal." Lightning Cruiser seemed to comply, and let the others hop in as he took to the skies to go back to their HQ. As I followed them, I took a look at the city below to actually see where we were. Judging by the various landmarks we flew over on the way there, the Empire State Building, Broadway, and the Statue of Liberty.

Jetray: "We're in New York, aren't we?"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "We sure are, mate! You have one in your universe?"

Jetray: "I sure do!"

John: "I'm willing to bet a lot of universes' Earths have similar locales and landmarks."

Ken: "Seems right to me." Ash looked at me. I am kind of surprised this Kyle got to keep his Ashley, after what my last dimension was like. It was just a 'real life' dimension, but my old home had her. Seeing her again reminded me of my old one just now. Weird how the multiverse likes to throw you curve balls like that.

Ash: "Tennyson?"

Jetray: "Yeah?"

Ash: "Are you okay?"

Jetray: "Yeah. You just reminded me of someone else I knew a while ago. It's okay." They took me to the thing next to the Statue of Liberty. It was a gigantic red pirate ship.

John: "There's our home!"

Jetray: "THAT is your house?!"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Sure is. Rub is, it's also my Zord."

Jetray: "Get the fuck out!"

Jessie: "He isn't kidding, man." They parked Lightning Cruiser next to a dune buggy, which I assumed was Ken's Storm Blaster. It honked at Ken.

Ken: "Hey, Blaster. How you been?" It honked loudly.

Ken: "Well, I don't get to use you a lot, man." It turned away from him.

Jessie: "Yo, Coche! Lay off my man!" I turned back to me.

Kyle 10: "Another car that can talk to a Ranger?"

Ash: "It sure is."

John: "So, we need to hear about the whole story about what's going on. It isn't like some clone of Kyle just pops up for no-"

Girl's voice: "GUYS! GUYS!" The new voice was coming from a girl wearing a black shirt with a silver miniskirt, also with black hair. Her makeup was a bit overdone, but it was nothing too odd to me. She immediately stopped to look at me.

Black-haired Girl: "RangerBook can wait! Hello, dude! Why do you look like Captain Kincius-Shiba?"

Kyle 10: "Shiba? You part Japanese or something?"

Pirate Kyle: "Honorary title. I'm the 20th head of the Shiba family legacy apparently."

Black-haired Girl: "Where are you from, Stranger Kyle?"

Ultima: "He's from an alternate universe. I'm the source of many of his powers. Call me Ultima."

Black-haired Girl: "A talking watch?! You look like the thing from the Ben 10 show."

Kyle 10: "There's a Ben 10 TV show in this universe, too?!"

John: "Again, what's fiction in one universe can be reality in another."

Ash: "Tennyson, this is Lexie. She's our encyclopedia of in-depth Ranger knowledge of our predecessors, and John's girlfriend."

Lexie: "Yeah, and I moved in from my old apartment!"

John: "A live-in girlfriend."

Kyle 10: "I can sympathize. I used to be a live-in boyfriend."

Ash: "To your Ashley?"

Kyle 10: "Actually, my girlfriend is named Ali. Ali Levin."

Lexie: "Oh. What happened to Ashley?"

Kyle 10: "Something I'd rather not discuss. If we were less pressed for time, I'd mention more. Anyway, I'm not here just to meet alternate versions of myself. I've been told that a villain named HIM is messing with the stability of the multiverse, and he needs a device called the Hands of Armageddon to do it. I need Captain Kincius-Shiba's help in order to fight this guy. We may even need other versions of me to help out."

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Sounds just farfetched enough to be impossible there, lad. Considering our circumstances, though, I'm game. The Zangyack Empire and Basco will have to wait for a bit. Sounds like shit is in trouble on a grander scale than we've ever had to deal with before."

John: "Sounds like Infinite Crisis, dude. Sure you don't need all of us to help?"

Kyle 10: "My teammates don't even know this is happening. The Hands of Armageddon in my universe is destroyed, so things should be fine there-"

Jessie: "But in every other universe, the device is intact and functioning, right?"

Ultima: "Correct. The things that are constant between every universe we'll visit is that there is a Kyle, and that device. It's like the universe can't come into existence without both factors."

Kyle 10: "Which means Chronians should be a thing in this universe, but that'll have to wait as well-"

Voice: "Good thing I am still here!" A small robotic parrot flew into the room.

Ash: "Hey, Navi! You've been listening in?"

Navi: "I've been listening in since you got to meet this Kyle. This is so interesting and cool! Multiverse Theory has been proven! I can make some modifications to the Captain's suit quickly if needed."

Kyle 10: "Sweet. How fast can you get it done?"

Lexie: "With John and I helping her, maybe a few minutes tops."

John: "It would be advisable to have the rest of you go on sweeps of any possible areas the Hands could be found in as we're making those modifications, though."

Ken: "I'm with John. The rest of us will help in any way possible while you're still here."

Kyle 10: "Thanks, guys."

Ultima: "I'll send a message to Drive. He'll know what to do."

Pirate Kyle: "Drive? The guy that I played poker with in my dream?"

Ash: "How recent was that?"

Pirate Kyle: "On and off for weeks. Never thought it was relevant until now."

Kyle 10: "Hm. Maybe he reaches other universes in different ways. Alright, Ultima. Send the call out."

Ultima: "Got it!" She sent out the message to Drive. I was hoping he would get it.

Drive's POV…

I got a message in my head from Ultima. Kyle Tennyson met with Captain Kincius-Shiba. That's great. They just said that they need to get some modifications to Shiba's suit before they can send him out. That's fine. As I received this message, I had already found traces of HIM's signature all around a rock quarry I made it into. Just as I was about to infiltrate it, though, Bella poofed in.

Bella: "Hey, Drive!"

DriveMax: "Bella? What's happening in Universe K10?"

Bella: "I informed the others about what was happening and told them to keep an eye out for… HIM…" She said it ominously, camera zooming into her face.

DriveMax: "Thanks, Bella. That's… taking initiative. At least Ben, Ali, and the others know."

Bella: "There's been no news yet, but hopefully we can get a steady flow of updates from them. At least HIM doesn't know that the Hands-" I silenced her by snapping my finger. Her mouth was moving, but no voice was coming out. Her lip-flaps said "Are destroyed in Kyle's universe and… you silenced me, didn't you?"

DriveMax: "Yes. I just don't want HIM to hear you saying that out loud. You and I both know you're a huge blabbermouth." Bella chanted a counter spell to remove my silencing ability.

Bella: "Wish you'd warn me whenever you did that, man!" She stomped her foot on the ground as I chuckled.

DriveMax: "Well, it's too funny to mention it when I do. We need to jump into action. Captain Kincius-Shiba isn't ready to drop in and help us just yet."

Bella: "Is he drinking down another pint of rum again?!"

DriveMax: "No. He's receiving technical adjustments."

Bella: "Oh." She transformed into Goop.

Goop Bella: "Like this?" She reshaped herself into a clock, toon style.

Goop Bella: "We don't have all the time in the multiverse to stop this guy to be fully honest and-" She shapeshifted into Kronos again.

Kronos Bella: "Even manipulating time like we can isn't foolproof to give us more time!"

DriveMax: "I am well aware. I tracked HIM to this rock quarry here. Ever notice how a lot of Power Ranger fights happen in a quarry of some type? Wonder why that is."

Kronos Bella: "I thought it was the studios that would film at one quarry almost exclusively or something."

DriveMax: "Well…" I drew Tensa Zangetsu again as Bella summoned her Oathkeeper.

DriveMax: "Let's get in there and give the Kyle's some prep time."

Kronos Bella: "Agreed. I told Paradox to come in as well." Bella and I rushed in ahead, using Flash Step to our advantage, moving quickly and with very little sound. When we got to the area, I noticed a hole brimming with red lights.

DriveMax: "There he is." Bella shot a light beam into the hole, making HIM scream in anger. HIM popped out of the hole.

HIM: "WHO DARES TO MESS WITH-" He then saw Bella and I. Bella turned into Rainbow Quartz.

Rainbow Quartz Bella: "Your time is up, HIM! You may have obtained a way to travel through the multiverse-"

HIM: "Oh right… THIS?!" He pulled out my Causality Reactor again.

Rainbow Quartz Bella: "He got that?!"

DriveMax: "Thing is, though, he can't utilize it's power without some kind of medium to manipulate it through. That's why he needs the hands."

HIM: "I'm surprised you brought back up."

Rainbow Quartz Bella: "I'll put you in a bubble so densely packed, it'll take you eons to escape!"

HIM: "We will see…" He shapeshifted into his giant form that he used against the PowerPuff Girls in the episode where they raced into the future on accident.

DriveMax: "Cute. Size isn't everything, you know!"

Rainbow Quartz Bella: "Agreed." She increased her size to match Yellow and Blue Diamond's, which was approximately where HIM was in his height.

HIM: "Impressive."

Rainbow Quartz Bella: "When one becomes a master of utilizing toon physics like myself, your power is basically nothing in comparison."

DriveMax: "I tend to lean a bit more to the more serious side of things, but damn if I don't enjoy some good slapstick!" I brought out a stick of dynamite myself.

HIM: "Your powers mean nothing to me WHILE I HAVE THE REACTOR!"

DriveMax: "We'll see, Meaty Claws! WE'LL SEE!" I chucked it at him, blinding him as Bella slashed him with her Keyblade. HIM grunted, then punched Bella away. She used a back kick to force him away again as I sped up and jumped at him, preparing to stab his head with Tensa Zangestu. He whipped me into the floor again. Bella cast some Firaga to free me from his attack, then used a Rikujokoro Kido Spell to seal him to the ground. HIM breathed fire at her. She used Aeroga to shield herself and blow it away. Balloonga spells then were cast by Bella and thrown at HIM. HIM got free and shielded himself.

DriveMax: "TAKE THIS! GETSUGA TENSHOU!" I slashed him again, cutting his arm off. He regenerated it and used eye beams to try and pin me down. I dodged them all again. Bella then punched him, and hilt-bashed him with her Keyblade, exchanging it for Decisive Pumpkin, and slashing HIM again. I did a flying kick into HIM's head.

HIM: "YOU THINK YOU'VE WON?! THIS BATTLE HAS ONLY BEGUN!"

Rainbow Quartz Bella: "Even if I do this?!" She changed into Bill Cipher, summoning a demon army.

Bill Cipher Bella; "Alright boys! HAVE AT HIM!" The demons all came at HIM. HIM began smiling.

DriveMax: "Uh oh."

Bill Cipher Bella: "I think I just made an oops."

HIM: "You sure did, toon shifter…" He sent hypno rays at them, turning them to face us.

Demon: "Kill Drive and female…" The demons made an advancement in the other direction.

DriveMax: "Kill us?! Really?" Bella turned into Chromastone, and began shooting lasers at them.

Chromastone Bella: "Drive, these guys are weak to light, but it'll give HIM enough time to get access to the Hands!" I exchanged Tensa Zangetsu for Hihio Zabimaru, and used the giant snake to blow them back in an instant.

DriveMax: "I know! Where's Kyle when you need him?!" I looked into the sky, and smirked.

Chromastone Bella: "They're already here?!" We saw the Rangers and Cannonbolt falling down.

Pirate Kyle's POV…

Looks like Tennyson was right after all, bloody brilliant man he is. My teammates and I were already morphed as it looked like he was ready.

Flashback…

Kyle 10: "I was sent here by DriveMax, the guy who monitors our area of the entire Omniverse, which is literally ALL of existence. My sensei, Bella, was monitoring around my universe as I was sent here. I can only hope my team is still fine, but if HIM is here, and there at the same time, he may have duplication powers of some kind."

John: "Is there a Kyle in every universe?"

Kyle 10: "No, but every one that does has a version of the Hands of Armageddon as well, and we can't let HIM get it. There was a villain in my universe, Eon, who was trying to use it to bring back his dying race-"

Pirate Kyle: "Doesn't sound too bad…"

Ultima: "At the expense of his whole planet."

Jessie: "Aye caramba!"

Ken: "Good thing you stopped that nutjob! But why would… HIM… want the Hands for his own use?"

Kyle 10: "Honestly, that's what I don't know. But it's enough for me to know that if we stop him, the lives of quadrillions, maybe even quintillions or more of people will be saved. Provided we win. But with me, Pirate me, and whoever else we meet, it should be enough!"

Ash: "I agree. As long as Kyle and you are here, we can make a big dent in HIM's plans!"

John: "Hey, it'll be good to have backup for once."

Lexie: "Navi and I will stay on the GalleonZord."

Navi: "If we need to provide support to this DriveMax guy, we will!"

Ken: "Seems like that'll be the case!" We looked below, seeing a guy that looked a bit like me and Tennyson, and a purple and pink rock creature fighting a horde of demons off. A cave was dug into the quarry.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Guess where we're headed, lads and lasses?" I smirked as I asked them this.

Ash: "Down there of course!" She smiled as always.

Ken: "Here we go again!"

John: "Into danger with nothing but our morphers."

Jessie: "Needless to mention, a much smarter Kyle!"

Kyle 10: "Thanks."

Pirate Kyle: "He's not THAT much smarter."

Ultima: "Considering the stories I've heard from Jessie on the way here…"

Pirate Kyle and all Rangers: "Pirate Power! Transform!" We got our suits on. Tennyson slammed his watch down, transforming into a round alien with yellow armor.

Cannonbolt: "CANNONBOLT! BOOM BABY! Let's make an epic entrance!"

Pirate Kyle: "Couldn't agree more, me!"

Ash, Ken, Jessie, and John: "AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!" We jumped off of the ship…

Transitioning to the present time…

We landed on the ground, weapons drawn, as Tennyson unrolled, and then transformed into a scorpion-humanoid hybrid, with pincer hands, colored purple, and having bat wings, with of course the tail.

Scorponok: "Alright demonic shits. I've seen scarier things come from a top secret facility. You all can either move aside, or get slashed up. The choice is yours."

Ultima: "I would advise working on your quips."

Scorponok: "I literally don't care enough to try."

Ash (Elizabeth Swann voice): "What the alien shapeshifter is trying to say is, let us through, or get keelhauled like every Zangyack we've ever met!"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Couldn't have said it better myself, love."

John: "Listen to my crazy sister."

Ken: "You have three seconds."

Jessie: "Or Infierno may just be the better place to be." The demons charged.

Scorponok: "Make way, guys!" Tennyson opened his pincers to reveal gun barrels, and he began firing bullets at them, piercing holes in some of them as more charged.

Ash: "HURRICANE WAVE!" She sent two tornadoes blasting forward at the army to blow them all back.

John: "SEISMIC KICK!" He stepped on the ground, kicking up a rock, then he kicked the giant rock forward, knocking more of them back.

Jessie: "CHIDORI!" She made a lightning orb in her hands, charging through all of the demons, blowing up the ones that she did hit.

Ken: "Bubble… AIR DROP!" Bubbles rained from the sky, exploding all around the demons, scattering them and otherwise causing trouble.

Pirate Kyle: "FIRE STYLE!" I quickly made Naruto handsigns, an inhaled.

Pirate Kyle: "PHOENIX FIRE JUSTU!" (A/N: I just NOW figure out I've been naming this Jutsu wrong. I've always heard it as flower for some reason.) This attack sent fires everywhere, surrounding some of them, and entrapping them in a fire arena. I jumped up, making a fireball, when I saw Tennyson come up to me.

Ultima; "Mind if we cut in?" Tennyson transformed into a green plant man with red and yellow spikes on his head. His feet were shaped like stumps, and he had smaller red spikes growing out of his shoulders.

Swampfire: "SWAMPFIRE!"

Pirate Kyle: "Team Blast?"

Swampfire: "Indeed!" We both charged a large fireball above our heads together.

Pirate Kyle and Swampfire: "METEORA… BLAZEBALL!" We threw the attack, causing a massive red explosion, blowing up the entrapped demons. We then made a high five.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "You can have rum with me anytime, mate!"

Swampfire: "I'm underage, too."

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "'Ey, no rub! I can get us a good deal here!" I looked to the rock creature and the other guy who looked similar to Tennyson and I.

Swampfire: "Are we too late for the party, Drive?"

DriveMax: "No, you came just in time. Bella and I could've beat all those guys ourselves of course, but hey, less work for the big boy and girl here to do."

Pirate Kyle: "You're DriveMax?"

DriveMax: "Yes. It's short for DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord. How are you, Captain?"

Pirate Kyle: "Okay, considering."

DriveMax: "I know, multiversal threat on the horizon, not much else to say."

Chromastone Bella: "Sure. Multiversal threats are the worst! Name's Bella. Bella Hyna. Short for Arabella Hyna."

Pirate Kyle: "Right…"

Swampfire: "These two are the real deal, Captain. Trust me."

DriveMax: "Already using names for each other. Great. Look, you guys have gotta go after HIM. Bella and I can keep the rest of these demons from invading the city."

Pirate Kyle: "Alright…"

DriveMax: "If HIM goes into a portal or something, follow him. Ensure that he doesn't do anything to the new place he goes to. If you can help it, of course. Bella and I are still needed here."

Ashley: "That's great, but what about the rest of us?" Bella changed back to herself.

Bella: "Come back out to help us if we still aren't done fighting off the hordes. And speaking of-" More demons were coming out of the woodwork.

John: "God damn!"

Ken: "There's too many!" Bella inhaled, and Ashley inhaled alongside her.

Ashley: "TORNADO…"

Bella: "SOUND…"

Ashley and Bella: "BURST!" They screamed out a sonic tornado attack, making yet another path into the cave.

DriveMax: "GO! NOW! There probably isn't anymore time!"

Jessie: "You all heard the man!" We bolted ahead. Tennyson transformed into a blue raptor alien with wheels on his feet, and a skating helmet. His shirt had a red stripe down it, and his tail was blue with black stripes.

XLR8: "Come on, guys! How many of you can run fast? I can haul two people!"

John: "I'd better hitch a ride. Everyone else has something else that they can speed up with." Both Ken and I used the '0020' code again, summoning Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster. Ashley flew on her own, and Jessie energized her legs with lightning.

Lightning Cruiser: "Full speed ahead?"

Pirate Kyle: "You got it, Lightning! KA-CHOW TIME!"

XLR8: "Did you seriously just make a Cars reference?" Everyone else moved on as John hopped onto his back.

Ultima: "He indeed did so."

Pirate Kyle: "Come on! We can't get left behind, boyo!" We all zoomed ahead into the cave.

Part 1 of Into the DriVerse done.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle 10: Into the Kyleverse 2: PowerPuff… WHA?!

Kyle's POV…

Continuing immediately from where we left off, I alongside the Power Rangers Pirate Armada team, got forced to all fight alongside each other to go against HIM. Bella and DriveMax said HIM would be at the end of this long tunnel, which must have been dug out by HIM himself. I was XLR8, carrying the Green Ranger, John, on my back. Ash, the Pink Ranger, was flying and using her wind power to boost her flight speed. Ken, the Blue Ranger, drove in his ATV, Storm Blaster. Jessie, the Yellow Ranger, used lightning to boost her running speed, probably combined with her Cheetah ability I observed before, and finally, Captain Kincius-Shiba, the Red Ranger, AKA my counterpart in this universe, was riding his car, Lightning Cruiser, as it was flying next to Ash.

XLR8: "John, how are you holding up back there?!"

John: "Okay… considering I've never been hauled by a raptor before! Usually I have to passenger up with someone."

Ken: "Lucky day, John! Now one of us doesn't have to help you out!"

John: "HA HA!"

Pirate Kyle: "We still need to be looking alive out here, guys! We don't know how powerful HIM actually can get."

Ash: "Agreed! Any kind of push from this guy could probably hurt us big time if he really is as strong as DriveMax is implying he is!"

Jessie: "I'm just looking forward to seeing him go down like everyone else!"

Pirate Kyle: "Now we're talking, Jess!" Lightning Cruiser gave a honk, to which Storm Blaster also honked.

Ken: "Blaster, come on, man! I promise you we'll make it!"

Ash: "Worried, is he? Doesn't he know who we are?!"

XLR8: "Just because we're powerful doesn't mean he isn't! Stay on your toes once we get there! It's like HIM expected us to be coming here!"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Probably has a world of booby traps set up for us, too, I'd wager." Lightning Cruiser honked.

Pirate Kyle: "Hold your horses, Lightning. It isn't over until the fat lady sings."

XLR8: "Hopefully she sings for us…" The grim reminder began to hang over our heads. There was no turning back now, all of our abilities were sure to be tested today. Continuing on allowed us to witness a glowing purple light.

Voice: "NO! NO! COME ON! WORK YOU BLASTED PIECE OF JUNK!" We saw red fire also coming out of the cavern.

Ash: "It's…"

Pirate Kyle: "HIM." The camera panned into his face ominously.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "The fuck, mate? Personal space." The camera backed away.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Thanks, love." He nodded.

XLR8: "Stay here. I'll scout ahead." Everyone else got a safe distance away from the light as I transformed into Makeshift, a Trey form that looked like a patchwork-covered phantom alien, not too far apart from Rhapsody or Frightmare, but in a very different light.

Makeshift: "You guys stay here. I'll give him the spook of a lifetime…" I became invisible to begin floating towards HIM. What I saw was astounding immediately. The Hands of Armageddon, just as I remembered it, was intact, and active, shooting out bolts of purple lightning and emitting a purple glow, but that was being diluted with HIM's evil energy. The jester himself was still growling angrily trying to manually adjust the device. His eyes were still glowing green.

HIM: "DAMN IT! It looked so much easier on the outside! Come now, you've only been alive for all of time. FIGURE OUT HOW THIS WORKS!" He had a different device slung on his back. Was it the device keeping Captain Kincius-Shiba and I alive? It's like he can hold us all for ransom if we don't recover it for DriveMax! It must also be the thing allowing him to locate the site of the Hands.

Makeshift (thinking): "I gotta take this guy out. Now…" His evil aura was stirring up other sides of me and bringing up some bad memories I had prior, reminding me of Kurama's evil feeling in several ways. This was not boding well for anyone. If he figures out how to operate the device… the multiverse will be destroyed! Or under his control. Neither would be good for anybody, especially me. I began to reach for HIM's other device, when his claw grabbed me.

HIM: "Tennyson. This was a surprise. Getting through my army of possessed demons I borrowed from the other shapeshifter already? MY MY… CLEVER BOY!" He turned around in a 180 immediately. I teleported out of his grip when he slashed at me with his claw. I shot eye beams at him to force him back for a brief moment. I then transformed to Permafrost.

Permafrost: "Time to put you on ice, Hellboy!"

Ultima: "That's a quip!" I shot ice at him immediately, but he worked around it with fire breath.

HIM: "If Blossom can't freeze me, what makes you think YOU CAN?!"

Permafrost: "Oh. THIS is how you want to do it, huh? FINE!" I hit my symbol, transforming into Ultimate Big Chill.

Ultimate Big Chill: "Time for a cool change, HIM!" I inhaled a bunch of air, then exhaled it out as a big gale of ice. HIM shielded himself from this, allowing himself to be covered in a sheet of ice. I transformed into Shocksquatch.

Shocksquatch: "Shocksquatch! YAAAAGHH!" I supercharged my fist, and punched right through the ice, shattering him. The shards I made began to melt immediately and form into another HIM. I breathed lightning out of my mouth at HIM. It only deterred him slightly as he sent out a claw to pin me to the wall.

Shocksquatch: "GAAH! Damn it, eh? Hardly saw that comin'!"

HIM: "Trust me boy… I WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER SEE!"

Ken: "Not on our watch, court jester! TSUNAMI STRIKE!" He sent a torrent of water into the hole, blasting him off of me, covering me in water briefly as Ash levitated me out, blow drying me.

Ash: "Sorry, Tennyson. We didn't want to conduct you!" Jessie also immediately ran in with her musket.

Jessie: "Electroshock Shot!" She shot a bunch of electric bullets, making the water conduct on HIM, piling on the lightning damage.

Shocksquatch: "Let me nail him, too, eh?!" I scattered more lightning, building a lightning dome area around HIM and I. I then rushed him out of it, kicking him into the wall. Rock restraints wrapped around HIM's limbs as Ken, John, and the captain walk in.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "'Ey there, landlubber. This is our first time meeting you. How'd you feel about us crashing the party?"

HIM: "The Pirate Armada?! How? Wait… of course!"

Ken: "We're here to stop you from destroying the multiverse!"

Pirate Kyle: "And ruining a perfectly good day to lie back and have a pint."

John: "Again with the- DUDE! Who cares?!"

Pirate Kyle: "I do!"

Shocksquatch: "I doubt you'll ever get that habit out of him."

Ash: "I already embrace it. It's a part of him now!"

Jessie: "CHICOS! Bad guy!" We looked back at HIM as he freed himself from his restraints.

HIM: "The whole gang has arrived. PERFECT…" He stretched his claws at all of us, forcing us to dodge.

Ashley: "Rhino Charge!" She rammed into him, and flipped onto the ground, then morphed the rock over her body, knocking HIM back and into the walls.

Shocksquatch: "Just like Kevin!"

John: "Someone you know?"

Shocksquatch: "Yeah, eh?!" I turned into Terramorph.

Terramorph: "He looks like this now, but… yeah." I shapeshifted my hands into a sledgehammer and a giant fist. John boosted me by lifting a rock out of the ground with his mind, and then hurling me at him. Captain Kincius-Shiba also joined in the fun.

Pirate Kyle: "Coming in, mate!" He had grown claws out of his arms all of a sudden as I slammed HIM, and he slashed at HIM. HIM turned around to punch us back into the walls.

HIM: "I CAN'T HAVE YOU POWER RANGER BRATS RUIN MY PLANS! YOU ALL WILL PERISH!" He shot eye beams at us. Some blue force fields appeared in front of us.

Pirate Kyle: "Thanks, Ken!"

Ken: "It's why I'm here, dude!"

Terramorph: "Thanks!" I transformed into Brickhouse, flying over the force field, shocking HIM. I shot a red energy beam from my hands, knocking him back. Jessie multiplied into three copies of herself, as they each had their arms turn into feathered wings.

Jessie 1: "Ready girls?!"

Jessie's 2 and 3: "Sure are!" They pointed their arms at HIM.

Jessie's: "ROCK FEATHER BARRAGE!" She glowed with a yellow kanji symbol as she did this, blasting him with feather attacks. John absorbed rock over his body as well, but by pulling them over his hands and legs.

John: "Rock Armor Boost!" He rushed at him, then made a sword out of the rock, smashing him further into the ground. Ash hopped up, making a giant shuriken above her head.

Ash: "RASENSHURIKEN!" She hit HIM with the attack. HIM got up, and kicked Ash away, then shot John back. John used his arms to take the attack. I flew into HIM, punching him with repeated attacks to the gut. I then became Atomix.

Atomix: "HOMINA HOMINA HOMINA…" Captain Kincius-Shiba saw me, then lit his arms and legs on fire as he saw me charging up.

Atomix: "FINAL…"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "ATOMIC…"

Atomix and Pirate Kyle (Jack): "BLAZER!" The attack exploded in HIM's face, sending him right into the Hands of Armageddon, knocking a chunk out of it.

HIM; "NO! NO!"

Ken: "Tornado Strike… ICE!" He spun in an icy tornado, preparing to land the final blow on the machine, when HIM took the attack for the machine, but he still slammed against it. HIM got up, breathing hard for a moment. The Jessies became one again.

HIM: "Is that all?!"

Atomix: "Hardly!" I slapped my symbol again, transforming into Ultimate Atomix.

Ultimate Atomix: "You all ready to go?"

Rangers: "Sure are!" They typed '0033' into their morphers, changing them into a different type of morpher. It looked like a Japanese cell phone, and they bent them into pens.

All Rangers: "Mega Mode Power!" They changed, having their outfits look more like the classic/old pirates design, having eyepatches over their eyes that were color-coded, and also having only a sword on their sides to show that they still had a weapon. They also had kanji on their shirts under their pirate jackets.

Ultima: "We have Ultimate, they have Mega. I like where this is going."

HIM: "You both can transform beyond-"

Ultimate Atomix: "Looks like it, villain! Now, behold! Our combined attack!" I flew at HIM, clobbering him as hard as I could with a right hook, then began bombarding him with my two electrons. The attacks kept hitting HIM around, bounding him.

Ash: "Mega Air Wave!" She swung her sword, making the attack slam HIM with repeated wind blades. She then slashed him.

John: "Mega Forest Vortex!" He sent a wave of energy leaves at HIM. HIM was swatting at them, and breathing fire at them in an attempt to stave them off, when Jessie rushed at HIM from below, sprouting out of the ground beneath him.

Jessie: "Mega Seismic Slash!" She covered her sword in the rocks, then hit HIM dead on in the face, slamming him into the wall behind him, blowing all the leaves away. Ken had then jumped above him.

Ken: "Mega Dragon Splash!" As a dragon shaped water form appeared, he hit the sword into HIM, knocking him into the ground, leaving a small crater where he just landed. Pirate Kyle also showed up, with his sword being lit ablaze.

Pirate Kyle: "Mega Blazing Strike!" He sliced HIM across the gut, sending him sprawling back as embers were still glowing on HIM. Just when HIM got his bearings, I was charging at him.

Ultimate Atomix: "ULTIMATE FISSILE WHISTLE!" I rammed him through the cave, back out into the quarry above. We saw DriveMax and Bella still fighting off the demons, but their numbers were finally dwindling.

HIM: "NO!"

Ultima: "YES!" I then drop kicked HIM into the dirt. The Pirate Rangers all jumped out, and slashed at HIM all at the same time.

Rangers: "QUINTUPLE MEGA PIRATE SLASH!" They struck him with a multicolored streak of light, and it hit HIM five times, knocking him back into the dirt.

DriveMax: "Look at that!"

Bella: "Ooh. Perfect! It looks like the Rangers and Kyle Tennyson are already figuring out how to work together!" She summoned a cannon, blowing away ten demons at once.

DriveMax: "Perfect." I saw them summon new weapons from their swords, dedicated specifically for them. Captain Kincius-Shiba summoned a sword over twice his size, and just as wide, Ken summoned a bow weapon with a cannon attachment, Jessie summoned a shuriken weapon, John summoned a spear, which separated into three parts, and Ash summoned a fan that reminded me of Temari's fan immediately because of it's massive size. HIM breathed another maelstrom of fire, when Captain Kincius-Shiba lit his sword on fire to take it in and absorb it all. The other four scattered to the sides to power up some new attacks.

Ash: "HURRICANE… GALE!"

John: "FRENZY PLANT!"

Jessie: "ROCK WRECKER!"

Ken: "HYDRO CANNON!" A massive attack composed of more wind blades, a lot of vines, many rocks, and a massive blast of water all pinned HIM to the ground, as the captain and I dove for HIM.

HIM: "Oooh…"

Pirate Kyle: "WILDFIRE… TSUNAMI!"

Ultimate Atomix: "ULTIMATE… NUCLEAR…" We slammed into HIM both at the same time… when…

Ultimate Atomix: "WINTER!" A blaze of red covered everyone's vision. I lifted the captain out of the explosion myself.

Ash: "Did we get him?"

Ken: "You mean, did we get… HIM?!" The camera zoomed on his face this time. Ken looked at it.

Ken: "Camera guy!" The camera backed up.

Jessie: "Aye… do we really have to do that every time someone says HIM?"

John: "I hope not…"

Ultimate Atomix: "We got you pinned down!" HIM grabbed me, then tossed me away. Ash used her fan to blow a gust of wind to catch me and set me down. HIM got up, and cracked his neck a bit.

HIM: "That actually hurt quite a bit, kids. TOO BAD IT WAS ALL FOR NAUGHT!" HIM faded away as we looked back into the ground, seeing HIM being just fine.

Ultimate Atomix: "A layered henge tactic? Bella did that to me a while ago!"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "'EY! WAIT JUST A GODDAMN SECOND!"

HIM: "The Hands are functioning… and now… I WILL USE IT TO DESTROY THIS UNIVERSE!" I hit my symbol, transforming into Ultimate Timesplitter.

Ultimate Timesplitter: "I don't think you can control time. However, I can control the Hands themselves. This form was originally intended to do so!"

HIM: "WHAT?!" I exerted my time control over the Hands of Armageddon, freezing them.

Ultima: "Check, and… MATE!"

HIM: "NO!" The captain turned his massive blade onto his shoulders, and dove into the hole as the other Pirate Rangers zoomed in to be beside him.

Pirate Kyle: "Seems like we didn't need the whole team after all! Alright, guys! READY THE MEGA DISKS! Pirate Zanbatou! BAZOOKA BLASTER MODE!" The sword opened up into a giant oversized bazooka. The other disks that the others has were inserted into the weapon, and they braced themselves to support the captain.

Narration: "MEGA FINAL WAVE!"

Ash: "We're locked on, guys!"

John: "In 5… 4…"

Jessie: "3… 2…"

Ken: "1… 0!"

Pirate Kyle: "BLAST BURN!" They launched a giant fire kanji symbol at HIM, blowing him the fuck up. I even had to shield my vision as it pushed me away from the crater, the blast was so huge. The ground shook so much that even the demons Bella summoned prior got eviscerated from lava bursts from the ground.

DriveMax: "Phew… what a burst of power!"

Bella: "Not bad, I gotta say!"

Ultimate Timesplitter: "Captain! Guys!" I hopped back into the hole to see the aftermath of the attack. What I saw was crazy. HIM had most of his body blown up, and the Hands were still intact, but not active anymore.

Pirate Kyle: "Oh man… Never used that attack in such tight corners before…" Everyone else was groaning.

Jessie: "You… absolute… idiot…"

John: "Well, at least it worked. We depowered the Hands."

Ken: "Good work, team."

Ash: "Woo!" She raised her hand up, then dropped it.

Ultimate Timesplitter: "Where did HIM go?" I tried to locate HIM, but couldn't sense him. DriveMax and Bella headed to our location. Bella spread a mass Curaga spell over all the Rangers, revitalizing them.

Ken: "Much better."

DriveMax: "Good. Now we just need to make sure that…" He paused.

DriveMax: "You have GOT to be kidding me."

Ultimate Timesplitter: "What happened?" DriveMax ran to the console of the hands, and tried to punch in some code, but the panel nearby short-circuited.

Pirate Kyle: "What's going on?"

DriveMax: "How did he have enough time?!" He growled in anger.

Bella: "Did he really?"

DriveMax: "He drained the Hands of their power here, and used it to escape to another dimension, because of the Causality Reactor."

John: "HOW?!"

Ash: "We shot him point-blank!"

Ken: "Not exactly point-blank, but enough to still-" Their Mega Mode suits suddenly powered down, putting them back in their regular Ranger suits.

Jessie: "Not good…"

Ultimate Timesplitter: "That mode was on a timer?"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Aye, lad. A pretty strict one, at that."

DriveMax: "At least I can send both Tennyson and the Captain to the new dimension where he was able to go. HIM did get hit by the attack, but he had energy left to utilize this thing to go to another dimension and-" He froze, and the panel exploded in his face, covering it in soot. He dusted himself off rapidly in response.

Bella: "I can probably send them there… we just need to be able to get his signature and-"

Ash: "We'll all go."

DriveMax: "No, Ashley. I can only send any Kyles I encounter through dimensions. Besides, someone has to stay here to ensure that the dimension is safe."

Ken: "Are you sure that's the best way to handle it?"

Pirate Kyle: "Ken, watch things here until I get back, okay?" Ken nodded.

Ken: "Aye, aye, captain." I could feel the smirk through the helmet, as I turned back to me.

Kyle 10: "Then the captain and I go on ahead?"

Bella: "Uh huh. Drive and I will be close by. I found the dimension he traveled to."

DriveMax: "Let's go."

Ash: "Wait!" She hugged the captain.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "I'll be back soon, love."

Ash: "Before you go. One last kiss." I rolled my eyes. Then I kinda thought Ali would ask for the same thing. I internally took it back.

Bella (in Kyle 10's head): "Good call, student." She smirked while looking at me. I huffed in response. Both the captain and Ash removed their helmets to share one last quick smooch. John scoffed under his helmet, and Ken and Jessie made no response to this. Bella opened the portal.

Bella: "Kyle, you may need to use Chaos Control to stabilize it on the way through. Captain, using the Time Force Ranger ability might also help." Captain Kincius-Shiba threw his helmet back on, and slapped his belt, summoning that Ranger Key.

Pirate Kyle: "Time for… Time Force!" He morphed into the Red Time Force Ranger as I brought my Chaos Energy into my hands.

Kyle 10: "Hold on, man. This may get rough."

Pirate Kyle: "Bring it on, Tennyson." I smirked.

Kyle 10: "CHAOS… CONTROL!" I also felt the exertion of time power through the captain's hands into mine, and we launched ourselves through the resulting portal. The trip through… was trippy.

Kyle 10: "WHOA MAN! Look at the lights!"

Pirate Kyle: "It's not just me then. Good…"

Ultima: "Careful, guys! This portal may get very bumpy at the end!" The captain and I still held on tight to each other. Focusing our hardest to get through without getting mentally overloaded. I know Bella made this portal, but I am being thrown for a loop, like, big time! It finally opened up, and we landed on our feet, having the captain demorph to his normal look.

Pirate Kyle (Jack, also a little woozy): "Aye… where're we now, lad?"

Kyle 10: "Wish I knew…"

Ultima: "I'm not receiving any GPS location at the moment… Wait. I got a read now!" As we got our bearings, Ultima began to decipher and decode a satellite signal.

Ultima: "The websites all say this is Townsville! Or… New Townsville, rather. Everyone still just says Townsville, though."

Pirate Kyle: "How about you start talking sense, watch?"

Ultima: "My NAME is Ultima, Captain!"

Kyle 10: "Yeah, dude. She has a mind of her own."

Pirate Kyle: "Your watch is a she?"

Kyle 10: "Yeah. It's what she chooses to identify with, so I roll with it. Townsville does sound familiar, though. Let's try to keep a low profile for now, at least until we can locate the Kyle of this universe." I Chaos Controlled us into an alleyway, then began going on the move, heading into the main block.

Pirate Kyle: "Everyone's looking at us."

Kyle 10: "On the account of me having veins popping out of me and you wearing a pirate jacket, I'm not surprised…" I tried waving to them like I do to the occasional civilian in Bellwood, but people seemed to just stare at us. The Captain just looked around, trying to act casual. I don't think I'm reducing suspicion or making us seem any less weird, so I decided to just not overly attract a crowd.

Pirate Kyle: "Where do you think the nearest pub is?"

Kyle 10: "No idea, and there is no way you're getting a beer or something in this universe. Trust me."

Pirate Kyle: "God… damn it." He sighed.

Kyle 10: "Why IS that so crazy of a deal for you?"

Pirate Kyle: "It started as part of the motif… and now, it's just a usual part of my everyday schedule."

Kyle 10: "I still can't believe Ash is okay with that. Shouldn't she be talking you out of it?"

Pirate Kyle: "I wonder the same thing every day, but she likes it, so I continue drinking." He smirked. I sighed, shaking my head.

Pirate Kyle: "What about your girl, Ali? Do you do anything weird that no one else likes that she encourages?"

Kyle 10: "Well, she doesn't like me training all the time, but sometimes when we train on our own, we get frisky. No one else seems to do that."

Pirate Kyle: "Ash and I do that, too. No big deal."

Ultima: "Some of which I had to witness…" She sounded unnecessarily sour about it.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Snarky watch, ain'tcha?" He raised his eyebrow at her, and she was about to change my arm into something to punch him.

Kyle 10 (thinking): "Ultima, not now. Later." She listened to me as we continued walking.

Pirate Kyle: "So why aren't we flying or running?"

Kyle 10: "How about we not attract attention for right now? We need information."

Pirate Kyle: "Which we stand a better chance of getting if I get something to drink."

Kyle 10: "Look." I pointed to the next block.

Kyle 10: "There's a Starbucks over there. I'll get you a coffee. Will that shut you up?"

Pirate Kyle: "Well, if rum or some other alcohol isn't around, it'll do in a pinch, yes."

Kyle 10: "Good. Come on." I pulled him into the Starbucks. We both ended up ordering the same coffee. A regular coffee-flavored coffee. Two cream, two sugar. That's it. Pretty standard. We sat in the middle of it, looking around at the locals. A lot of people seemed to be wearing PowerPuff Girl apparel, most of which having Buttercup on it as opposed to Blossom or Bubbles. Buttercup is the most popular Puff in this universe, huh? Worthy of note. I wondered how far Ultima had gotten in her scans of the Internet in this universe, which was better handled by the Wi-Fi in this place than while wandering the city. I sipped my coffee quietly as the Captain slurped it up in an instant.

Pirate Kyle: "Another!" He hit the table with his cup. I gave him more money to buy another.

Ultima (in Kyle 10's head): "Well, aside from his weird table manners, I think I have a good summation of how things are in this universe."

Kyle 10 (thinking): "Lay it on me."

Ultima (in Kyle 10's head): "Okay. The original PowerPuff Girls here were heroes, but they eventually died trying to stop HIM. We found his original universe."

Kyle 10 (thinking): "Excellent. What about the ones now?"

Ultima (in Kyle 10's head): "That's the… odd part. It isn't bad, mind you, just odd." The captain sat back down, deciding to be more polite and sip his coffee slowly.

Pirate Kyle: "Ultima have any information yet? I don't know how much I'll have to owe you when I get home."

Kyle 10: "I'm receiving it right now."

Pirate Kyle: "So, you ARE like a cyborg?"

Kyle 10: "No. I'm a biological life form. These veins all come from Ultima. She's biomechanical. I'm just a half-human half-Mobian guy."

Pirate Kyle: "Half-Mobian?"

Kyle 10: "Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Pirate Kyle: "Oh! Sweet!" He drunk his coffee again.

Ultima (in Kyle 10's head): "Before he interrupted… I was going to say that the ones now are a completely different breed of PowerPuff, being made from Chemical Z instead of Chemical X, like the originals. Z was a much more potent substance made by Professor Utonium, but was hidden until about 11 years ago. Maybe 12. The data is uncertain. Regardless, this is where the Kyle of this universe comes in, along with his cousins, Gabrielle, aka Gabby, and Marisa. The cousins were thrown into it on accident. But what happened was this. The Kyle of this universe recreated the original experiment. Sugar… Spice… and Everything Nice… then an accidental addition of Chemical Z!"

Kyle 10 (thinking): "So the me here was good enough in science to recreate the experiment? NICE!" I smiled and did a fist bump.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Um, mate? What did you fist bump about?" He cocked his eyebrow at me as he finished his next cup.

Kyle 10: "Sorry. Ultima can talk to me telepathically."

Pirate Kyle: "Don't leave ME out of the conversation, come on, Ultima!"

Ultima: "I'm sorry, Captain Kincius-Shiba. I didn't want to interrupt your cup of joe." Pirate Kyle set the coffee down.

Pirate Kyle: "Lay it on me, then." I gave him a brief summarization of what I had heard so far. It intrigued him by the look on his face.

Pirate Kyle: "And then what happened after the Chemical Z?"

Ultima; "What happened was that the explosion happened, capturing both Kyle and his two cousins."

Kyle 10: "And then?" The suspense was killing me!

Ultima: "The three of them became the new PowerPuff Girls… Z!" Our eyes widened.

Kyle 10: "The me here… is one of the PowerPuff Girls."

Pirate Kyle: "Ooh, harsh turnout…"

Ultima: "Yeah, he's been a girl for about 11-12 years, depending on the definition."

Kyle 10: "Physically sure, but mentally, oh man… he… or she, rather, must be so out of sorts!"

Ultima: "That isn't even the end of it."

Pirate Kyle: "What else could have POSSIBLY gone wrong in her… his… her?" He was just as confused what pronoun to use as I was.

Ultima: "Apparently they don't care what pronoun is used."

Kyle 10: "Oh, good. She's gotta have a weird-ass life."

Ultima: "She does. Apparently, she even had a child out of wedlock that is in school right now, he'll be 10 soon. She still has the same girlfriend she had in High School from when she was a boy, somehow that worked out, and the guy that gave her the… sperm… is Butch of the RowdyRuff Boys!"

Pirate Kyle: "This universe is FUCKED…" He put a lot of emphasis on that. "I need some goddamn rum." He added.

Kyle 10: "We'll ask her about that when we meet her. I'm sure she has a perfectly good explanation or something to tell us about her life problems."

Ultima: "She's Buttercup. Blossom and Bubbles ARE technically her cousins, but they call each other sisters."

Kyle 10: "Maybe this would work out best if we just go to their house and explain everything. I'd rather not make this a public ordeal."

Pirate Kyle: "Agreed. She has too much of her dirty laundry online, apparently." He and I walked out of the building.

Ultima: "Hard part about that is, I can't locate their house on GPS. I think Bella at least dropped us off in the right city, though. From the interviews and YouTube videos on her I've been able to locate, she seems to be still like the both of you, but she also seems to be a lot easier to tick off. For obvious reasons, need I remind you two."

Kyle 10: "I get it. But with Townsville's luck, we'll find them in a middle of a giant monster fight or a heist."

Pirate Kyle: "Giant monster fight?! And me without my Zord!"

Kyle 10: "I can go into a few giant guys. We'll be okay. I'm sure of it!"

Pirate Kyle: "Yeah… wait, you can turn into giant aliens?"

Kyle 10: "Slimy, creepy, fast and strong. Every shape and size. Kyle 10." I smirked to him.

Pirate Kyle: "Nice…"

Ultima: "Needless to mention, every-" I hushed her before she could say it. He hasn't seen my female forms yet, and I hope to be able to hide it, at least for now. I just didn't want to turn into one after I had immediately reacted badly to her life status in front of him, or if the Buttercup version of me saw it, I didn't want her to think there was a way to change back into a boy, and I was hiding it from her. I really don't know how I'm going to explain this to either of them. Suddenly, we saw cop cars blazing through the city, with pink, green, and blue streaks in the sky.

Pirate Kyle: "A heist, it looks like. Want to go and see?"

Kyle 10: "Let's." I ran into an alley for Ultima to grow Biohazard wings out of my back this time.

Pirate Kyle: "You can do partial shapeshifts, too?"

Kyle 10: "Uh huh!"

Ultima: "I control that aspect of his powers, though. If he wants to change, he turns into the full state." (A/N: If I wasn't clear on that before, Ultima controls the limb changing and things like that, though Kyle 10 can think them for Ultima to know what to make, even though she can also do it autonomously against Kyle's will, making that feature less useful than Trey's, if we HAVE to compare/contrast, if that was not obvious before. Thanks, Omnitrix1, for seeing what I did with it.) He grabbed onto me as I took to the skies, making sure to follow behind the girls. I could even hear them talking.

Buttercup: "Why do they always have to do this when I'm picking my son up from school?"

Blossom: "I think we can handle this on our own if you're that worried."

Buttercup: "I already sent Ashley to go get him, it's fine."

Kyle 10: "Buttercup's dating an Ash as well, Captain."

Pirate Kyle: "Interesting, indeed. Keep listening in."

Bubbles: "I think we should be more involved in his life, I mean… it's usually his 'Dad' doing things for him. By 'Dad', I mean Ashley."

Buttercup: "I had to deal with him as a baby while I was a junior in High School, Bubbles. The only reason I let the RowdyRuffs stay involved in our lives is because you're dating Boomer. MAN, life is fucking awkward."

Blossom: "Do we HAVE to talk about this while we're on the job? Or even mention the fact that HIM has oddly been missing for weeks?"

Bubbles: "But we were only gone for 48 minutes while we dealt with-"

Buttercup: "We'll finish this discussion later. Come on, we need to get into the First National Bank. Again!" I took a closer look at them. The first thing I noticed was that, yes, all three of them had the same basic color scheme. Blossom was a redhead with pink eyes and a giant bow, which ended up holding a terribly long ponytail going down to her knees. Bubbles was a blonde with sky blue eyes and blonde hair done up with pigtails on both sides, but they were swirly pigtails instead of regular ones. Buttercup of course had black hair and green eyes, but instead of wearing her hair down, it was styled similar to Goku's hair, but instead of spiky bangs, she had more… square-shaped bangs? I dunno. Their outfits were where things were different.

Blossom had no pink on her outfit, instead wearing a red sleeveless t-shirt with a sleeveless, currently unzipped biker jacket with many zipper pockets, black jeans, and gray fingerless gloves, with a white belt holding her pants up having a pink P symbol on it, and gray boots.

Bubbles also wore a one-piece top, but it had a mini-skirt on it with black lining, she had a sky blue jacket on top of that with a P on the front, as well as the same belt Blossom wore, but with a blue P symbol, and she also wore blue shoes with white bracelets on them, as well as black fingerless gloves with white bracelets on them. The cut of the top wasn't very low, either.

Buttercup however, neglected a jacket entirely, going with a green top that looked like it got ripped in half, seeing the triangular jags at the bottom of it. She wore camo combat boots with her black pants, also with the same belt the other two had, but with a lime green P symbol, her top was cut a bit lower to show off a tiny bit of cleavage, but the cut on her back was also showing her shoulder blades, somewhat. She had brown fingerless gloves with giant cuffs on them, and she also wore a green headband similar to Ryu's (Street Figther) with a black star painted on it.

What made Blossom and Buttercup… wait, I could see why Buttercup was all hardcore. Toughest fighter, and it was me in there. Blossom, I have no idea why she took a slightly edgier approach, even discarding the pink. Bubbles looked like she had the 'original' starting look the whole time. What also caught my attention was that all three had brown furry lines above their belts as well, like they were wearing a fuzzy belt and a regular belt. Now we're getting all Kingdom Hearts with the excessive belt buckles? Come on now.

Kyle 10: "Wow, man. They're going edgy."

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "'Ey, maybe they just wanted to look tough."

Ultima: "I do admit Blossom and Buttercup's looks are excessive, though. If we want to get their attention, we should attempt to stop any getaways the robbers could be attempting to pull."

Kyle 10: "All over that. Hey, Captain, you ever stop a heist?"

Pirate Kyle: "A few Mafia jobs. Why?"

Kyle 10: "Right up your alley, then. Okay. Just get ready to set up a perimeter with me, okay?"

Pirate Kyle: "Okay. What do you have in mind?"

Kyle 10: "We split up. You go into the crowd. I'll cover the exit routes the way only I can."

Ultima: "Ooh. I like this!"

Pirate Kyle: "Alright, Tennyson. You got me interested. Let's get this party started." I landed far away enough from a crowd to drop the Captain on the ground, and then I flew onto a building as the girls flew into a building. I saw the Captain go into the crowd as I landed on a higher level of a nearby building. I transformed into Echo Echo, then split into three of me.

Echo 1: "Okay, boys. You all remember the plan?"

Echo 2: "I should. I was you a few seconds ago."

Echo 3: "So, who's the one going in?"

Echo 1: "I think I will. You two should go cover possible getaway routes in case the thieves somehow get in their getaway vehicle."

Echo 2: "Us clones always have to do the dirty work…"

Ultima: "Just be happy you'll be able to get some action once we get those crooks out of the bank." I turned into Frightmare.

Frightmare: _"Those crooks will really get a scare."_

Echo 2: "Hoo boy." He turned into Stinkfly.

Stinkfly: "This should be alright." Echo 3 turned into Jetray.

Jetray: "So should this!"

Ultima: "Kyle, just try not to scare the crooks too much."

Frightmare: _"I'll keep them from escaping if I have to."_ I sunk into the floor, and looked into the bank, poking my head out through the ceiling. I saw the girls had already cornered the thieves, and the hostages were still against the wall.

Bubbles: "Not so fast, bad guys!"

Buttercup: "When will bastards like you ever learn that you can't beat us? I mean, we have God powers now. All three of us! Why do you still think you can handle us?"

Crook: "Just because your hair can change into other colors doesn't mean you can just flaunt that power around!" He shot at her, but the bullets bounced off of her skin. She sped up to a crook, and immediately punched the guy with the gun. His buddies, both of which wore ski masks, fired bullets at her also, and the bullets continued to bounce off of her skin. Blossom grabbed one of them and kicked him across the face, and then Bubbles came around and gave the last man an uppercut, immediately knocking him out.

Frightmare (thinking): _"Hmm, I guess I wasn't needed after all. Neither were my clones."_

Ultima (in Kyle 10's head): "Sure, but it still never hurts to be cautious. For all you knew, these guys could have had powers of some type, and be a little too dangerous." Bubbles began undoing the hostage's ropes. Blossom looked to the people and police gathered outside.

Blossom: "Once again, your city is safe, Townsville civilians!" I saw Buttercup beginning to grab the crooks, and then she froze, and turned her head in my direction, squinting. My eyes widened.

Ultima (in Kyle 10's head): "Your power IS suppressed, right?"

Frightmare (thinking): _"I tried to suppress it, but I may have showed a little on accident. Why?"_

Ultima (in Kyle 10's head): "I think she MAY be able to sense your energy. She's looking right at us."

Buttercup: "Bubbles, take these crooks to the police. I need to check something out."

Bubbles: "You sense something? Because I got nothing."

Buttercup: "I'm pretty sure I got something sensed up. Cover for me."

Bubbles: "Okay, sis." She grabbed the crooks after the final hostage was untied. Buttercup then dashed for me, blowing a hole in the ceiling of the bank. I floated out of her way.

Buttercup: "I know you're invisible, but I can still sense your God Ki, man!" She can sense it? Well, they did say they had God power now, so I guess I can't be too surprised. I looked at her dead on, and became visible again, sending my darkness chains at her. She closed her eyes, and in the blink of an eye, she broke my chains super easily!

Frightmare: _"How in the fuck did- AAAGGHH!"_ She nailed me in the gut, not allowing me to go intangible, and then she used her eye beams to blast me through the ground, making a long line of street damage in the process.

Buttercup: "You're not very strong for someone who has access to God Ki, just so you know." I transformed into Chromastone. Her eyes bugged out.

Chromastone: "Sorry, I don't have a lot of it. I literally have just enough of it for the occasional boost and that's it. You on the other hand, must have a lot of experience with it.

Buttercup: "Wait, red light… a Crystalsapien form… You have an Omnitrix?" Now, my eye bugged out.

Ultima: "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

Buttercup: "Ever watch a TV show called Ben 10? It was my personal shit in High School. Helped me grow more alongside… Never mind." She zoomed at me again. This time, I shot a laser at her. She still powered through the attack, hitting me in the face again. How was she pushing through everything?

Ultima: "I can't get an accurate reading of her power level, so I don't know what form will be able to hurt her. Try to fight defensively until I can get a scan on her power."

Chromastone: "I'll try." She tried to hit me again as I attempted to block her, and she shattered my arm off. DAMN! I had to yell as she kneed me in the gut, making a hole in me. I made a Solar Flare to blind her, then I flew off, and turned into Swampfire to regenerate the holes and regrow my arm. I guess I managed to really spook her, but she didn't want to talk, just fight.

Ultima: "Her God Ki is so great… I can fathom it, but I couldn't get accurate readings on Beerus either, at least until you went Alien X."

Swampfire: "Let's see if she can handle an Ultimate form!" I hit my symbol again, going Ultimate Swampfire. She teleported into my face spontaneously, and then threw a punch at me. I caught her fist while utilizing God Ki to block it, then used it to amp up my fist alongside some blue fire, punching her hard and sending her flying through the air and into another building. I then turned the God Ki off. Like I said, I can't use it for long. I then threw some pods at her as she teleported off again. That felt like she was using Chaos Energy to move as well.

Ultimate Swampfire: "Ultima, you could detect what that was, right?"

Ultima: "Yeah. Chaos Power. I could analyze that. Just based on the level, she's stronger than just about anything we've ever faced. I feel this isn't even her maximum. Or close to it. She'll be an amazing asset to our cause to stop HIM…"

Ultimate Swampfire: "Especially since she does fight him on a regular basis." A tick went off in my head. I turned my hands behind me as she reappeared, and I shot my blue fire off in her face, blowing her back. She had just enough time to put her arms up in a cross block, building a green shield around her arms. She brought her arms down.

Buttercup: "So you knew how to sense my Chaos Control, huh? You're good."

Ultimate Swampfire: "Yeah. I like to think so."

Ultima: "He indeed is!"

Buttercup: "Why does your Ultimatrix talk?"

Ultimate Swampfire: "And you seem to know a lot about what I can do, surprisingly. I'm impressed. Even though you said you watched the TV show yourself."

Buttercup: "Maybe I should start fighting a little bit more seriously, then." She got a green aura on, and her eyes began glowing. Her furry belt unraveled, showing it was a tail.

Ultimate Swampfire: "You're a… Saiyan?!"

Buttercup: "Yeah. In fact…" Her aura changed from green to golden, and her hair turned golden.

Ultimate Swampfire: "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

SSJ Buttercup: "Oh yeah. It's for real!" She zoomed at me, and kneed me in my gut. Splinters of wood fell out of me, and I yelled in pain.

Ultima: "GAAH!" I guess even she felt the impact of the attack somehow. Usually, she doesn't react to pain that I end up taking, but this Puff was special. I tried to shoot more fire in her face, when she slammed a ki blast into my face, launching me away. The kerosene began leaking out of my face. I began coughing.

Ultima: "God… she hits like a truck."

Ultimate Swampfire: "Time to hit BACK like a truck!" I transformed into Ultimate Humongousaur, and roared, swinging at her as I saw her flying at me again. Our fists collided. My fist went soaring back as she was sent into the ground, leaving a skid mark. I used my other hand to begin launching missiles at her. She began deflecting and forcing the attacks to fly in random directions. All of a sudden, she was hit by goop balls.

Stinkfly: "Good thing we caught you in time!"

SSJ Buttercup: "A Stinkfly?! There's more of you?"

Ultimate Humongousaur: "Well, not exactly." I smirked. When she began shooting golden beams from her eyes at the goop, red beams knocked her out of the goop and away again. It was Jetray!

Jetray: "Looks like you got her attention, me!"

Stinkfly: "I'd say he did." They both became Echo Echo, and blasted her farther away, this time, she landed in the crowd below. The crowd looked at her, confused.

Blossom: "Buttercup!"

SSJ Buttercup: "I'm fine! Get the others out of here!"

Echo 2: "We should merge back into one so you have your full powers back."

Echo 3: "Yeah. It's the best thing to do." I changed back into Echo Echo as well, and then we combined into one Echo Echo.

Echo Echo: "Now, let's see how she handles this!" I became Ultimate Echo Echo, and flew off the top of the building to get to her. I landed with a boom. The people ran away.

Bubbles: "What the-"

SSJ Buttercup: "Bubbles, that guy has sound powers."

Bubbles: "Already on it!" She gained a blue aura that also turned golden. Her hair became spiky, and her eyes changed from blue to green.

Ultimate Echo Echo: "Well, if Buttercup could do it, there's no reason she couldn't either." Bubbles unleashed her sonic scream as I summoned some disks and sent sound waves at her as well. I was holding back her attack pretty well.

Ultima: "All three of them are Saiyans! Somehow…"

Ultimate Echo Echo: "Saiyan DNA must have been in that Chemical Z!"

SSJ Bubbles: "Come on now! This can't be all you have, robot dude!"

Ultimate Echo Echo: "Now that you mention it…" I transformed into Giga Echo Echo. This managed to surprise all three Puffs.

Blossom: "Whoa… that power was actually great!"

SSJ Bubbles: "WHAT?!"

Giga Echo Echo: "Since you all seem to enjoy being Super Saiyans… maybe a little "Rock the Dragon" is in order!" I planted my tail and hands into the ground, summoning amplifiers out of the ground, surrounding Bubbles, hitting her with sound vibrations and lyrics from the aforementioned song from all sides. She freaked out. This really seemed to freak out Blossom and Buttercup. Blossom powered up now, with a pink aura that slowly turned golden, and her eyes turned from pink to green as well, and her hair became spiky and golden. Both Blossom and Buttercup took out my amplifiers, freeing Bubbles. I pulled my hands and tail out of the ground.

SSJ Blossom: "You got a lot of explaining to- GAH!" She got hit in the cheek by a fiery bullet that then exploded in her face. She began fanning out the fire.

Giga Echo Echo: "Captain?!"

Pirate Kyle: "Who else but?" He walked in with his musket weapon aimed at her, and Blossom stared at him dead on.

SSJ Blossom: "No way…"

Giga Echo Echo: "Hey, why aren't you morphed?! And where have you been?"

Pirate Kyle: "One, I was trying to stay undercover in the crowd until the crooks tried to make a getaway, but since they stopped them already, I decided to back off and survey the situation. Two, I couldn't intervene until now. And now they all have blonde spikey hair." He suddenly shifted into his Jack Sparrow voice.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Mind telling me what's going on, lasses?"

SSJ Buttercup: "You… Look like the old me." She reverted to normal. Bubbles looked up after shaking the shock from my sound waves out of her, and she also looked surprised. The Captain looked confused, but then remembered who Buttercup was.

Pirate Kyle: "Oh, right. Where are my manners? Captain Kyle Kincius-Shiba of the Pirate Armada. And the alien over there is my friend, Kyle Tennyson, AKA Kyle 10. We both came here to recruit Buttercup for a mission that could destroy the entirety of the multiverse if we don't act quickly enough."

Buttercup: "Is that so?" Blossom and Bubbles also reverted to their base forms.

Blossom: "Why Buttercup alone?" I reverted back to my normal state as well. Buttercup saw my red veins, and looked surprised.

Kyle 10: "Because she's a counterpart of us. A Kyle, if you will."

Ultima: "We'll tell us more about ourselves if you're willing to hear." Buttercup looked to me, then to the Captain. Buttercup then sighed.

Buttercup: "Sorry. I just haven't seen that version of myself in years. I look great older."

Kyle 10: "So… if you don't mind me asking… how old ARE you?"

Blossom: "Don't answer that."

Buttercup: "Hey! It's not like I'm an old hag. I'm 26."

Bubbles: "STILL not listening to us on these things…"

Buttercup: "I still don't pay to your attention on fashion advice, why the hell would I worry about my age? Everyone in this Earth knows it!" She cocked her hip off to one side as she walked towards me.

Buttercup: "Sorry about kicking your ass around, watch-boy. Wish I knew you were a 'me' from an alternate universe." She winked. I cocked my eyebrow in response, looking confused.

Ultima: "Watch it, girlfriend. You have a wife and son."

Buttercup: "Just playin' around. The air around you is… alluring."

Blossom: "I'm starting to notice it, too."

Bubbles: "Hey. Yeah."

Pirate Kyle: "What are they talking about? I can't smell or see anything."

Kyle 10: "I'm half-Mobian. It means I have pheromones that come out of me that attract people of the opposite gender to me typically. It usually only works in varying degrees. Being pheromones-"

Blossom: "Means that girls can feel attracted to you relatively easily without a lot of effort. My God, can't you control that?"

Ultima: "Unfortunately, he cannot control it."

Buttercup: "Oh." She shook her head and even slapped her cheeks a few times to snap herself out of it. Bubbles agreed.

Kyle 10: "I attracted all three of you?!"

Ultima: "Female Saiyans have strong sex drives, almost like female Tamaranians."

Kyle 10: "Didn't need to know that…" I sighed. Great. What if when I'm Starfire, I react to some pretty boy?! Ali and Kevin would never let me live that down!

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Watch yourself there, mate! Don't go swooning over the pretty ladies just yet. Besides, you attracted a girl version of yourself. Needless to mention, her sisters as well. That's got to be a form of-"

Kyle 10: "I'll stop you right there before you make me seem utterly creepy by comparison."

Pirate Kyle: "Hey, your words, not mine."

Bubbles: "Well, we can go into various Super Saiyan forms, so of course we'd have the instincts of Saiyan females, right?" Blossom and Buttercup gave her deadpan looks of annoyance. Blossom then sighed, and Buttercup patted Bubbles on the head a few times before walking to both me and the Captain.

Buttercup: "Just follow us home, okay? I'll give you guys some lunch, coffee, whatever it is you want."

Pirate Kyle: "Rum?"

Buttercup: "We don't usually have alcohol at the house, but I can probably stop for rum-"

Kyle 10 and Ultima: "He's underage, don't serve him that."

Pirate Kyle: "Fuck you two." I laughed in response, and even Buttercup had to fight back a chuckle.

Blossom: "Well, come on then." She and Bubbles were about to carry us.

Kyle 10: "I can fly by myself, thanks."

Pirate Kyle: "As can I." He hit his belt buckle, summoning a Power Ranger key that looked like a bird themed type of guy. I transformed into Big Chill.

Big Chill: "BIG…. CHILL!"

Buttercup: "OOH!" Here eyeballs turned into stars.

Buttercup: "I LOVE THAT GUY!:

Big Chill: "Good to know."

Pirate Kyle: "Flight Power!" His suit was red with white pants and red boots. He had a red hawk symbol in front of a white V on the suit, and the helmet added bird eyes with a bird beak partially covering the front of the visor, nearly splitting it in half.

Pirate Kyle: "Flight Force… Red! Hawk Power!" He made a quick pose, almost looking like a salute, but not really. Buttercup began geeking out again.

Buttercup: "OH MY GOD! CHOJIN SENTAI JETMAN! You're a Power Ranger or a Super Sentai guy!"

Pirate Kyle: "What is Super Sentai?"

Big Chill: "The Japanese version of Power Rangers?" I shrugged.

Bubbles: "Good to know Buttercup is still herself even after all this time."

Blossom: "For better or worse… Come on." The three of them took off while Buttercup looked like she could barely contain herself.

Pirate Kyle: "You going to be okay?"

Blossom: "She will be. I didn't know what might get her excited after the whole Tournament we had to go through to save our universe. And now out entire MULTIVERSE is at stake!"

Big Chill: "What kind of tournament?"

Bubbles: "Well-"

Buttercup: "I'll tell you when we get back. But still… AN ULTIMATRIX WIELDER AND A POWER RANGER IN THE SAME DAY?! OH MY FUCK! I LOVE TODAY!"

Big Chill: "Calm down! Fangirling isn't really a mature way to handle things."

Buttercup: "SHUT UP, MAN! I can't wait to show you two to my son!"

Pirate Kyle: "Oh God…"

Big Chill: "I should be used to this…"

Ultima: "Hey, at least he won't be hugging me…" I felt her smiling through in my still exposed Codon Veins. I sighed, knowing I couldn't force her out to take some of it, too. We later floated over their base.

Buttercup: "You two get ready. I need to set the stage for him!"

Big Chill: "If you insist." I shrugged. The Captain nodded along with me. I guess he was more used to appearances than I was. We waited in the air as the others landed in the backyard of their base, and ran into their base/house. The backyard outside reminded me of the landscaping of Capsule Corp. The building itself was still yellow, but it was split into two rectangles. Each of them had many windows around the structure, but the biggest windows were in the larger rectangle. I was guessing everyone else was in the kitchen. There were many satellite dishes and cameras all around the building. It reminded me of the original building in the anime, 'Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z!' I was kind of blown out of my mind here. My base was just built into the side of the cliff. These girls could get away with having their base sitting out in public. I felt jealous.

Buttercup's POV…

I ran into our kitchen. Our setup was more of a contemporary style, courtesy of Blossom. She and Bubbles did most of the interior decorating of the main living areas of the base, minus my room and the lab. Those were my areas, and entirely up to me to keep up and maintain. I don't always have time to work in the lab, because I've taken more of a liking to training and fighting than research, though I do try to keep that up, especially if I can have our living supercomputer, Blossom, help us out. I opened the door, and turned around to see the Power Ranger and Ultimatrix wielder me come floating down.

Blossom: "Are they getting into position too soon?"

Buttercup: "It's fine."

Bubbles: "I need some kind of a show after the boring string of heists and weak supervillains we've had to deal with." She sighed.

Buttercup: "Ash! Bri! I'm home!"

Blossom: "WE'RE home!" Ash and Brian looked at me. My son is Brian. He has darker green eyes than I have, and he was born looking like Goten. He was wearing a red shirt with a black Shadow the Hedgehog logo on it. Ash was a brunette haired girl wearing what looked like a cosplay of Rouge's outfit in Sonic Heroes, but it was the real deal. I made it for her myself years ago, once I realized we would need more help. We also had other projects in that lab in particular, but… that particular one was my favorite. And considering what happened only a few days ago… it was great to me that we only had heists the past few days. Ash ran over and hugged me while dropping a tomato she was cutting.

Ash: "Nice to see you again, hon!"

Brian: "Hi, Mom!" He jumped into our hug, too. I patted him on the head.

Blossom: "Good, has Sonic made it back yet?"

Ash: "Not yet, Bloss. He brought Spike with him this time, though."

Blossom: "Good. Glad he remembered this time. He needs to bond with his own baby."

Buttercup: "Agreed!"

Bubbles: "Boomer and I still haven't done anything like that."

Buttercup: "Give it more time, sis. It'll probably happen." Brian looked into my eyes.

Brian: "How was your day?"

Ash: "You were out quite a bit for just a common heist."

Buttercup: "About that, guys… I have a surprise for our son."

Brian: "Really?!" He grinned widely, his eyes sparkling like stars of the night. I led him out myself. He saw the Ultimatrix wielding me and the Power Ranger me.

Brian: "HOLY CRAP! You found Ben 10 and a Red Ranger?!"

Big Chill: "Funny thing about that, kid. We're counterparts of your mom from other universes." They both demorphed to their default forms.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "'Ello there, squirt. Captain Kyle Kincius-Shiba of the Pirate Armada!"

Kyle 10: "Kyle Tennyson."

Ultima: "And I'm Ultima, the Ultimatrix!" Tennyson's watch beeped as she talked.

Brian: "EVEN BETTER THAN BEN 10!" He tackled Tennyson to the ground, sending them rolling far away. I saw Brian's tail become uncurled as he got on him.

Kyle 10: "Nice… power you got… there… Surprised me."

Ultima: "Are you okay, Kyle?"

Brian: "Oh boy! I never thought I'd get to see an Ultimatrix wielder or a Power Ranger!" He then turned to the Captain.

Pirate Kyle: "Oh no… NONONO-OOF!" He got tackled into the ground as well. The rest of us began to laugh, even the slightly winded Tennyson. He got up slowly as he dusted himself off. Ash ran over.

Ash: "Do you need some more help?"

Kyle 10: "No, thank you. You look like the Ashley I met in his dimension." He pointed to the Captain.

Ash: "Good to know."

Kyle 10: "So, are you really a bi or…?"

Ash: "I love her for the man she is inside, so I tend to still view her as a man."

Kyle 10: "All I needed to know. But the son thing…"

Buttercup: "Don't worry about that." I got dark. Really dark. He raised his hands in a peace offering. I looked away from him, but used my super hearing to listen in on what he and Ash would talk about.

Ash: "I guess she doesn't trust you two enough to mention that yet. Brian knows what happened, though. It still bothers him sometimes."

Kyle 10: "All I know is that Butch of the RowdyRuff Boys somehow did something."

Ash: "And that's all the public needs to know." She then got dark as well.

Ultima: "Sorry. I told them about the jist of how he was born." Ash sighed, then walked up to Brian and the Captain, helping him up.

Brian: "Come inside already, guys! Do we still have leftovers, or did we all eat the food again?" Blossom's belt rang. Blossom picked up the compact on her belt, and opened it up.

Blossom: "Blossom of the PowerPuff Girls Z here-"

Voice; "Hey, Bloss!"

Blossom: "Sonic! I'm glad you remembered to take Spike with you this time!" I grinned as well. Their kid has my DNA as well after all. Short story is… Blossom and I had to borrow some Potaras to fuse into a new form to my dark side and Infinite, a jackal given power by the Phantom Ruby, and they fused into one form, Infinite Blackfire. Yes, that's my dark side's name, Blackfire. We figured our dance fusion, Blossercup, would be enough, but we needed something that lasted longer than 30 minutes. Beerus made our Supreme Kai give him his earrings to fuse us into a form called Butterlust. Butterlust, as a Super Saiyan Blue, won the day. Butterlust ended up having two significant others for a while, and ended up getting with Sonic to have a kid, more on Blossom's thoughts than mine. She and I remember trying to live while stuck together. We ended up having to locate Namek in space, since the Super Dragon Balls in our universe were still recharging. It took a LONG time to find them, however. Once we got there, the Supreme Kai had to go there with us to explain it was for a good purpose, and to get our lives back in order. Porunga split us up, and we returned the earrings. Blossom and I then got back into our normal lives, promising we would never use Potaras again. Yeah… Our lives are fucking crazy.

Sonic: "Yeah, we're on our way back!" We heard baby noises as well.

Blossom: "Hey, son!" She giggled as she heard the cooing. It turned into laughter. I crossed my arms and smirked. The only reason I think Blossom was okay with hooking up with him was because as Saiyans, we're also more animalistic than most humans. I never got on her case about it. Plus, it kept Amy off of our backs. Sometimes.

Sonic: "I'm already running!" He hung up, as Blossom walked back inside with us.

Brian: "I'm still freaking out over here, guys! Are they really counterparts of your old guy self, Mom?!"

Buttercup: "They sure are. But they're not as old or as powerful as I am."

Pirate Kyle: "Say what?"

Kyle 10: "There's some legitimacy to that claim. I had to go all out to survive against her. She has full control over her God Ki, but I don't."

Brian: "You have God Ki?"

Kyle 10: "Yeah. I'm just not good at using it. I can only use it in short bursts."

Bubbles: "A little lame compared to us, but even I can use mine!"

Blossom: "Well, if you trained more instead of minding your looks, you'd be up to our level by now."

Buttercup: "Or maybe better, you never know." I smiled.

Ash: "It's true. I can even keep up with Buttercup in Super Saiyan form."

Kyle 10: "Well, I guess when the threat levels keep escalating, like they always do, you have to learn something to keep up."

Buttercup: "Yeah. That's true. We almost weren't prepared for our last two threats, though."

Pirate Kyle: "Other threats?"

Brian: "Yeah. Mom, Dad, and the others all had to fight in a big tournament to save the multiverse!"

Kyle 10: "Seriously?" I nodded.

Buttercup: "Blossom and I had to ascend to new levels of power to win it. We broke our limits several times just to keep up with one guy…"

Blossom: "Never doing that again if I could help it…"

Ash: "We had to. If another started up, we'd have to do it again." She shuddered, thinking of all the fighting I did prior. The hairs on my Saiyan tail stood up in fear. Back then, the anticipation of a ring full of challengers made my blood boil. Now, considering all the trouble I went through to keep us alive, asking the others to literally put everything on the line for the sake of our universe… I felt, even then, it was too much to ask, but we had to.

Buttercup: "I, at the request of the God of Destruction, Lord Beerus, went to form a team of 10 people fight at the request of the Omni-King. We had to represent our universe. I recruited Blossom and Bubbles here immediately, and told them to try and find at least two or three other people to fight with us each, since I was going to. Bubbles was forced to recruit the RowdyRuff Boys, tensions between us and them are still high… to an extent. Blossom recruited Bunny and Bullet, two other Puffs we sometimes call on, and I recruited Ash here, and Shadow."

Kyle 10: "Shadow the Hedgehog?! You have one here?"

Buttercup: "Y-yeah. Why?"

Kyle 10: "He's my Dad in my universe." The others froze in surprise.

Pirate Kyle: "Now I know where your hedgehog genes come from."

Buttercup: "Who's your Mom?"

Kyle 10: "Maria. I never got to meet her."

Bubbles: "I'm sorry for that."

Blossom: "Multiverse theory… is still an untraveled topic for us, though with the other 11 universes we were previously aware of… I guess they never took into account that there were universes out of their reach."

Brian: "Looks like the Omni-King isn't as smart as he thought he was." He smirked, crossing his arms. I laughed, and patted him on the head.

Buttercup: "That's my boy!" The door opened. I saw Sonic kicking mud off of his shoes at the doorstep.

Sonic: "Sorry I'm late. I took a detour to change him." We looked at Spike. Spike was a baby with green eyes that was starting to grow orange and black hair, showing both Blossom's and my genes. Or Butterlust's. Blossom flew over to hold him.

Blossom: "Was Daddy okay with you, son?" Spike cooed and grabbed some of Blossom's loose hair. Blossom giggled, and her tail unraveled and began to wag. Spike also had a Saiyan tail that was loose. Our Sonic was taller and older than the one from the game series. (A/N: Think Boom Sonic without the tape and bandanna.)

Sonic: "Sorry about that… You know I don't like being cooped up in here."

Buttercup: "That's why Leader Girl and I made a giant treadmill for you to run on in the lab. So you could stay in the house and still run. Remember?"

Sonic: "Hey, I need open pastures. This city hardly has that."

Blossom: "Then run around the city!" Spike looked back to his father, and smiled.

Sonic: "At least I'm having quality time with my boy." Blossom smiled again.

Blossom: "You're right."

Ultima: "Someone mind introducing us?" Sonic looked over to see Tennyson and the Captain.

Kyle 10: "Hello. Kyle Tennyson. Pleasure to meet the Blue Blur himself."

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Captain Kyle Kincius-Shiba. Savvy?" They both shook Sonic's hand, and took some time to explain to him who they were.

Kyle 10: "Now, as to why we're here… HIM is on the loose."

Ash: "Again?!"

Pirate Kyle: "Yeah. He went into my universe, as well as Tennyson's, if only briefly. He's looking for copies of the device known as the Hands of Armageddon. If he's coming back here, or is already here, we need to move. Now!"

Kyle 10: "Good news is, the Hands in my universe are destroyed, so mine is safe. It'll probably be important to come back there after a bit, as he may use my universe in some way."

Buttercup: "Interdimensional travel isn't HIM's usual M.O., though. I didn't think he knew how to use the ability to do that. Sure, he's infiltrated our dreams years ago, but, that was YEARS ago!"

Brian: "Was I born?"

Ash: "You were three."

Brian: "Oh yeah."

Bubbles: "We can't let him endanger your universes, too. We're definitely on board!"

Ash: "Count me in, too!" Blossom handed Spike back to Sonic.

Sonic: "Bloss!"

Blossom: "I'll be back shortly. I promise it won't be much longer. You'll have Tails and Brian to help if you want."

Brian: "I always get stuck with watching him…"

Ash: "Son!"

Brian: "Sorry, Dad."

Pirate Kyle: "Your Ash is called Dad?"

Ash: "Yes. I'm listed on his birth certificate, even."

Ultima: "Interesting… This universe makes me curious."

Buttercup: "Good. Come on, guys. You can tell us more on the-" A blue portal suddenly opened up. A man walked out in a lab coat holding a pocketwatch. He looked up from it.

Brian: "Professor Paradox!"

Paradox: "From the TV show, I know! I've kept tabs on this universe. I know all of you, AND your exploits."

Kyle 10: "Good to know you're on the case, too, Paradox. Great to see ya!"

Ultima: "Who?"

Paradox: "This must be your first time seeing me. I am Professor Paradox, a timewalker Kyle met months ago."

Pirate Kyle; "Good. Now I know him, too."

Paradox: "Kyle Kincius-Shiba of the Pirate Armada, I see. Pleasure to meet you in person as well."

Buttercup: "So… if you've been watching us… why did you not drop in to help?"

Paradox: "I've never needed to. You've been capable enough without me around, plus you have God Ki. Very little reason to see you, if at all, in most cases. Considering the scope of our problem now, though…"

Buttercup: "Right… Gotcha."

Paradox: "Bella and DriveMax won't be able to come here for a while, so I'm filling in until they come. The demons are still being sealed back in the Captain's dimension."

Pirate Kyle: "Good to know they're cleaning up, I guess."

Paradox: "I'm also here to take you right to the source of the Hands in this universe. DriveMax sealed it off quite well. Are you all ready?"

Kyle 10: "Guys?" He looked to us.

Buttercup: "You know it."

Blossom: "Of course!"

Bubbles: "YEAH!"

Ash: "I'd never ditch my universe in it's time of need!"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Can I have some rum for the road?" Tennyson facepalmed.

To be continued…

A/N: Yeah, this universe was never published, only because I never knew if it would take off, and knowing my track record for stories here… I didn't want to throw this one up to get dust. I liked it too much for that, even if this universe is literally just an amalgamation of crap I loved. It started as just a PPGZ universe with Dragon Ball rules, and then things snowballed. I made this one up in High School years ago and just added stuff to it as I found out more. I was also more heavily into Sonic in High School as opposed to now, and DBGT/DBS stuff started to get added in for the hell of it. Don't count on seeing this one get added as it's own separate story. It's just a personal thing I loved thinking stuff up for. But DBS Broly wasn't added, that's a different fight altogether.

Other than that… I thought it was a bit too weird for general audiences. There ya go.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle 10: Into the Kyleverse Part 3: Puff vs Punk

Kyle 10's POV…

I'll try to get to you guys from before. The Pirate Rangers and I met up to fight him in the usual Power Ranger fighting area, being a rock quarry. After this, we met the PowerPuff Girls Z, where the me in this universe turned out to be Buttercup of the PowerPuff Girls. Long story short, Chemical Z based incident. Blossom and Bubbles are still a thing, and she has a son and a wife. It's cool that she still found love, despite her issue of how she is right now. After a brief match I had with her, we met up with Professor Paradox, and he said he was going to take us to the location of the Hands of Armageddon in the PPGZ universe before HIM could get to it. Anyway…

Paradox: "This portal will take us to the building it is currently in. If we're going to make it, we must hurry. Captain Kincius-Shiba, Kyle 10, and the PowerPuffs all need to come!"

Pirate Kyle: "Sounds great to me."

Brian: "Aw man, I wanted to come!"

Ashley: "Sorry, son. You know your mother is in charge of handling the big jobs around here."

Brian: "Yeah…" Buttercup walked up to him.

Buttercup: "Don't worry, son. I'll be back." She hugged her son, and even kissed him on the forehead.

Brian: "MOM!" She laughed, and changed it up to pat him on the head. I saw Blossom a bit further away, hugging both Sonic and her baby. It was a great sight.

Kyle 10: "Well, if we're all ready to go now…"

Bubbles: "Oh yeah!" She jumped to action.

Blossom: "Anywhere we know?"

Paradox: "Indeed. You sealed off the path to get here long ago, as the three of you may well remember."

Buttercup: "Hold on… you can't possibly-"

Paradox: "I indeed do."

Kyle 10: "What are you guys talking about?"

Bubbles: "Oh no!"

Blossom: "The Punk Dimension! How could he be so cruel?"

Paradox: "DriveMax can be an enigmatic being, but he also likes to have as much security as possible." Buttercup looked pissed.

Buttercup: "Great. We have to go back and deal with Rosé again."

Pirate Kyle: "Like the wine?"

Blossom: "I wish."

Paradox: "No more waiting around! Come on!" As he led us through, we saw a destroyed wasteland, which looked like it had been ransacked some time ago, and it was like Townsville previously, comparing the building shapes, and how it already smelled like rotting corpses.

Kyle 10: "They… left all of this intact? Why haven't they just destroyed the planet yet?"

Bubbles: "They love the smell of death and pain in the morning." She sounded angry already.

Blossom: "We've only been here a few times before. They're us, but evil."

Buttercup: "Even MY counterpart takes joy in all of this suffering. They think they may be the last beings on the planet, and yet they're cool with it. They tried to go to our universe after we found a way to open a path into other ones, and made us switch realities. It took forever to find a way back to defeat them and force them to come back here. Recently, we fought them on their own turf, and they revealed that they had a way to fight our Super Saiyan Blue states."

Paradox: "Super Saiyan Rosé. They also acquired God Ki."

Pirate Kyle: "This God Ki thing is starting to piss me off. I'm going to show these bitches what it's like to mess with a real pirate."

Buttercup: "At least we have backup now. Come on. If we can work fast, we may be able to get under their noses!"

Paradox: "We stand a better chance together than apart. Luckily for you all, I know the way to the device." He began to lead us through the city, showing us more of the barren cityscape. The wind was howling through the air, blowing hard, making the Captain and I shiver.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Never in my travels have I seen such an empty land…"

Buttercup: "It'll get worse from here. Every civilian lives underground just so they can hide from them. The villains in our universe are all good guys here… and none of them could stop the three of them."

Paradox: "The hiding place of the Hands may not be surprising to the ladies, but the PowerPunk Girls recovered the device a few months ago." He said this with such dread.

Blossom: "Of course… The damn bitches they are. It looks even remotely cool or useful, they pull it up and use it for themselves."

Bubbles: "And they hate cute things!" She sounded so sad so randomly.

Kyle 10: "Right…" I began to see still decaying bodies lying out as well. I had to hold in some puke. The Captain also looked like he might lose his rum, too. That was disheartening to say the least. I never would have let my world get this bad. At least not without my death happening. And THAT was NEVER going to happen. Kyle Tennyson never goes out with a whimper. Paradox, the girls, including Bubbles, just looked stoic.

Blossom: "So, we storm their HQ, take the hands, and bail. If we're going to do this, we need to split up. Divide their attention equally. They'll have to split up into three just to track us down. We'll split up so that each of us has someone that has also invaded their place prior."

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Why don't we just go in guns blazing? I mean, that's how we pirates like to get people's attention, savvy?"

Kyle 10: "As much as I love storming with a full frontal assault myself, Captain, I'm going to follow Blossom's lead here. The two of us know nothing about the PowerPunk Girls. We need to exercise some form of caution for this. I mean, haven't you come up with a plan for hiding before?"

Pirate Kyle: "Once, but only because I knew Ken and Jessie would be an excellent distraction. It was kind of crazy."

Blossom: "ANYWAY…" She cleared her throat. The two of us pay more attention to her now.

Blossom: "I'll take the Captain with me, if that's fine with him."

Pirate Kyle: "Sure. You're the strategist." He had no objections. Blossom ended up raising her eyebrow towards him.

Blossom: "Also, Professor Paradox will go with Bubbles, and Buttercup will take Tennyson."

Kyle 10: "Fine with me. I wanted to get to know her better anyway."

Paradox: "Excellent. Don't worry. I'll keep Bubbles on track for now." Bubbles looked annoyed.

Bubbles: "I don't get off track that easily!" She looked annoyed, with an anime annoyed face out of nowhere.

Buttercup: "It's fine, Bubbles. We just have to get the Hands away from them."

Bubbles: "I know that, Buttercup! I can handle it!"

Pirate Kyle: "We doing this thing now?"

Blossom: "ARE we doing this thing now. And yes, we indeed are. Come on! Let's go." We split into separate directions. Buttercup and I got to a wall on the side.

Kyle 10: "Do they have security?"

Buttercup: "We're fortunate in that department. They won't know we're here unless they sense our God Ki being active. Blossom, Bubbles, and I suppressed ours on the way in. So they can't sense anything unless they're in their Super Saiyan God or Super Saiyan Rosé states. Is yours suppressed?"

Kyle 10: "Worked on it." I looked to Ultima.

Kyle 10: "You've been awfully quiet."

Ultima: "Observing all the scenery made me quite scared." Oh. This may have been her first time seeing something like this. The footage from the Foundation must have kept barren landscapes out when the SCP me invaded. I hope we don't end up calling on his help. It would be hard to get him to work with us. He HATES me.

Buttercup: "Well, we can handle it together. Think you can get us in without busting a wall?"

Kyle 10: "Oh can I?" I transformed into Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak: "Felt like going for a classic."

Buttercup: "Agreed." I grabbed her hand, turned us both intangible, and phased through. We became tangible again once we were inside. Looking around, I saw the lavish appearance of the inside. This castle was decorated like a Victorian era castle on the inside! All the crap going on outside, and they live like queens inside?! FUCK! I growled to myself.

Ultima: "Hmph. How deplorable…"

Buttercup: "I'll say. Keep it down, though. They still have super-hearing, like we do." I nodded, zipping my lips, which made it look like I zipped my forehead. Buttercup gave a slight giggle. I floated through the air as she began to walk through, and made me lookout. I would check ahead to make sure the coast was clear, even through walls if necessary, to make sure everything was ALL clear. The mission was a simple one. Get in, get out with the Hands, and get moving! HIM couldn't get the power to control the multiverse. Not this way.

Blossom's POV…

The captain and I were going to be together, and while he was taking it seriously, I could hear his mumbling about finding their drink fridge.

Blossom: "If they have a drink fridge, it's probably in the basement. And we have to make literally no noise at all if possible! They have super hearing!"

Pirate Kyle: "I would be a lot better off if we could hijack their rum. Stealing from lowlifes like these girls isn't even a crime, right?" He raised his eyebrow at me. Boy, if looks could kill.

Blossom: "It is, but I wouldn't mind overlooking it. You can have it if we can stumble upon it."

Pirate Kyle: "That's what I'm talking about." I covered his mouth, because I thought I heard someone else coming. It sounded like a footstep.

Blossom: "I think one of them found us."

Pirate Kyle: "Oh, how fan-fucking-tastic…" He drew his Pirate Saber, and held it close.

Pirate Kyle: "Not my idea of a good time, running from someone in their own base."

Blossom: "Hold on." I grabbed him and began to vibrate my body, making us both invisible.

Pirate Kyle: "Whoa. How'd you-"

Blossom: "SHH! Just hold on to my hand, okay?" I heard nothing, but assumed he nodded. We began to tiptoe through the hallway, finding my counterpart, Berserk. She was a redhead like me, but was in a preppy schoolgirl dress and miniskirt, colored pink with a red collar, and a pink/red checkerboard color scheme respectively. She wore white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes, too. Her 'bow' looked like a headband with four long massive fabric strands coming off of it. She seemed to be annoyed at something.

Berserk: "Ever since those Puffs sealed us back in here, there's been nothing FUN to do around here!" One of the strands on her head pulled a wine glass to her mouth, and she began drinking from it. Yes, she can control those with her mind. She also seemed to be reading a book, but set it down on the table next to her, growling in annoyance.

Pirate Kyle: "Wow…" Berserk reacted immediately, shooting eye beams off in his direction. It made a hole in the wall, seemingly into a green colored room.

Voice: "BERSERK! WHAT THE HELL!?" A girl in a low-cut leather tank top came running out in anger. She had spiked wristbands and a spiked belt on, with black jeans and dark green eyes. This was Brute, Buttercup's counterpart.

Berserk: "I thought I heard something near that area. You didn't?"

Brute: "No. Should I have?" Berserk shook her head at Brute, and set her drink down. The Captain and I began to slowly move out of the room. I can handle one of them on my own, but not both. Well, I could, but I would have to go all out in my highest form to do so. They still seemed relative to us in terms of power, and the Captain wouldn't be as much help against the two of them as having my whole team around would be.

Berserk: "Get Brat. We may have an unwanted intruder. Or three."

Brute: "The Puffs are here, huh? Great. Buttercup owes me for the last thrashing."

Berserk: "They all owe us that much. Breaking in without a reason to fight? We must have something that they want badly. While you're getting Brat, go to the treasure horde and ensure we're fine there, okay?"

Brute: "Got it, boss." She chuckled about the work that they would need to do soon. Berserk looked in our direction at first, then flew out. I made myself and the Captain visible after she flew out.

Pirate Kyle: "I'm thinking we should warn the others that they know we're here."

Blossom: "Yes." I pulled put my communicator and sent a text to both Bubbles and Buttercup that the Punks knew we were here.

Pirate Kyle: "I thought Bubbles was going to be the one getting us exposed. I'm sorry."

Blossom: "Hey… I don't like this any more than you, but at least you can admit when you screw up."

Pirate Kyle: "Buttercup doesn't?"

Blossom: "She can… it just takes her a while to admit it was a screw up. Come on. We should be more vigilant." I grabbed his hand again, making us invisible again.

Pirate Kyle: "I'm guessing you can't see me, because I can't see you."

Blossom: "Right. Now stay quiet." We moved quickly.

Bubbles' POV…

Bubbles: "Punks know we're here. Get Hands soon."

Paradox: "We don't have much time, then. Come on." Paradox continued to lead me through the corridors. I did offer to make him and me invisible, but he said it wasn't necessary. I just went with it, and we kept running.

Bubbles: "We are close to the stash of treasure like you said, right?"

Paradox: "Yes. It is my business to know these things. I've wandered these halls plenty of times without getting lost, young lady. But you must remember that timing is everything. We need the others here in order to use the device to begin with."

Bubbles: "Right…" I rolled my eyes. I know he's usually right, like Doctor Who, I would guess, but Blossom's the Who fan, not me. I zoomed ahead, and actually saw Brat, who was lying back in a beanbag with her stuffed punk-themed octopus. She was wearing a blue tank top with black arm warmers, wore many bracelets on her wrists, and a sky blue miniskirt with knee-high black boots. Her pigtails were even longer than mine.

Brat: "O. M. G! Krakken, this day is, like, SSOOOOOOO BORING! I hate lying around and totally doing nothing!"

Bubbles; "Oh God."

Paradox: "Indeed."

Brat: "I've been begging for the Puffs to show up for MONTHS! Just so I have something DECENT to fight with!"

Bubbles: "Well, she's gonna get her wish."

Paradox: "Hold on." He stopped me.

Bubbles: "What?"

Paradox: "Brute will be here momentarily."

Bubbles: "It's like you have the Time Stone from Avengers."

Paradox: "Stay back for now, please." On cue, nearly, Brute appeared near Brat, breaking a wall.

Brat: "BRUTE! YOU LIKE, KILLED MY WALL! You also scared the hell out of Krakken…"

Brute: "We can fix it later! The Puffs are actually here!"

Brat: "Wow. I, like, guess you DO get what you wished for!" She jumped up happily, surprising Brute.

Brute: "Brat, you honestly jinxed us?"

Brat: 'Ch-yeaah…" Ugh.

Brute: "I hate it when you talk like that, bitch."

Brat: "Like, look who's talking!" She suddenly looked angry.

Brute: "Shut the fuck up."

Paradox: "We need to take our leave." He led me away from them. No way I could fight Brat and Brute at the same time! Here I was hoping Buttercup would have ended up getting next to me later on, so we could both take them on together! Suddenly, Brat appeared in front of us.

Brat: "Oh! Like, hi, Bubbles!"

Bubbles: "Brat. Been a while."

Brat: "Sure has! You need to work on cloaking your energy field or something."

Bubbles: "I don't like the way you talk."

Brat: "Like I care~…" She waved me off. She then noticed Paradox.

Brat: "Is that, like… your Grandpa?"

Paradox: "No. I am a timewalker. It is not like that matters to you, however…"

Brat: "You're totally right. So… wanna dance?" She powered up into Super Saiyan Rose, and smirked at me. I went into Super Saiyan Blue.

SSJ Blue Bubbles: "Ok, Paradox. I'll fight her. You keep looking. That fair?"

Paradox: "Certainly." He vanished into a blue portal.

SSJ Rose Brat: "Like, where did he go?"

SSJ Blue Bubbles: "None of your business. Wanna dance?" I beckoned her to come at me.

SSJ Rose Brat: "I'll enjoy this, totally more than I should." She grinned evilly, and we punched each other in the face, making a shockwave that surged through their entire castle. Welp, we can forget about stealth now. Whoops.

SSJ Blue Bubbles: "I think I just screwed up."

SSJ Rose Brat: "You sure did. Now we KNOW you're here. It's only a matter of where, Bubs." I kicked her in the gut when she said that.

SSJ Blue Bubbles: "Only Buttercup can call me that." I blasted her through the wall behind her, and then I got hit by a pink/dark blue blast to push me back into the wall. Brat dropped over me, and tried to summon her weapon, a big spear, to impale me. I blocked it by summoning my giant bubble wand. I spun it as I was still pushing it back, and sent a barrage of blue sparking energy bubbles, blinding her and then encasing her in a bubble. She sliced it open, and we began to clash with both of those weapons, and I swung her spear out of the way, then slugged her in the jaw, and she flew into the floors below us. I pulled out my communicator very briefly to alert Blossom and Buttercup about the trouble. If there's one advantage we have over the PowerPunks immediately, it's our teamwork. Brat reappeared in front of me and rushed at me again.

SSJ Rose Brat: "Telling them that we know won't help!"

SSJ Blue Bubbles: "At least they'll know that they could be being watched right now. And besides. You're all inferior to us anyway." Brat growled at me, and tried to run me through with her spear, when I sidestepped it, and kicked her in the face, spinning my bubble wand around again.

SSJ Blue Bubbles: "BUBBLE… CHAMPAGNE!" I threw the bubble barrage at her, and she got clobbered by a large barrage of bubbles, and they strapped her to the ground.

SSJ Rose Brat: "FUCK THIS ATTACK!" She powered up, releasing a purple aura that decimated the bubble goop she was trapped in, when she found herself encased in yet another bubble. I pulled my hands back, and teleported right in front of her.

SSJ Rose Brat: "Oh…"

SSJ Blue Bubbles: "MASENKO!" I had her enveloped in the beam, and I blew her through many of the walls. This castle was probably going to go down in a bit. Meaning they'll have to get a new castle or rebuild this one when we leave. Brat flew back up, and was panting, looking at me with hatred.

SSJ Rose Brat: "How did you get so strong?!"

SSJ Blue Bubbles: "I train all the time now. I wasn't always as hard of a trainer as I am now, but I'm on par with my sisters again. I got tired of lagging behind them in their shadows. I'm not just cute. I'm hardcore." I grinned at her. She roared at me, and flew towards me to kick me in the face. Her roundhouse kick missed, and I tossed her into the ground to shoot a volley of ki blasts. She deflected all of them away, then zoomed up to hit me in the gut. I spewed saliva, then swung with a karate chop to her midsection. She dodged, as I spun around very quickly to blast her in the face with my eye beams. She backed up as she was struck in the face with them.

SSJ Rose Brat: "AGH! YOU BITCH!" She swung blindly, I only had to dodge by moving my head to one side. I kicked her in the back of the head, making her fly into the dirt. My comlink went off, and I picked it up.

SSJ Blue Bubbles: "Hello?"

Paradox: "Bubbles, I have found the hands. It also seems as if HIM has not been here yet. Come immediately."

SSJ Blue Bubbles: "I'm a little preoccupied. Call the others!"

Paradox: "They already are preoccupied!"

Kyle 10's POV… (leading up to this call)

Buttercup and I were still invisible as Ghostfreak.

Buttercup: "I can turn invisible myself, but this IS much easier."

Ghostfreak: "Nothing seems to be leading to a feasible path to the Hands, though."

Ultima: "This schematic search is also leaving me with no leads. Crap. I hate not being able to immediately find answers. Must come from your generation."

Ghostfreak: "Leave the millennial crap out of this!"

Buttercup: "Agreed, you two. Come on, we seem to have not-" We heard explosions coming from a lower level in the base.

Buttercup: "And… we seem to have been found out. Probably Bubbles."

Ghostfreak: "Then we need to work fast. Screw the stealth." I let go of Buttercup, allowing her to go visible as well as myself. When I did, I was shot in the left arm. The shot nearly burned through my sun-proof cloak as well.

Ghostfreak: "GAAAAHHH! THE LIGHT BURNS!" I turned back into me, to reduce the damage the burn made, but SHIT that hurt!

Voice: "What's up, Buttercup?" Buttercup looked at our attacker.

Buttercup: "Brute!" I saw a slightly more stripper-esque version of her, like she was almost entirely decked out in leather. I'm guessing this version is also a counterpart of me in some way that's evil instead of good. I'm not discounting the possibility.

Brute: "Who's the…" She froze, seeing me fully. Utima turned my hand into a Heatblast had to absorb some energy of the burn, and made it an entire arm.

Ultima (in Kyle 10's head): "Hope you don't mind."

Kyle 10(thinking): "Absolutely not. Thanks." I got up, and sent a flamethrower at Brute. She, in her shock, was blown back through the hallway.

Buttercup: "A partial transformation?!"

Ultima: "Yeah. I can control that part of his abilities."

Buttercup: "Ben never did that in the TV show. I like it!"

Kyle 10: "Thanks. Can't believe I blew her back, though. If she's comparable to you, and I was able to blow her back, either she was off guard, or I was stronger than I thought." Brute got up, looking at me with fury.

Brute: "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU…? Why do you look like-"

Buttercup: "The old version of us? That's because he IS us, bitch."

Kyle 10: "And I immediately don't like you."

Brute: "I guess I'll just have to kill the both of you then. I've been waiting for a rematch! And unlike the others… I DON'T SLACK OFF WHEN I TRAIN!" She immediately began powering up and increasing her power, even to the point where I lost the capability to sense it.

Ultima: "I can't get a read on her anymore, Kyle!" Buttercup began powering up as well, pushing back against her.

Buttercup: "Kyle, go into a mega-strong alien! I don't think a partial form will do anything to her!"

Kyle 10: "You don't need to tell us twice! Let's go, ULTIMA!" Ultima un-transformed my arm, and I glowed red, transforming into Bardock.

Bardock: "This should do. Come on… GOD KI!" Or what little of it I did have. I increased my powers, powering up so much that even though I did go Super Saiyan, my energy was increased to yet another level. My muscles began to bulge out and increase significantly, and I began to shrink them down.

Ultima (in Kyle 10's head): "Grade 3?! Are you mad?"

SSJ Bardock: "Sorry Ultima. It's hard to gauge my muscle size sometimes…" I settled for Grade 2, AKA Ascended Super Saiyan, augmented with a God Ki boost. When they were both done, Buttercup hit the Super Saiyan state, but was now in a form that was blue instead of gold. Her tail was also blue to match.

Ascended SSJ Bardock: "Super Saiyan Blue?"

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "Indeed." Then I turned to Brute, and saw her hair was also spiked up, but it was PINK! It made me laugh.

SSJ Rose Brute: "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING?! I'M A SUPER SAIYAN GOD SUPER SAIYAN!"

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "Tennyson, it may look funny, in fact, I agree. But it's no laughing matter. Super Saiyan Rose is just as strong as Blue. It's pink instead because of the evil in their hearts."

Ascended SSJ Bardock: "But pink though? WOW! Now I know what Albedo would look like when he hits God!"

Ultima: "Oh my word… Um, Kyle… Brute here really is on Buttercup's level! These readings are insane!"

SSJ Rose Brute: "At least your watch has a sense of awareness, unlike you!"

Ascended SSJ Bardock: "Fuck you, bitch. You literally look like a hooker trying too hard to be sexy. Buttercup and I are going to put you down!" I rushed at Brute, and swung, when she caught my fist.

SSJ Rose Brute: "Is this all you got? Come on now." She spun me around in the air, and decked me in the face. I flew through the walls and landed outside the castle, sliding along the ground. Buttercup appeared next to me and caught me by the tail.

Ascended SSJ Bardock: "OW!"

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "You haven't mastered your Super Saiyan form yet?"

Ascended SSJ Bardock: "No. I haven't. I can go Ultra if I need to, but other than that, I'm stuck with this. I know how slow Ultra is compared to Ascended, but I haven't been able to master the form. I haven't had it for long."

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "If the RowdyRuffs were here, we may have been able to do the God ritual on you… but it looks like I'm stuck with you like this… Well, use your other abilities as well. You may have force, but it's nothing against her if you don't have a handle on God Ki like we do."

SSJ Rose Brute: "How right you are, Butterbitch." She also teleported to us, and cracked her neck.

SSJ Rose Brute: "As much as I hate pink, if it's the color of my most powerful form… I'll have to make due." Buttercup whispered one more thing to me

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "I do have powers beyond Blue… but I want to see what you got. You see, if I go beyond Blue my way… I may not be able to hold it for long. I can use it well, but the form drains too much of my stamina to use it for a long time. If we work together right, we can end this in one fell swoop."

Ascended SSJ Bardock: "Agreed. In exchange, I want you to teach me the way to master the Super Saiyan form."

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "Sure. I'm game for that." She let go of my tail, and I got all my strength back in an instant.

Ascended SSJ Bardock: "Come on! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I made an army of clones of myself to surround us.

SSJ Rose Brute: "Shadow clones? Really?! PLEASE!" She made an energy orb around herself, and spread it all around. My clones and I jumped up as Buttercup rushed her. Brute blocked her attack, and the two of them began to engage in the traditional Dragon Ball Z style of clashing in midair, flying everywhere.

Ascended SSJ Bardock 2: "Alright, guys! BOMBARDMENT! HAA!" My clones and I began to shoot a hail of ki blasts in Brute's direction. She began to knock them around, poofing a few of my clones, when I decided to go under her.

Ascended SSJ Bardock 1: "HAAA!" I sent an energy wave up from under her as Buttercup brought her hands behind her.

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "KAAAAAA… MEEEEEE…. HAAAAAA…. MEEEEEE…" Brute brought one of her hands up and shot at Buttercup, smacking my Ki blast away and back down at me, smacking me in the gut. I couldn't react with how fast it was deflected. This God Ki is too much for me to fight back against right now! My tiny bit of it doesn't even hold back the impact very much. I flipped to my feet, and decided to rush at her from behind.

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "HAAAAA!" Brute powered her way through the attack, and kicked her towards the ground. Buttercup used Chaos Control to teleport, then deck her in the face. Brute flew backwards in response to the impact, then I zoomed at her and landed a punch to her midsection, which sent her into the ground. Buttercup and I regrouped, and brought our hands together. As we charged up together, my clones all rushed at Brute.

SSJ Rose Brute: "YOU FOOLS! CLONES CAN'T HURT ME!" She sent a barrage of pink ki blasts at the clones, poofing them all as they flew at her.

Ascended SSJ Bardock 1: "How much more should we charge? I mean, she's killing my clones!"

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "I thought Shadow Clones weren't meant to be durable anyway!"

Ascended SSJ Bardock 1: "Doesn't mean I like seeing them poofed away over and over!" Brute came out of the horde of clones, pushing them all aside, and making them all poof at once.

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "KAIOKEN TIMES 20!"

Ascended SSJ Bardock: "KAIOKEN TIMES 4!" Red auras overtook our current aura colors.

SSJ Rose Brute: "Kaioken?! NO!"

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "YEP! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT'S HAPPENING, FUCKWIT!"

Ascended SSJ Bardock: "NOW!"

SSJ Blue Buttercup and Ascended SSJ Bardock: "KAMEHAMEHA!" The blast shot into Brute, knocking her back into the ground again. Our combined massive red aura blew the wind out of her, I could tell. As this happened, I gathered energy from my Chakra pool, and converted it into a mass of Chaos and Chakra.

Ascended SSJ Bardock: "CHAOS… RASENGAN!" I dashed for Brute as she was down, and hit her dead on with my attack. I then went Ultra Super Saiyan to increase the power output. It may be slower, but it is good for stronger attacks once I use Ascended to close the distance. That's how I balance the two.

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "Clever, Tennyson! Now, MOVE ASIDE!" I saw a sapphire blue dragon get summoned around her fist. I dashed aside before Brute could blast me away, and Buttercup flew right at Brute.

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "KAIOKEN X20… DRAGON FIST!" She hit Brute as hard as she could, while turning into a glowing blue dragon similar to Shenron, which had green glowing eyes in it like hers. The collision made a huge explosion, even blowing me away.

Ultima: "WHOA! My scanners are literally getting broken!"

Ultra SSJ Bardock: "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I couldn't manage to keep myself intact as I flew, so I went NRG to land on the ground and try to hold myself in. The wind was overpowering, but NRG was a pretty heavy alien… or so I thought. Even NRG was struggling, so I went Giga Humongousaur immediately after, and planted both of my hands into the ground, growing to 200 feet tall, making the wind nearly trivial.

Giga Humongousaur: "So much for a heavy metal suit…"

Ultima: "Y-yeah… It'll take a while to fix these scanners."

Giga Humongousaur: "Buttercup!" I saw them facing each other.

SSJ Rose Brute: "That Tennyson kid is clever, sure… but he's weak compared to us."

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "His potential is clearly there, though. Even you can't deny that, Brute."

SSJ Rose Brute: "I never said he was devoid of potential, Buttercup. I'm just saying if he's trying to work with you, he's way out of his league. What little he knows of his God Ki is nothing compared to either of us."

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "He knows more than most of the others I know. I'm surprised that he even picked up on it." I walked up to hear this.

SSJ Rose Brute: "Turning into a Godzilla, huh? Too bad you can't do anything against me, regardless of your size."

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "Even with Kaioken x20 from me as well, huh? You HAVE gotten stronger, Brute. Nice."

SSJ Rose Brute: "I would NEVER lose to you. Not again. I'll kill both of you, AND your sisters if I have to! But why are you here to begin with?"

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "None of your damn business." I raised my arm to try and smash Brute, when she raised her arm up, and shot me in the face. That knocked me out of Giga Humongousaur, turning me back to normal.

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "KYLE!"

Kyle 10: "Oww…" Brute was then immediately in my face, and she swung at me. I was transported away by my own Chaos Control via Ultima'a influence.

Ultima: "You won't lay one hand on him you bitch!" I regained my sight to see Brute show up again, and Buttercup punching her in the face, stopping her next move. I transformed into Firecracker.

Ultima: "WHOA! Kyle!"

Firecracker: "I know I'm gonna get a huge amp with the hits she threw at me. It's fine." I clicked the Ember Celica, then launched myself up, and flew at Brute. Just when Buttercup was going to land another elbow, I punched her dead on in the forehead, and released a bullet at the same time, making a noticeable dent in it. The impact tore the ground up, making a crater.

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "Kyle? Is that…"

Firecracker: "It is… yeah." I turned to look at her.

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "Do you know how-"

Firecracker: "No. If I did, I would tell you." Brute got up, looking at me, seeing I was in a female state.

SSJ Rose Brute: "Well well well… a version of us that can change her gender on the fly?! WOW! How fucking nuts is that, Buttercup?!" She laughed haughtily, trying to incite a reaction in Buttercup.

Firecracker: "Allow me to show you a little something I can do that no other wielder can. You ready Yang?"

Yang (in Kyle 10's head): "I'll lend you more power. Sure." A fiery aura lit up around me as this happened, releasing phoenix wings around me. My eyes were blazing as well.

Firecracker: "BLAZE MODE! LET'S GO!" I launched myself at her, and she tried to merely catch my fist again. But I ended up cracking a bone in her arm on impact.

SSJ Rose Brute: "AAAGGHH! HOW DARE YOU!" She swung at me again. I took it dead on, flying backwards, but I also teleported. When she swung at me again, she saw me poof, leaving a log behind.

SSJ Rose Brute: "W… what the fuck?!"

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "Substitution immediately after a Chaos Control… he is good." She looked up to see my aura transform into a phoenix entirely in midair, and I dove down, landing another haymaker into Brute's scalp. I blew a noticeable dent in it.

Firecracker Blaze Mode: "Want to know something about my Blaze Mode that I never told anyone before?" Brute got up and swung at me again, but I was the one to catch her fist now.

SSJ Rose Brute: "No… You were nothing to me before?! HOW DID YOU-"

Firecracker Blaze Mode: "This is where me having God Ki actually helps. My original state just absorbs the damage I take to boost my strength, even in my Ultimate and Giga states. However, if I use Blaze Mode and absorb damage, it adds the properties of the source of the power I absorb as well. Blaze Mode isn't JUST a power boost. It's a power modifier." I kicked Brute in the gut, making her spew blood on me. I then used an elbow to knock her into the dirt.

Yang (in Kyle 10's head): "Your God Ki limit is nearing it's peak! You gotta end it here!" I nodded. I then reared up as Brute got up, and I began unloading punches and bullets into her face, getting into my signature Dempsey Roll combination of punches, knocking her around. I then swung one final time into her gut, knocking her out of Rose form.

Brute: "GAAAAGHH!" She then fell to her knees, and I fell out of Blaze Mode at the same time.

Firecracker; "D-Damn it…"

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "TENNYSON!" She flew up to get me before Brute tried to heat vision me.

Brute: "Wow. Nearly had me. I guess you hit your God Ki limit."

Firecracker: "Still not used to harnessing it yet…" I ended the boost of it, and coughed, changing back to me.

Kyle 10: "Sorry, Buttercup."

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "You did good, man. I'll take it from here."

Ultima: "Thanks so much. I'll try to heal Kyle up." Buttercup turned her attention to Brute, as she exploded back into Super Saiyan Rose.

SSJ Rose Brute: "I got a little more in me. Come on. Power up so we can end this."

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "Okay, but you're not going to like it."

Pirate Kyle's POV…

AHOY MATES! Hijacking this for now to give you an update on the situation with me and Blossom!

Pirate Kyle: "Well shit… Buttercup and Tennyson are so strong… they make me look like spare change."

Blossom: "Hey. You're good in your own way. Trust me. Just because you enjoy rum so much you gotta have it all the time, it doesn't mean you suck at your job, or that you're weak."

Pirate Kyle: "Maybe if I had all the Grand Powers of the other Ranger teams as well, I'd be more useful."

Blossom: "Well, as long as you're helping, you're doing something."

Voice: "I couldn't agree more. Took me forever to find you, Bloss." We turned to see Berserk.

Pirate Kyle: "The prep and the goth, and we get the preppy one."

Berserk: "Silence, fool! You cannot possibly comprehend the trouble you've incited!"

Blossom: "Already using the bigger words are we, Berzy?"

Berserk: "Berzy?"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "The hell's up with that girly?"

Blossom: "You can stop with the impression."

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "You're just jealous I can do it better than you."

Blossom: "You sound NOTHING like Johnny Depp."

Berserk: "SILENCE!" She stomped on the floor, making a mini-crater. I pulled out my Ranger Key and Morpher.

Pirate Kyle: "Pirate Power! Transform!" I went into my Power Ranger suit.

Pirate Kyle: "You think you can actually beat us BOTH, huh?"

Blossom: "Well, at least I have someone watching my back. Bring it!"

Berserk: "Seeing as how everyone else is throwing down, I'll happily oblige you." She began to shake the building, and screaming as she powered up. Blossom was doing the same thing. I pulled up my saber and musket, trying to stand against the wind that was building up. Soon, the two of them exploded into different new forms. Berserk had pink hair and glowing pink eyes, and Blossom now had blue hair and blue eyes like Bubbles'.

SSJ Blue Blossom: "Still using Rose, are we?"

SSJ Rose Berserk: "Of course. We all assumed you'd keep getting stronger, and get stronger you did. I am still assuming we scale to you nearly exactly, as we always have."

SSJ Blue Blossom: "Well, if you push me hard enough, you'll see how strong we are."

Pirate Kyle: "Oh yeah. Changing hair color equals more power. At least with Tennyson it made sense."

SSJ Rose Berserk: "Tennyson? Explain."

SSJ Blue Blossom: "That doesn't concern you, Berserk. Let's dance." I shot from my musket the moment Blossom said this. Berserk caught the bullets.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Um… well then… that was the first test, and you passed! Congrats!"

SSJ Rose Berserk: "I would have even been able to stop those in my base form you fool. Begone." She brought up her hand and pushed me back with some invisible force. I flew through the walls, and landed outside.

Pirate Kyle: "CRAP! Oh wait…" I pulled out the Ninja Storm Key now.

Pirate Kyle: "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" I turned into the Ninja Storm Red Ranger, and pulled out the hang glider, soaring through the air to turn my descent into a painless one. Berserk was suddenly next to me, about to punch me, when Blossom showed up next to her and lassoed her in a yo-yo rope.

SSJ Rose Berserk: "What in the-"

SSJ Blue Blossom: "Hit her!"

Pirate Kyle: "Ninja Sword!" I unsheathed the blade, and sliced Berserk with it repeatedly. Berserk didn't react until part of her hair fell out.

SSJ Rose Berserk: "YOU BASTARD! MY HAIR IS BAD ENOUGH AS IT IS!" She kicked me in the gut, nearly blowing a hole in me. Blossom flew for me, when a ribbon entangled her and held her tightly. I hopped onto the side of the castle and jumped off of it to hop into the air.

Pirate Kyle: "Let's see how you like this one! Activate Battlizer!" Shane's Ninja Storm Battlizer snapped on to me over my chest, legs, and arms. I dove for Berserk, punching her across the face with a straight. Even though I made a shockwave on impact, she barely budged.

Pirate Kyle: "No way… I threw everything into that…"

SSJ Rose Berserk: "I am a Super Saiyan Rose, you incompetent buffoon." She kicked me again, nearly blowing off the Battlizer, but it stayed intact. It sure did hurt, though. Was she holding back? I saw Blossom power up and out of the ribbon she was caught in, and begin shooting her yo-yo repeatedly at Berserk, knocking her back with the constant pelting. I decided to take advantage of this distraction as well.

Pirate Kyle: "Battlizer! Flight Mode!" A hawk flew in as I jumped up to it. I got a sword, a jetpack with massive wings attached to it, along with the hawk head going on my left arm, and began to fly at her, then slashed her, dismembering one of her ribbons.

Pirate Kyle: "One down and- GAAH!" She snared me up in one of the other ribbons, and slammed me into the ground.

SSJ Rose Berserk: "Do you seek to annoy me, HUMAN?! WHY DO YOU INSIST ON HELPING THESE STUPID GIRLS, ANYWAY?!" Blossom punched Berserk in the face, freeing me. When I went back to look at them, I saw them moving at speeds I couldn't even keep up with. My sight may have seen them for split seconds at a time, but even then, I lost them the moment I located a trace of them hopping around. I brought all of my energy into the center of my suit, and prepared to fire, hoping Blossom would notice and let Berserk slow down. Blossom seemed to see this, as she teleported away, and ended up next to me, pulling her arms back, generating a purple orb. Berserk stopped, and saw us charging up.

SSJ Blue Blossom: "We'll both need to hit her."

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Noted, lass. Now, let's nuke this broad."

SSJ Blue Blossom: "GALICK GUN!" I fired my beam, and Blossom used her Galick Gun. Berserk shot her own blast into the beam, trying to hold both of our attacks back.

Pirate Kyle: "HAAAAAAAAAA!" I put even more energy into my attack, trying to her. When Blossom increased her output, the resulting explosion pushed all three of us away from each other. I zoomed up with my jetpack, and slashed Berserk across the chest. Her shirt got ripped, but I noticed there wasn't even a cut in her skin. Are my attacks even doing a bloody thing to her?! She responded by swinging at me and knocking me into the ground, making my Battlizer fall off and fly apart. I pulled out the sheath on my back with the sword still in it, and pulled out a gun handle.

Pirate Kyle: "Eat Laser Blaster!" The shots were merely bouncing off of Berserk.

Pirate Kyle: "N-no!"

SSJ Rose Berserk: "Maybe you were the wrong form of backup for this mission!"

SSJ Blue Blossom: "CAPTAIN!" She threw a blast into Berserk's face. Berserk yelped from the impact as she swung a right haymaker into Berserk's face, and then used a knee to hit her in her now-exposed gut. Berserk yelled, then swung into Blossom's face. This impact made me get blown back even farther. Okay. I had to use the big guns. I pulled out the Red DinoThunder Key.

Pirate Kyle: "DinoThunder! Power Up!" I turned into the Red DinoThunder Ranger, and pulled up the Triassic Shield.

Pirate Kyle: "TRIASSIC RANGER!" The white spots around my armor got replaced with blue spots outlined in gold. I also obtained golden shoulder pads, and golden accents along my face. I then made the blade pop out of the shield, and slowly walked towards Berserk and Blossom.

SSJ Rose Berserk: "You're nothing but show, Triassic Ranger. Trust me, nothing you do can hurt me!"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Funny thing about that, love. You were never in my world." I energized the blade up, and slashed at her. A rip in the universe opened up behind her.

SSJ Blue Blossom: "What in the hell?!"

SSJ Rose Berserk: "You… WHAT IS THIS?!" I slashed the blade into Berserk, knocking her into the rift, and then I jumped in after her. The rift closed up behind me. We were now in a desert in the middle of an old west ghost town.

Pirate Kyle: "Welcome… to the Triassic Realm. Anything I want to happen, happens here. No questions asked." I slashed at her, and made an actual cut in her now.

SSJ Rose Berserk: "GAAAHH!" She then collapsed to the dirt.

Pirate Kyle: "Even getting rid of your damned immunity to anything I could do. I think this was the only Ranger Key I have that can do shit to you." She shot her own Galick Gun at me as I smacked it away with the shield part of my blade. The blast blew apart a house and blew up some random cacti in the background of the realm.

SSJ Rose Berserk: "And I guess only you can let me out of this blasted place?!"

Pirate Kyle: "Yes. And trust me. If you thought you knew what hell was before… this is nothing."

SSJ Rose Berserk: "GAAAAHHHH!" She began to power up. I yawned at this, and shot at her with the laser that was still in my holster. I made a hole in her shoulder with it that made her stop powering up.

SSJ Rose Berserk: "You hurt me with a bullet?!"

Pirate Kyle: "Well, technically a laser, but yes. Kind of." I made it into the ThunderMax Saber mode, and slashed with both that and my Triassic Saber at the same time. I made an X-shaped cut in her, and I noticed the realm was starting to fade.

Pirate Kyle: "Wish I really could do this longer love, but this should end it!" I slashed at her with both swords again, kicking her out of the realm and into the real world again, knocking her into the castle. Berserk slowly began to get up.

SSJ Blue Blossom: "Wow. Nice job. Wish I saw what you did."

Pirate Kyle: "We should be able to win now. Thanks for the distraction. Did you know I could do that?"

SSJ Blue Blossom: "I was just trying to give you an opportunity to prove your worth. I think you did just fine." She winked to me. I just nodded, taking it in stride.

SSJ Rose Berserk: "This… isn't… over…"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle 10: Into the Kyleverse 4: Puff vs. Punk Part 2

Kyle 10's POV…

I opened my eyes, seeing both a blue/white aura coming from Buttercup, and a purple aura coming from Brute with some pink on the outer edges of it. I could barely move from exerting my God Ki as much as I had. Even with Firecracker's Blaze Mode's other properties, I still couldn't land a finishing blow on Brute to end the fight. But Buttercup did say she had a power beyond Blue, and I kind of wanted to see what she meant. Who's to say Brute also didn't have something beyond Rose? I tried to move to get up.

Utima: "No, Kyle. You'd only get in the way right now. Even if you could get up, I'd only use one of your speedy form's sets of legs to get you to move to a safer spot. This will do for now, though."

Kyle 10: "I'm not really a Doppelganger like Trey, am I?"

Ultima: "Maybe I did overhype the changes quite a bit, but I do have the limb changing properties, and I CAN heal you if I have to, but not quite to the lengths of Arsenal, your own Doppelganger transformation. You can use him easier than you used to, though."

Kyle 10: "I think even Trey would have healed from all of this by now."

Ultima: "Putting Trey in your mess… he'd probably be out for a lesser amount of time, but he would be out of commission for a fair bit, I'm sure. Plus, he doesn't have me." I detected the smugness in her voice, and chuckled.

Kyle 10: "Let's see what Buttercup's 'power beyond Blue' really is then."

Ultima: "Considering what I have seen… and what I know about prior Super Saiyan states, maybe she has an Ascended or Ultra level like you do."

Kyle 10: "I think it might be something else."

SSJ Rose Brute: "Well. I overheard Kyle over there just now."

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "I'm not joking about that, by the way. I really do have that power."

SSJ Rose Brute: "Show me what it is, then. Come on."

SSJ Blue Buttercup: "Only because I think we may be on a time crunch." She dispelled her Blue form, reverting to normal.

Ultima: "IS SHE BAKED?!"

Kyle 10: "This might be part of it. Maybe."

SSJ Rose Brute: "The watch is right, Buttercup! Changing back to normal won't do you any…" Her eyes bugged out. When I felt Buttercup's power briefly, it had vanished again. So it IS another divine form of some type, that much is certain. But it felt like she had to clear her own mind as well as her body. All at once. I saw sparkles beginning to emanate and flow around her slowly, as her hair slowly spiked up and began to get silver highlights.

SSJ Rose Brute: "What the hell have you gotten?!" Buttercup did not respond, and then the aura went full silver with blue outlines, and her hair went entirely silver, all in an instant. Her tail was also silver. The push of energy she made after that even budged me. She looked at me with silver eyes where the green in her eyes would normally be.

Kyle 10: "W-whoa…" She winked at me, then turned back to Brute, and crossed her arms. When she spoke now, her voice literally made an echo.

Buttercup: _"You have one… and only one opportunity to surrender, Brute. Otherwise, I'll just get you out of my way."_

SSJ Rose Brute: "It's like you transcended… to another power beyond the Gods… I can't… believe this…" Buttercup made one step towards Brute, making her stumble backwards in fear. Brute decided to fight anyway, though. Even though I could not sense either of their power levels, I could just tell. Buttercup reached her maximum, and was not going to let up. Then, I saw Buttercup vanish, and the next second later, she was behind Brute with her arm out to the side.

Buttercup: _"Give it a second. It takes time a few seconds to register how fast I moved."_ Is she implying that she's faster than Chaos Control in that state? Then Brute's eyes widened, as she suddenly seemed to be getting beat up by the air, having a seizure as each white light began to pummel the life out of her. The final hit seemed to be a punch to the liver, knocking her into a faraway cliff, and making a large explosion in it as Buttercup moved her arm in the direction of the cliff, and fired one ki blast into it, making another silver explosion.

Buttercup: _"Ultra Instinct."_

Kyle 10 and Ultima: "Wha…?"

MUI Buttercup: _"This power-up is called Ultra Instinct. I'm using the mastered version of it right now. I could use the Omen version as well, but I figured we should just end the battle while ending it is good."_ She powered down to base after that.

Buttercup: "It's quite the boost… literally at about 500 times Blue. Or maybe even higher." She said this like it was no big deal.

Ultima: "Your power level is already beyond my scanning capabilities as Blue, and you're telling me that THAT is at least 500 times Blue?!"

Buttercup: "Indeed. How much longer you need to heal there?"

Kyle 10: "Um… Ultima?"

Ultima: "At least a few minutes. It's a good thing my veins are all over Kyle's body, otherwise, this would be nigh impossible."

Kyle 10: "Is she…"

Buttercup: "No. She isn't. I probably should have, but… I had to hold back a fair amount just to make sure she'd be out of our hair for a suitable amount of time, and I didn't want to take the other girls' fights away from them."

Kyle 10: "How considerate of you." She ran over to pick me up… bridal style. I didn't know how to feel at this moment. It's me picking me up.

Buttercup: "I always hold people this way. Don't worry. It tends to be one of the safer holds."

Kyle 10: "Or you're just trying to fuck with me."

Buttercup: "Or that." She grinned. "Come on." She continued speaking, "We got to see how the others are. You want to see what kind of 'beyond Blue' the others have?"

Kyle 10: "You ALL surpassed Blue?"

Buttercup: "Uh huh!" She Chaos Controlled to where Blossom was, and I saw her and Captain Kincius staring down a rose-aura'd puff that looked preppy in the clothes, but not really anywhere else.

Buttercup: "That's Berserk, the leader of the PowerPunk Girls. She's kind of the reason that this whole place is fucked up how it is. She's the one that started the conquest and made it impossible for the world to thrive to try and resist them. All the Chemical Z in this universe belongs to them."

Ultima: "How about you guys?"

Buttercup: "We confiscate any solid-form Chemical Z, and that shit is rare."

Kyle 10: "How so?"

Buttercup: "Well… you know how Chemical Z gave us Saiyan abilities?"

Kyle 10: "Uh huh."

Buttercup: "There's an element of Kryptonian to it as well."

Ultima: "No wonder your bios were impossible to identify fully! There were traces of human, Saiyan, and something else not in my DNA banks yet!"

Kyle 10: "Okay, you're fucking broken."

Buttercup: "And I enjoy it, as do they. Solid-form Chemical Z is equivalent to Kryptonite, and liquid-form Chemical Z gives us strength. Don't know why or how that works, and Blossom and I have been at that analysis for years."

Ultima: "My initial calculations have been disproven. I'll have to scan my files for Kryptonian."

Kyle 10: "Do that. I agree." I was so jealous, but I didn't want to admit it. As I looked down at the battle below, however, Blossom and the Captain seemed to have the fight all sealed up and ready to be won. Berserk had gotten cuts all over her, her shirt was torn, and the other two looked fine, though if the Captain had to go Triassic Ranger, she must have been tough, at least for him.

Kyle 10: "You guys ever research gaseous Chemical Z?"

Buttercup: "Made it once. It does nothing to us, but it is toxic to humans."

Ultima: "Noted."

Blossom's POV…

The Captain proved to me that he can be a capable fighter, even at a massive disadvantage like he thought he had. That Triassic Ranger form really bolstered his ability to fight back against her.

SSJ Rose Berserk: "Brute's down?!"

Pirate Kyle: "One of the members of our group won already? Great!"

SSJ Rose Berserk: "What did Buttercup do to her?!"

SSJ Blue Blossom: "Well, if Buttercup went all out, I guess I should do so as well. I HATE getting shown up by her, and she knows it!"

Pirate Kyle: "Mind if I cut loose, too?"

SSJ Blue Blossom: "Sure. It wouldn't be an awful idea."

Pirate Kyle: "Alright!" His morpher changed from a crimson Styracosaurus head to a golden T-Rex head, and glowed with a strong green light as I began gathering my strength together to go beyond Blue into MY Limit-Breaking power! I powered up, releasing a strong energy wave.

Pirate Kyle: "BATTLIZER! ACTIVATE!" He hit the button on it to activate it, and got covered in a blazing inferno. This covered his arms and legs in a black coating, gave him gigantic red shoulder pads, and extended some blue spikes with gold outlines on his legs, too. He also had two dinosaur heads covering his hands now, and to end it off he spun the fire around with a tornado kick. My power up ended when my hair and eyes both changed to a dark blue color, and my muscles became more pronounced. My aura was a darker blue with white sparkles floating around me. This is Super Saiyan Blue Evolution.

Pirate Kyle: "Wow! Nice look for ya. You're more buffed up than my girl."

SSJ Blue Evolution Blossom: "Thanks. This isn't as good as Buttercup's maximum, but it's mine. Your armor, though prehistoric, still has some good tech. Nice work."

Pirate Kyle: "Um… OK?"

SSJ Rose Berserk: "How… did… you… surpass… BLUE?!"

SSJ Blue Evolution Blossom: "I had to do so to survive. If I didn't, I would have died. And YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

Pirate Kyle: "DRAGON YO-YO!" He put the two of the dino heads on his hands together, and hurled a gigantic fiery yo-yo at Berserk's direction, and Berserk dodged it, only to get punched by me as I flew at her, knocking her back into the ground, and she skidded along it, making an explosion when she hit the ground. She flew out and swung at me again. I blocked her next kick. The resulting shockwave did not budge me. Berserk was frozen in place.

SSJ Blue Evolution Blossom: "I'm sorry. What was that about you all scaling to us? All the time?" Berserk howled in anger and tried to throw a ki blast into my face. I deflected it immediately, and it flew behind me. I sensed Buttercup moving behind me.

Buttercup: "Watch it, Bloss! We got a healing watch wielder up here!"

SSJ Blue Evolution Blossom: "Sorry, Buttercup! Is Tennyson enjoying this?" I looked to them.

SSJ Rose Berserk: "Why you-" She was interrupted by a punch from the Captain, but his was stretched out like an Inspector Gadget extension.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Sorry there, love! Didn't want to cut everything short, but I hated not being involved!" He then pulled his arm back, and sent a kick stretching at Berserk. Berserk dodged it as I sent a dark blue ki blast into her face. She flew into the sky, and stopped herself, panting heavily.

Kyle 10: "Holy shit. What is that?"

Buttercup: "Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. It's a much more refined state of Blue than the original."

Kyle 10: "Like a mastered Blue?"

Ultima: "It seems to be. The air pressure around her is even heavier than it is in for a regular Super Saiyan Blue."

SSJ Blue Evolution Blossom: "TIME TO END THIS! GAMMA… BURST…" I vanished, and reappeared behind Berserk as the Captain showed up in front of Berserk with a boost from his stretchy legs. He seemed to have two cannons energized and ready to fire over his shoulders.

Pirate Kyle: "BATTLE BLAST!"

SSJ Blue Evolution Blossom: "FLASH!" Both of our attacks slammed into both sides of Berserk, making another massive explosion, and it blew the Captain back towards the ground as Buttercup teleported down to grab the Captain as he demorphed straight to his base form.

Pirate Kyle: "Thanks, Buttercup."

SSJ Blue Evolution Blossom: "How are things with everyone now?"

Ultima: "We're all making due, Blossom." Berserk got up briefly, then toppled over, unconscious. I powered down to base.

Blossom: "You used Ultra Instinct again. You okay?"

Buttercup: "Yeah. I'm fine. How about you?"

Blossom: "Blue Evolution isn't as draining as Ultra Instinct."

Pirate Kyle: "Ultra Instinct?" Blossom nodded.

Kyle 10: "We can discuss the power later. We need to… check on Bubbles." I could sense Tennyson's power level steadily rising up. More in an 'I am healing' kind of way. Made sense. Buttercup set the Captain back up, and went to carrying Tennyson in a bridal style kind of way.

Kyle 10: "Stop doing that!"

Pirate Kyle: "Aw, look who's at home in her arms."

Blossom: "Ashley will be so jealous."

Buttercup: "Well, it technically isn't cheating on her. It's me."

Kyle 10: "HEY!" I loved screwing with him already.

Kyle 10: "BUBBLES! WE NEED TO SEE HER!" He was very fixated on her. Buttercup and I knew she could handle herself now, though, so I wasn't too worried.

Pirate Kyle: "I mean, Paradox is there, too. We need to ensure he's fine, if for no other reason."

Blossom: "You got a point there, Captain. Let's go."

Pirate Kyle: "Flight Power!" The Captain reactivated his Flight Force Ranger Key. We flew to see where Bubbles was in her mission. Brat stopped to see us all gathering up around her. She looked surprised.

SSJ Rose Brat: "Wait… WHAT?! Like… how'd you all make it past Brute and Berserk?!"

Buttercup: "We got even stronger since the last time we fought. Bubbles, show her!"

SSJ Blue Bubbles: "Really? I mean… it might not be even fun anymore."

SSJ Rose Brat: "They're bluffing! CH-"

SSJ Blue Bubbles: "SHUT UP!" She powered up, and her hair and eyes turned white in an instant. The waves nearly blew us back. Brat's eyes widened seeing this. Bubbles was smirking.

Pirate Kyle: "Okay… what is that?"

Buttercup: "Mystic God."

Ultima: "Mystic…? It hardly feels like magic."

Blossom: "It was Ultimate… but after Buttercup and her kid watched Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, Brian insisted on renaming it something else, and Buttercup said Mystic."

Buttercup: "Mystic is just a fan-term my ass." (A/N: I honestly am fine with both names.)

MG Bubbles: "Ooh. You are so dead now." She flew into Brat's face, and uppercutted her in the gut. Brat lost her irises and pupils on impact.

Kyle 10: "She got that from the Elder Kai?"

Buttercup: "No. She got it a different way. She got it while trying to transcend Super Saiyan 2 in a different way. She went through the hardcore training like the original Bubbles a long time ago. Then she discovered her God Ki could also be augmented with it, and we got this."

MG Bubbles: "Definitely! Got tired of being just the cute Puff. I'm just as good as the others!" She kept attacking Brat, trying to bring her down so we could secure the Hands of Armageddon. She raised her hands above her head, making a blue energy orb.

MG Bubbles: "KAMEHAME…" The orb got even larger and larger, then hit her dead on with the energy beam.

MG Bubbles: "HAAAAAA!" She blasted Brat into the ground, making a crater and causing the castle to tremble apart upon itself. Tennyson got up, and turned into a form that looked like Brick from the RowdyRuff Boys.

Blossom: "WHAT THE?!"

Brickhouse: "What? Oh, right."

Pirate Kyle: "Interesting."

Buttercup: "How long have you had that DNA?!"

Brickhouse: "Eh… since 5 years ago, my time."

MG Bubbles: "It's pretty much an exact replica is what I find surprising…" She reverted to normal.

Bubbles: "Well, that should be the end of that."

Pirate Kyle: "Looks like it. How's Professor Paradox doing?" Bubbles flew down to look for him. Paradox was working with a computer pad on the side of the Hands of Armageddon.

Blossom: "Need help?"

Paradox: "That will not be necessary, Blossom. Good job, all of you."

Brickhouse: "The Captain and I did really well, considering."

Buttercup: "You kidding? You both did excellently!" I nodded with her.

Blossom: "Indeed."

Paradox: "Now, the machine has been powered down. All we need to do is drain the power out of it to safely dispose of it."

Buttercup: "Or bust it!" She slammed her fists together, summoning out her weapon. A giant hammer she slung over her back. She was going to get it ready, when Paradox stopped her.

Paradox: "No! We need use of the proper kind of energy to safely remove it. That is something both Tennyson and the Captain are capable of."

Brickhouse: "I think I get what you mean."

Pirate Kyle: "As do I. Ready, me?"

Brickhouse: "For sure."

Kyle 10's POV…

Just trying to bust it didn't work before, as the Captain and I found out the hard way, so we decided to approach it differently. I transformed to Clockwork.

Clockwork: "CLOCKWORK!" The Captain pulled out the Time Force Red Key.

Pirate Kyle: "Time for… TIME FORCE!" He morphed into the Time Force Red Ranger now.

Clockwork: "Since this is chronokinetic, Clockwork is perfect!" My hands glowed with red time rays. A fire ignited in the Captain's hand.

Pirate Kyle: "This is the right key, but I'm gonna need a bit more punch. RED BATTLE WARRIOR!" His entire body lit ablaze, and golden armor grew over his entire body, practically. A helmet appeared over his Time Force Red helmet, in the shape of a knight's crest, and his shoulder pads grew to add metallic fire on the edges of it. A new sword appeared in his right arm, made of fire, and condensed itself into a solid golden blade.

Pirate Kyle: "Seems like a good time to start draining this pup!"

Clockwork: "If you're armoring up, I shouldn't skimp out myself. Ultima, if you would?"

Ultima: "Omni-Enhanced time? YOU GOT IT!" I slapped my Ultimatrix symbol, growing rocks over my arms and chest, protecting my gear area, and getting a clock carved in front of the chest cavity in glowing red electricity. Rocks then condensed around my head, changing the wind-up device on my head to change into a crown-shaped headpiece. This change seemed to shock the PowerPuffs.

Buttercup: "Omni-Enhanced mode?!"

Omni-Enhanced Clockwork: "Yeah. I got an alien called Shock Rock now, and I can use him to augment all of my forms for a tiny bit of extra oomph. He amplifies not just strength and durability, but also gives me a significant boost to my main power. Chronokinesis. Alright, Captain. Let us begin."

Pirate Kyle: "I usually give the orders, but at least I return the sentiment, my man."

Ultima: "Here goes!" I shot a beam at the hands while the Captain lit himself up, and began to slash the machine.

Paradox: "They need to pick it apart to keep the realities intact."

Blossom: "Quite interesting. It seems that in order to prevent the balance from corrupting, they need to break it down methodically and with actual… dare I say it…"

Buttercup: "Timing?" She gave Blossom a snarky look. Blossom sighed, but nodded regardless.

Bubbles: "OH! GIRLS!" Buttercup and Blossom looked away from us.

Omni-Enhanced Clockwork: "What's going on?"

Ultima: "I'm detecting HIM as we speak." Right on cue, HIM appeared before us.

HIM: "Wait… YOU MANAGED TO GET HERE BEFORE ME?! HOW-" He saw Paradox.

HIM: "You…"

Paradox: "We meet again, HIM. I suppose I should have tried to find the invitation. But you know how time traveling makes one's sense of time feel out of sorts."

Bubbles: "Great."

Blossom: "Boys, you guys can stay with the Hands. The girls and I will take care of HIM. Again."

Pirate Kyle: "He already tried to rip my universe a new one. My team, Tennyson, and I took him out no problem."

HIM: "I can see why you would think that… but I had already drained that device ON MY OWN! PREPARE TO CONSIDER YOUR DAYS NUMBERED, BOYS!"

Buttercup: "Alright, ladies. Let's go all out!" She closed her eyes as Blossom and Bubbles powered up. Blossom assumed her Super Saiyan Blue Evolution state, and Bubbles at first hit Mystic God, then her hair changed to glowing red, and ripping apart her pigtails, and her eyes became yellow, then her top ripped apart, quickly growing bright blue fur over it, leaving behind fur shaped into a low V-cut, going past her belly button but still ending above her belt. Her tail was also bright blue in color. Buttercup went into Ultra Instinct Omen, and then immediately exploded into Mastered Ultra Instinct.

SSJ Blue Evolution Blossom: "Think you can take all of us out at THIS level, him?!"

SSJ4 Blue Bubbles: "We won the Tournament of Power with these forms!"

MUI Buttercup: _"Don't even THINK about trying to fuck with us now. Tennyson and the Captain are no longer your concern, asshole. Just go back to Hell where you belong."_ HIM looked surprised at their power levels now. Even he didn't expect them to get this strong, I think.

HIM: "As if Hell is a bad place for me, girls. I LIVE THERE!"

SSJ Blue Evolution Blossom: "We know. We're still going to stop your plan here, though." Buttercup zoomed right at him, and punched him, sending him flying through the landscape, stopping in the remains of a skyscraper, and toppling it over.

SSJ4 Blue Bubbles: "I still can't keep track of that form, Buttercup! Why do you get such a good-"

MUI Buttercup: _"Hey, it isn't like I can really use it forever. You two can use those forms for a long time. Count yourselves lucky."_

Paradox: "I advise you three to keep HIM at bay right now, as we-" A portal opened next to us as I was still draining the Hands. Bella and DriveMax hopped out of it.

Bella: "We cleaned up the Pirates Dimension, guys! Oh good. You found the PowerPuff's Hands!"

DriveMax: "Excellent work you two!" He turned around to see the Puffs.

DriveMax: "Hey, ladies!"

SSJ Blue Evolution Blossom: "Who are you two?"

Omni-Enhanced Clockwork: "My Sensei, Bella, and DriveMax."

Pirate Kyle: "We got the Hands locked down. Why are you two here?"

Bella: "Just to check on you two is all. You guys need help with HIM?!" HIM got up to see the two of them, and growled under his breath. Bubbles had just teleported over him.

SSJ4 Blue Bubbles: "Say hi to all the demons for me!" She fired a bunch of ki blasts down at him, forcing HIM to deflect them.

DriveMax: "We'll cover you two. Do your thing, guys!"

Paradox: "The group was focused on the mission. I believe my work is done here, then." He checked his pocketwatch, and vanished off.

Bella: "Don't worry. You'll see him soon, Tennyson." She winked to me.

Omni-Enhanced Clockwork: "Good to know." I felt the temporal energy getting drained out, and my armor sparked up more intensely.

Omni-Enhanced Clockwork: "Getting there!"

Buttercup's POV…

As Bubbles was shooting blasts, Blossom and I appeared on both sides of HIM. He looked surprised we were both on him.

MUI Buttercup: _"KAMEHAME…"_

SSJ Blue Evolution Blossom: "GALICK…"

HIM: "How in the-" He couldn't finish his sentence in time before…

MUI Buttercup: _"HAAAAAA!"_

SSJ Blue Evolution Blossom: "GUN!" Both attacks slammed into both sides of HIM's gut, and blasted him away, as Bubbles aimed her own blast at HIM.

SSJ4 Blue Bubbles: "MASENKO… HA!" She fired a blast herself, pushing HIM back even more. The blasts exploded as all three of them got together.

SSJ Blue Evolution Blossom: "How are you all doing on sustaining your forms?"

MUI Buttercup: _"Okay, considering."_ I grinned at her. _"But you know I still have one more form to unleash if I have to, right?"_ Whether or not I use it is the question, though.

SSJ4 Blue Bubbles: "We both know that, Buttercup. By the way, I'm doing well, too."

MUI Buttercup: _"Sustaining this for long periods of time, especially turning it on and off can be a problem, though, Leader Girl. Maybe we should get this over with."_

SSJ Blue Evolution Blossom: "Yeah. We both are more powerful than the boys. They can handle the machine, though. It's fine. Let's just focus on ending this here!" HIM grew bigger, growing out of the building we blasted him into.

HIM: "YOU THINK YOU'VE WON?! I STILL HAVE MORE REALITIES TO GO TO BEFORE I ACHIEVE THE POWER I NEED TO END THIS MULTIVERSE! ONCE I DO, YOU ALL WILL CEASE TO EXIST! YOU ALL WILL BE NOTHING MORE THAN A REPRESSED MEMORY!" He breathed fire at us. Blossom inhaled, and breathed out a dark blue icy mist, keeping the fire back. I zoomed forward, kicking HIM in the face. He roared in anger, stopping the breath, making Blossom freeze his lower body up. I summoned my hammer again. Now, instead of being yellow, it glowed silver.

MUI Buttercup: _"MEGATON DUNK!"_ I brought my hammer down into his face, shaking his entire body, and even part of the ground like an earthquake.

MUI Buttercup: " _IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU KILL MY FAMILY… MY SON… MY WIFE… YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING, ASSHOLE!"_ Bubbles zoomed all around him, repeatedly punching and kicking at him, dislodging him from the ice, and then Blossom tackled him in the gut, and pulled her hands out, gathering energy into two dense dark blue orbs with pink outlines.

SSJ Blue Evolution Blossom: "FINAL FLASH!" She blasted him in the gut, blowing a hole in it.

HIM: "AAAGGHH!"

SSJ4 Blue Bubbles: "ALL RIGHT!"

MUI Buttercup: _"It's over!"_ I flew at HIM myself, and began beating the crap out of HIM. I hit him with a left hook, a right, and when he swiped at me, I automatically moved to the side.

HIM: "No… It DOES exist!"

MUI Buttercup: _"Mastered Ultra Instinct. The power of the Angels. It can be learned by others. I've been working on perfecting it ever since I got it. I even managed to upgrade it to a point where I could push even further. Even in this form! Want to see?!"_ I began to gather energy, and HIM was shocked to see my power increasing even higher. My top blew off, and got replaced by silver fur in a split second, also covering just as much as it did on Bubbles. My hair got messier, and I looked right back down to HIM. He would have seen silver lines around my eyes as well.

Buttercup: _"Ultra Saiyan 4. Easier than saying Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan 4, am I right?"_ HIM tried to grab me, as my body automatically moved me away from his claws, and as he kept stretching his claws out to grab me, I managed to get him to tie them up.

USJ4 Buttercup: _"Time to end this stupid show. Come on, ladies!"_

SSJ Blue Evolution Blossom: "Agreed!"

SSJ4 Blue Bubbles: "YAY! Is it time?"

SSJ Blue Evolution Blossom: "FEROCIOUS FIERY FELINE!" The girls and I powered up with our auras, making a light blue, dark blue, and silvery flaming feline shape the size of HIM.

Feline: "Meow…"

HIM: "THIS AGAIN?!" He tried to get himself untangled as the feline tackled him, and began to claw him.

HIM: "DAMN IT ALL! HOW DID YOU GET THIS STRONG?!"

Feline: "ROWR!" It bit HIM now. HIM roared in anger, finally managing to untangle himself and grab the feline.

Kyle 10's POV…

Bella: "Dang. These ladies are stronger than me. Maybe."

DriveMax: "Well… I can still do whatever I want with them, so… yeah."

Omni-Enhanced Clockwork: "There we go!" I pulled the last bit of temporal energy out of the Hands, and the Captain made the sword power up in an inferno, and slashed the machine in half. It exploded.

Pirate Kyle: "Mission accomplished."

Omni-Enhanced Clockwork: "Good work, Captain!"

Pirate Kyle: "Anyone have a bottle of rum?" Bella pulled one out for him.

Bella: "I got one just for that reason, Captain Kincius-Shiba!" The Captain demorphed, uncapped it, and began chugging the bottle.

Ultima: "Oh my word."

Omni-Enhanced Clockwork: "Agreed." I turned to see HIM fighting a big cat. A big fiery cat.

Matatabi (in Kyle 10's head): "WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE DID THAT CAT COME FROM?!"

Ultima (in Kyle 10's head): "Calm down Matatabi! I'm sure it's a mere coincidence!"

Omni-Enhanced Clockwork (thinking): "It's the girls. I'm pretty sure it is, anyway."

DriveMax: "Sorry about that."

Omni-Enhanced Clockwork: "Wait… did you just read my mind?!"

DriveMax: "Sure did!" He thumbs-upped me.

Bella: "Good work, Drive." I deadpanned immediately. HIM, becoming overwhelmed, backed up and vanished into the ground.

Feline: "Rowr?" The cat vanished, separating into the girls.

SSJ4 Blue Bubbles: "What?"

SSJ Blue Evolution Blossom: "WHERE DID HE GO?!"

USJ4 Buttercup: _"THE ACTUAL FUCK?!"_ The Ultra Instinct wore off as Buttercup changed back to her Super Saiyan 4 self. She had red fur, green eyes, and red lines around her eyes instead of silver lines.

SSJ4 Buttercup: "Oh… crap. Gotta recharge it."

SSJ Blue Evolution Blossom: "Where'd he go?!"

SSJ4 Blue Bubbles: "I can't sense him."

Bella: "That's because he's moved to another dimension." She appeared next to them out of nowhere. "Hello, by the way!" It scared the puffs. Buttercup pulled her hands back.

SSJ4 Buttercup: "Start talking, bitch! Who are you?!"

Bella: "Kyle Tennyson's sensei. A lot of the stuff he knows, he's learned from me. He's actually learning really fast." I undid my Omni-Enhanced armor, and changed back to me.

Kyle 10: "It's true, Buttercup."

SSJ4 Buttercup: "Oh."

SSJ Blue Evolution Blossom: "Hm… you know what dimension he went to?"

Bella: "I think so. Drive and I were going to go there anyway, but we need to take Buttercup with us."

SSJ4 Buttercup: "Where am I going?"

Bella: "Mount Olympus! Tennyson and the Captain are coming with you."

SSJ4 Blue Bubbles: "HEY! What about us?!"

SSJ Blue Evolution Blossom: "I'm with Bubbles! We need to go with her!" DriveMax appeared next to Blossom.

DriveMax: "You two need to go back to your universe anyway. I'd be happy to escort you." He surprised them, too. The Captain finished drinking the bottle, and hurled it aside, and burped loudly.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Thanks, love."

SSJ Blue Evolution Blossom: "You sure Buttercup will be fine without us?"

DriveMax: "Yes. I promise."

Bella: "I'll be watching them, too."

Pirate Kyle: "I'll keep on eye on her, too. I understand the importance of watching out for those you're close to. Tennyson's got an even better grasp on it!"

SSJ4 Blue Bubbles: "Well, we at least trust you two."

SSJ Blue Evolution Blossom: "Well, alright then." They reverted to normal. Bubbles' clothes miraculously materialized back on.

Kyle 10: "Oh good. That fixes itself."

Bubbles: "I worried about that myself after I got Super Saiyan 4."

Blossom: "Anyway, watch out for yourself, Buttercup."

SSJ4 Buttercup: "Thanks, Bloss. I'll watch myself. You guys protect home, got that?"

Blossom: "Definitely. Ashley and Brian will be fine, too." Bella opened up a portal to where we needed to go next.

Pirate Kyle: "Would you happen to have any more rum?"

Bella: "You want more, Captain? Wow."

Kyle 10: "Come on, man."

SSJ4 Buttercup: "Yeah, seriously. Come on…" We both gave him a look. He sighed in annoyance as we walked through the portal. Buttercup reverted back to normal as we traveled through. Her small tank top rematerialized as she did this. Bella reopened the portal as we appeared in a mountain range. There was fog, presumably clouds below, blocking off the view of the Earth's surface.

Pirate Kyle: "Holy crap. How can we breathe?"

Bella: "I gave you and Kyle Tennyson the ability to take the higher air pressure up here. The Kyle we have to recruit here won't need it, and neither will Buttercup. Her body is built for fighting and flying up here."

Kyle 10: "That's great, but what is the version of me here like?" We heard quaking on the mountain we were standing on, as well as feeling it. Buttercup floated up immediately to avoid shaking up. Bella stayed perfectly still as the Captain and I got shaken around a bit.

Buttercup: "Hmm. The cause is external. Hold on." She began flying around the radius of the mountain we were standing on. I looked up, seeing an ancient Greek structure on it, with different beings gathering around it. One was an older man with a long beard and white hair, another had glowing blue tattoos and brown dreadlocked hair, there was a man dressed like a centurion, also in golden armor with a cape, another guy who was half-naked, wearing a toga bottom, and had needles poking out the upper half of his body. He brought out some purple glowing claw weapons, and jumped off of the mountain. Another man with some fancy leg-braces ran down the mountain from next to him, and the golden-armored man hopped onto a fiery chariot. The dreadlocked guy began to hop off as well, and soared past us on the way down.

Bella: "Welp. Looks like we got a lot of work to do. I'll find the Hands now. You guys should find the version of you that's here."

Pirate Kyle: "Hey! At least give us some information about this place before we go down!"

Ultima: "Yeah. I have yet to find a satellite or something I can get information from."

Bella: "You should be able to find it soon."

Kyle 10: "What ARE you talking about… wait." I sensed a power level with such imposing rage and hatred coming from below us. Buttercup must have noticed it, too. She looked mildly surprised.

Voice: "ZEUS! YOUR GRANDSON HAS RETURNED! I BRING THE DESTRUCTION OF OLYMPUS!"

Pirate Kyle: "That was much gruffer version of one of our voices." I looked down, and I saw Buttercup's eyes adjusting themselves.

Buttercup: "There's a version of us down there alright. Guessing this guy's Kratos' kid or something… Yeah. We're in God of War 3 by the looks of things. The start of it."

Kyle 10: "Holy shit. Where's Kratos, then?" I was beginning to see some giant rock people starting to climb up Mount Olympus past the fog now. The version of us I saw had some golden chained blades attached to his back, and was holding a very large blue glowing sword. He was in a white t-shirt that was torn up with numerous holes, but the tattoo line on his face was consistent with Kratos' tattoo on his face. He was holding on to a tree on one of the giant peoples' backs. It seemed to be female.

Bella: "This version of you all has a different backstory than Kratos does. This is the modern era believe it or not."

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "May as well take the time to tell us. I doubt searching on Earth satellites is going to give us much information."

Bella: "Okay. Hold on." She turned into Echo Echo, and cloned herself. One of her opened a new portal and left as the other stayed behind.

Echo Echo Bella: "The clone went to look for the Hands. What I can tell you is that this version of you defeated the God of War, Kratos, a while ago with the help of his girlfriend, Ashley. Yes, the third one in a row. He would work to defeat his father with her assistance, and he let him live, not wanting to take over his job as God of War."

Pirate Kyle: "I probably would have taken that job. Plus, the boost in power would be immense!"

Buttercup: "I guess that's how we differ."

Echo Echo Bella: "After that, The King of the Gods, Zeus, remembered the prophecy he received 1,000 years ago that said, 'A warrior with a red mark would destroy Mount Olympus. Kratos marked him earlier with the mark you see on him now. Since Kratos never destroyed Olympus, Zeus immediately assumed that Kyle would be the one to destroy it. He stole his Demigod powers from him, only for Kyle to eventually get it all back after a big journey that the Titan Gaia would put him on. Kyle is not fighting for the sake of the Titans however."

Kyle 10: "He isn't?"

Echo Echo Bella: "No. He's fighting to save his current wife, Ashley, who got crowned recently as the new Goddess of War in Kratos' stead after she managed to defeat him mano-a-mano. She was stripped of her title and powers as well. Zeus gave the powers back to Kratos so the position would be filled again. She's being held prisoner as a supposed accomplice with this Kyle because Zeus honestly believes this prophecy will come true."

Buttercup: "How about we help him get his wife back?" She looked to us, smirking.

Pirate Kyle: "DAMN STRAIGHT WE WILL! No Kyle deserves to be without his-" Buttercup interrupted him with a death stare.

Pirate Kyle: "Or her… GIRLFRIEND! Right, Tennyson?!"

Kyle 10: "Agreed. I say we try to help him out."

Echo Echo Bella: "You do that, explain the situation to him, and I'll find the Hands before HIM does." She vanished into another portal herself. The three of us looked to each other.

Kyle 10: "Time to save an Ashley."

Buttercup: "LET'S FUCKING GO!" She increased her power, going into Super Saiyan 2. I could tell because of the lightning around her new golden aura. Her hair spiked up like Teen Gohan's now instead of Goku's Super Saiyan 2 hair.

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Let's fucking go!" The captain pulled up the Space Ranger Key.

Pirate Kyle: "Let's Rocket!" He morphed into the Red Space Ranger, and summoned up a hoverboard. I pulled up the Ultimatrix's faceplate, and slammed it down, transforming into Permafrost.

Permafrost: "I still don't feel I use you often enough."

Ultima: "I agree."

Pirate Kyle: "Once we get to him, I'll have him try to help me get a new bottle of rum. Willing to bet the Gods of Olympus have a wine cellar or something like that somewhere on this mountain."

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Will you ever drop that shit?"

Permafrost: "Watch yourself. We're here to help him get to his girl. It'll probably convince him to help us. He may have a difficult time with Zeus on his own, but the thing is, he'll have us helping him now!"

SSJ2 Buttercup: "FUCK YEAH! I always wanted to square off with the Gods of Olympus. See how they shape up to Lord Beerus or Jiren."

Permafrost: "Who's Jiren?"

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Pray that you never have to meet up with him, Tennyson. Just pray." That sounded ominous as hell. I hopped onto the Captain's hoverboard, and we flew down towards the Titan that the Spawn of Sparta was riding on. When we got down, we saw him fighting a horde of undead minions, and he was slashing through them like paper with the blades chained into his arms. He was cutting through them like a hot knife through butter, and even grabbed one, and ripped it in half himself. He didn't seem to mind the bloodstains a lot. Buttercup landed next to him, and heat beamed one of them through the head before Spartan cut it.

Spartan Kyle: "What in the-" He looked, and saw Buttercup.

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Need some help?"

Spartan Kyle: "The Gods mess with you too, girlfriend?"

SSJ2 Buttercup: "No. But it seems like you could use some extra back up." He laughed.

Spartan Kyle: "I appreciate your concern, but I hardly need-" He went back to killing to see me and the Captain dropping in as well. I shot some ice, freezing some of the minions down, and then the Captain pulled up his Astro Blaster to shoot them down as I froze them. When one was getting behind me, I snapped my finger to flash freeze him in an instant. I then turned around, summoning an ice sword to slash him apart.

Permafrost: "Thanks for the lift, Captain!"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Don't mind us, Spartan. We're just here to ask you for your assistance in a much bigger matter. Savvy?"

Spartan Kyle: "A Power Ranger, a PowerPuff Girl, and an ice creature all trying to help me? Something must be going wrong. The Gods are messing shit up far more than I thought." I changed back to me in front of him. Our only differences were that I had glowing veins on me, and he was a tad more physically built than I was, yet SOMEHOW remained a skinny bastard.

Spartan Kyle: "What kind of bullshit is this?!"

Ultima: "I promise you, Spawn of Sparta. You are not being bullshat. We are here to help you and try to save the Multiverse."

Kyle 10: "I'm Kyle Tennyson, and we need to talk. Now. Before shit gets even crazier than it already is."

Spartan Kyle: "I'm listening." The Captain landed next to me and demorphed as well, showing him his looks.

Pirate Kyle: "Yo."

Ultima: "Couldn't you come up with a better greeting?"

Spartan Kyle: "And you lost your accent."

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "I mean, yo, Spawn of Sparta. Captain Kyle Kincius-Shiba of the Pirate Armada. Savvy?"

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Must you always say savvy?!"

Spartan Kyle: "Buttercup of the PowerPuff Girls if I'm not mistaken?"

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Y-yes."

Spartan Kyle: "And if you're with them, you're a different version of me, I'm guessing."

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Right on the dot." The being we landed on roared in pain as some fireballs from above hit her in the shoulder near us.

Voice: "FEEL THE POWER OF THE SUN!" The guy in the chariot flew above us as his horses neighed at us.

Spartan Kyle: "IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE, HELIOS?!"

Kyle 10: "I'm guessing the Gods are the bad guys here… Hopefully."

Spartan Kyle: "Yes. They kidnapped my wife and stripped her of her title, giving it to my father again." He grimaced, shaking his fists.

SSJ2 Buttercup: "We'll help you get her back if that's what it takes."

Kyle 10: "I'll stake my life on it."

Pirate Kyle: "I will, too."

Spartan Kyle: "Again, no accent. You're clearly using an impression."

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "It comes and goes as I please, mate."

Spartan Kyle: "You guys think you can get the Gods off of my back?"

Voice 2: "They are here to aid us?" The being faced us.

Spartan Kyle: "Yes, Gaia. That's what it looks like. Meet Kyle Tennyson, Captain Kincius-Shiba, and Buttercup. They wish to help us take down the Gods. ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Oh man.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, madam."

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Same here."

Kyle 10: "We'll help you guys take the Gods down!" Gaia began moving again, huffing as she did so.

Spartan Kyle: "So… what else is at stake here?"

Kyle 10: "The entirety of the multiverse if you can believe it."

Ultima: "There is a device called the Hands of Armageddon hidden away somewhere on this mountain. Kyle's teacher, Bella, is looking for it now, so we can stop an evil villain named HIM from getting it and using it's power to annihilate everything."

Spartan Kyle: "The whole multiverse, huh? Sounds like some crazy shit."

SSJ2 Buttercup: "It is. If we don't win, we'll all die. No one will be able to stop him once he accumulates enough power to control the multiverse to his desires!"

Spartan Kyle: "I'll help you after we save my wife and defeat Zeus!"

Kyle 10: "Thanks. We'll help you fight him, too!"

Pirate Kyle: "We will?!"

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Yeah. We will. Why?"

Pirate Kyle: "You sure we can handle a God?"

SSJ2 Buttercup: "I probably could."

Kyle 10: "I got a few guys that might work on Zeus. Or at least hold him off."

Ultima: "Zeus primarily uses lightning to fight, correct?"

Spartan Kyle: "Yes… talking watch…"

Ultima: "I am Ultima, the device I inhabit is the Ultimatrix. I can turn Kyle here into one of 1,000,935 aliens."

Spartan Kyle: "There's bound to be something in there."

Kyle 10: "Let's get this party fucking started!"

To be continued…

Kyle 10, the Captain, Buttercup, and the Spawn of Sparta against the Greek Pantheon. How will THIS go down?!


	5. Chapter 5

Into the Kyleverse 5: Battle of Gods

Spartan Kyle's POV…

It is absolutely nuts that these other 'me's', as they keep calling themselves, have shown up to help me defeat the Gods in order to help me save my girlfriend, as well as needing me to help them in a… multiversal crisis. It never occurred to me that there would be more than one universe. It is rather shocking, because from what I have seen, I have changed a lot between each universe. The first, Kyle Tennyson, was someone who obtained his powers from a watch called an Omnitrix, which at first let him transform into 10 aliens, but now lets him transform into over one million of them. He now has the Ultimatrix, and it has a sentient AI named Ultima. The second was Captain Kyle Kincius-Shiba (who is not Japanese) and he became a Power Ranger by stealing his powers from a space colony called Terra Venture, along with his crewmates, but he also lives on Earth after traveling there. The third, Buttercup, was trying to recreate the PowerPuff Girls, but accidentally turned 'himself' into one of them, now being a 'she', she used Chemical Z instead of X to get the powers, but she now has the combined biology of human, Saiyan, and Kryptonian to have the powers she currently has. She was in a 'Super Saiyan 2' form instead of her base when I met her. As for the current time…

Kyle 10: "And you're the fourth Kyle we found. Are you ready to help us?"

Spartan Kyle: "I will help you after I save Ashley. If you all want to help, you are free to, but I must insist you stay out of my way. This is a family matter. The way you all can make yourselves useful is to locate her while I fight Zeus myself!"

Gaia: "And assist the Titans in their vengeance, I would hope!" Right… after killing the three Sisters of Fate, I traveled back in time to get the Titans from the Great War to the present day in an attempt to both defeat Zeus and reclaim Ashley simultaneously. He went mad because of some prophecy the Sisters of Fate made that had not yet come to pass, and he finally acts on it. AT THE WORST POSSIBLE TIME! Partially because she became the Goddess of War, overthrowing Kratos, my father. I don't know if it was Dad's idea, or Zeus', but there was no way I was going to lose her. She wrongfully lost her seat to Dad, and neither of those things was boding very well. Would this stop me? No. Even if someone had to die, I would save her.

Spartan Kyle: "Of course, Gaia. The only thing that I want is vengeance on Zeus for what he has done!" I shook my fist that was not holding the Blade of Olympus, a glowing blue sword that was even larger than I am.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Mate, the multiverse is in way more trouble than your girl is. I do understand why this is important to you, but saving her isn't that-"

Spartan Kyle: "IT IS TO ME, DAMN IT!" I turned to face him, roaring as loudly as I could. He jumped back while the other two got in front of him.

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Yeah. Listen here, man. We need to come up with something to win here. HIM is going to show up here any minute if he hasn't done so already. And if he does, he'll be one step closer to wiping out everything. I'm supposed to be responsible for him, and I let him go free like this. At least help us stop him."

Spartan Kyle: "It is not that I don't want to help you. But I want to make sure things are fine here first. After we're done here, I will." I narrowed my gaze at my counterparts, not sure if I could count them as my allies yet. This is when the watch spoke up.

Ultima: "I can calculate a plan right now. I can come up with the best way to find Ashley and still fight the Gods at the same time. Unlike the Gods we went up against recently, I have a decent grasp of the power of our opponents here. They don't seem to have an unbearably high gap in this universe that they do in others. It's really nice to be able to quantify power levels again." I look to it.

Spartan Kyle: "Are you telling me that you can plan things accordingly just from-"

Ultima: "Oh yes. I am an AI system, after all. Calculations are extremely simple for one such as myself, of course. Our opponents are Poseidon, Hades, Helios, Hermes, Hercules, and Zeus himself from what I'm seeing."

Kyle 10: "Sounds good so far… not too many. Where are the other Gods, then?"

Spartan Kyle: "To be honest… I'm not sure. I've never really thought about asking Ash about her new job. At least not a lot. Mostly because of Aphrodite and how I'd rather not be there-"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "We get it, mate. So, Ultima, what'cha got for us, eh?"

Ultima: "Here's what I think we'll need to do. Poseidon is right below us as we speak. My Kyle and the one that comes from here are probably our best options to fight him."

Kyle 10: "HELL YEAH! I get to fight a GOD!" I laughed, being able to associate with one of these 'me's' more. I liked these people a bit more.

Ultima: "Also, Buttercup. Toughest fighter of the PowerPuff Girls… against Hercules, the man of strength himself. Want to test this?"

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Oh FUCK YEAH! I'm gonna show that dude exactly just how strong a PowerPuff can be!" She zoomed into the sky, exploding into an electrical golden aura, surprising me a bit.

Spartan Kyle: "Huh. Not bad. She could give Zeus a run for his money on her own, I would bet."

Ultima: "I know she can, but I figured the Hercules matchup would be something she would enjoy. As for the others… Captain?"

Pirate Kyle: "Yeah?"

Ultima: "See if you can hijack Helios' chariot. I think you could have some fun with that."

Pirate Kyle: "With my hoverboard. Right. Let's Rocket!" He reused his Space Ranger Key, flying up towards Helios' chariot.

Ultima: "You can try to locate Ashley once you get the chariot!"

Pirate Kyle: "Gotcha!" He flew off on it, headed for the fiery chariot in the sky.

Spartan Kyle: "But that just leaves…" I looked at Kyle 10.

Kyle 10: "Don't worry. I can fix that." He transformed into a small white alien that looked like it had headphones on it's ears.

Echo Echo: "ECHO ECHO! How. Does. This. Guy. Look?" I was, admittedly, surprised.

Spartan Kyle: "I don't see what you're going for here, little man, but you know your abilities better than I would. Show me." He split into three of himself. Each one transformed into a new form. The one nearest me transformed into a red colored alien that looked like it had a seashell for a helmet. He had holes in his hands, and also seemed to have black coloring across his body.

Water Hazard: "This form is called Water Hazard. It should give us some form of an edge on Poseidon." The other two transformed into a small black hedgehog or porcupine creature, who had red stripes along his quills and his arms, as well as having skating shoes. The other one transformed into a gray ghost alien with one red eye on his head, and he also had black lines all over his body.

Black Streak: "My job will be to go after Hermes. This form should be powerful enough to show him something to worry about." He vanished away.

Ghostfreak: "I'm going to focus on Hades. THAT should be more than enough coverage." He turned invisible before us.

Ultima: "I thought of every possible battle plan, and this seemed to be the best way to go. We'll stick with you."

Spartan Kyle: "Yeah. I guess you guys WON'T be getting in my way, then. Thanks for the backup."

Gaia: "This… will be excellent. AGGH!" She freaked out as some water tentacles began to poke her and hold her down more. I grabbed onto Gaia. Water Hazard did the same thing.

Water Hazard: "Tentacles! This'll be awful!" A large construct of water shaped like a man came up. It held a trident and had crab legs as dreadlocks. It had glowing lights along its chest. Water Hazard focused on him.

Construct: "You have disrespected the Gods for the last time, Spawn of Sparta!"

Water Hazard: "Poseidon?"

Spartan Kyle: "Poseidon." He got closer, as Gaia was still being held down trying to free herself.

Spartan Kyle: "A true warrior does not hide, Poseidon! COME OUT OF THE SEA, AND FACE ME!" I pulled the Blades of Athena on my back out. Water Hazard looked at him, getting some water blasts already. Some of the tentacles with claws came up as Water Hazard shot them back with water blasts, and I caught the ones he hit, and cut at them, spinning the blades around to cut them up. It worked, and I saw Water Hazard raise his hands up, and begin to absorb the water I cut inside of himself.

Ultima: "Good move, Kyle!"

Spartan Kyle: "Oh. Now I get it! This guy can absorb water!"

Water Hazard: "Well, yeah, of course. The guy's a sea god, but this is still water! I can take the edge off for you!" He gave me a thumbs up, when all of a sudden, he was zapped by blue lightning from above.

Spartan Kyle: "TENNYSON! GRR! COWARD!" I began attacking the other set of crab-like claws to get them out of the way. Poseidon came forward with his trident to impale us. I caught it myself as a blue beam of lightning hit Poseidon in the face. I then saw the source of it after I forced the trident back, surprised to see a black and red colored being with what looked like cords with plugs coming from antennae growing out of him. Tennyson now only had one eye.

Spartan Kyle: "Let me guess. Sparkplug!"

Feedback: "Close. This one is called Feedback!" He smiled, and shot himself up into the sky to keep shooting lightning at Poseidon, shaking him tremendously. I drew the Blade of Olympus, using the power to summon a big blue tornado to scatter the water around. Gaia freed herself enough to slug Poseidon in the face as well. Tennyson then transformed into a red mantaray creature with yellow horns on his head.

Jetray: "JETRAY!" He flew around fast, shooting lasers into Poseidon. Poseidon swung around to hit Tennyson, repeatedly missing. Gaia climbed slightly higher up Mount Olympus to land an uppercut to Poseidon's chin. Poseidon was then pinned to the side of the mountain, and I ran up Gaia's arm to swing the Blade of Olympus into his chest. He grabbed me out of it and hurled me back onto Gaia's hand. Tennyson flew back up to help again, and landed on the ground, turning into a yellow furred alien with lightning horns, a red belt with his watch symbol on it, and emitting more electricity.

Shocksquatch: "Time for some shock n' awe, eh?!"

Spartan Kyle: "Electivire?"

Shocksquatch: "No. Shocksquatch. Electivire's a Pokemon."

Spartan Kyle: "Wondered why I remembered that name. Alright, then!" I jumped and got onto his face, stabbing away at it with the Blades of Athena, and Poseidon tried to grab me off. Tennyson punched Poseidon's body, and channeled some electricity into him. Poseidon was seizing as this happened, and I punched through the construct myself, growling and roaring as I did so. Tennyson then breathed lightning into Poseidon as well, making him seize even more. I then stabbed the Blade of Olympus into the face of the construct, scattering the water around and revealing Poseidon. I ripped him out of it, dissipating all the structures that were formed, and Tennyson looked around, realizing Gaia was free now. He hopped up from behind me, and then as I chucked Poseidon upwards, we slugged him into the mountain. He landed next to me, and gave me his hand. I took it as he transformed into a black-colored being with a white spider emblazoned all over his chest, and huge white colored eyes. He shot a web out to catch up with Poseidon and dropped me next to him.

Web Head: "I believe this is a familial matter. You should deal with this." Poseidon began coughing and spewing blood out.

Poseidon: "When will you stop, Kyle?..." He weakly got up. He had black dreadlocks for hair, and glowing blue tattoos all along his body.

Spartan Kyle: "I will stop when Zeus is dead before me! IF HE THINKS I WILL QUIETLY STAND BY AS HE TRIES TO LORD HIMSELF OVER MY LIFE, HE IS SADLY MISTAKEN!" I grabbed Poseidon's hair and began punching him in his gut over and over again. Tennyson was just standing there, not trying to save Poseidon, and also not helping me. We heard Gaia panting above us. I was just repeatedly hitting him, then stopped.

Spartan Kyle: "And if you want to persist in helping Zeus keep Ashley from me, you will die as well." I caught a glimpse of Tennyson raising his eyebrow.

Poseidon: "The death of Olympus… is the death of us all…" He coughed blood on me as he said this. I threw him into a rock near Tennyson. He turned to look at Poseidon for a moment, then back to me.

Web Head: "You're sure about that, pallie?"

Spartan Kyle: "Very. I have already made my peace with the potential consequences. Besides… if my father, Kratos, didn't take this punishment lying down when Ares fucked him up, I will not either." I walked to Poseidon, and lifted him up.

Spartan Kyle: "However… I am more merciful than him. If only slightly. Now, will you cease this bullshit?!" I suddenly felt him escape my grasp as Tennyson used a cluster of webs to take Poseidon and web him to the wall next to us.

Web Head: "Well, we need to get this done. We can't wait for you to interrogate him. We need to get back to Gaia anyway. She's your ride, right? Poseidon is not even the real issue here." I nodded.

Spartan Kyle: "He's right. I'll be back for you later, bubble brain." I grinned as he ran with me to the next area ahead. We ran into a room that seemed to hold Ares' dead body below us. It was somehow being preserved for a thousand years?! Did Dad know? I grimaced when I saw his face.

Web Head: "Look, these guys keep the world in order, right? Maybe killing all the others isn't the best thing to do, huh? Just keep Poseidon out of the water, and he can't do much."

Spartan Kyle: "I already killed Athena. What's one more God?"

Web Head: "YOU ALREADY KILLED ATHENA?!"

Spartan Kyle: "It was an accident. She was protecting Zeus while I was trying to prevent her daughter, my girlfriend, from getting stripped of her Goddess of War power unfairly and then getting imprisoned. I was about to drive the Blade of Olympus into Zeus' heart, and then she took it! Athena was not the target. I couldn't just kill her and…" I growled, and wiped a tear off of my cheek. Tennyson witnessed this.

Web Head: "I see."

Ultima: "That's pretty awful. I'm so sorry."

Spartan Kyle: "It doesn't matter now. The world's wisdom is already being thrown into disarray as we speak. They're probably getting dumber and dumber by the minute. It doesn't matter what befalls the mortal world anymore. The only thing keeping them at peace is that my father, Kratos, is back at the helm as acting God of War again. Killing him would put the world into a never-ending state of apocalyptic war. It's arguably the most important seat in the Pantheon."

Web Head: "Then let's NOT kill anyone else if we can help it, huh?!"

Spartan Kyle: "I make no promises, Tennyson." I glared at him, and he glared at me equally hard.

Ultima: "We will still defeat Zeus. The worst that could happen is that the world loses precipitation temporarily." We were about to continue to Gaia when a horde of undead minions and a centaur commander ran in. The minions roared at us, and the centaur shot an arrow at us. Tennyson webbed up the arrow and threw it back into the head of the centaur. It fell immediately.

Spartan Kyle: "Nice." Tennyson gave me the thumbs up.

Web Head: "We'll talk more later. Let's get past these asshats." I drew the Blades of Athena again, and we rushed towards the crowd of enemies.

Ghostfreak's POV…

I was floating down towards where Hades was. Ultima's plan of keeping all the Gods occupied was imperative if we were going to get to get to Zeus intact. Hades was tying up one of the Titans, a giant guy with lightning erupting all around his body, and was about to suck his soul out, I thought. He ripped the Titan off the mountain, and hurled him down.

Hades: **"IF YOU BASTARD TITANS INSIST ON FIGHTING US AGAIN, BE MY GUEST! IT IS MERELY MORE SOULS TO ADD TO MY POWER! IF MY GREAT-NEPHEW, THE SPAWN OF SPARTA, WANTS TO TAKE MOUNT OLYMPUS, HE WILL NEED MORE THAN YOU LOT! RAAAAGGHH!"** He leaped on to the Titan, and wrapped his chains all around the Titan, sucking the energy out of him, and ripping out his claw weapons. The Titan fell motionless, and slid back down the mountain as Hades laughed gloriously. In his tirade, I flew for him, then transformed into Cannonbolt on the way down, and bopped him in the back of the helmet. He stumbled forwards, and nearly fell off the mountain completely, but he shot one of his claw weapons into the wall, and stayed up, roaring loudly. I transformed to Bullfrag, and used my tongue to latch onto a wall within his sight line, and landed in front of him.

Bullfrag: "Yo."

Hades: **"AND WHAT MANNER OF CREATURE ARE YOU?! A TALKING FROG? WHAT BRINGS YOU TO OLYMPUS?"**

Bullfrag: "You pissed off a friend of mine. And I take it you're Hades? Lord of the Underworld?" He took the claw he used to latch to the wall, and pulled it back to himself. He began spinning it around next to me.

Hades: **"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN LIVING IN THE PONDS ALL YOUR LIFE. ARE YOU SOME DEFECT CHILD OF POSEIDON? I DON'T REMEMBER A FROG CREATURE FROM ANY OF THE STORIES, OR POSEIDON'S RECOLLECTIONS. SPEAKING OF HIM, I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM HIM IN SEVERAL MINUTES."**

Bullfrag: "Some friends of mine are dealing with him right now. He could already be beaten for all I know. Point is, this operation a' yours is done. Tell Zeus to call off the war, and I'll go easy on ya." Hades swung his claw at me. I shot my tongue at him. His attack missed, and I leapt into his face. I then punched him in the helmet. He grabbed me himself as I transformed into Jumpstart, charging lightning into him, forcing him to let go of me and howl in pain. I went Stinkfly, shooting goop into his face and flying around. I went Ultimate Stinkfly, and rammed into him as hard as I could, forcing him off the mountain, and we landed in the middle of a city below. The civilians ran around, screaming in the chaos and trying to find shelter. Hades finally got the goop off of his face as I began raining goopy hell from the skies. Hades managed to latch onto me, and he slammed me into the ground.

Ultimate Stinkfly: "Oh man…"

Hades: **"ASSUMING A BUG FORM WOULD DEFEAT ME IS BOLD OF YOU, SHAPESHIFTER! NOW DIE!"** He raised his foot up to step on me as I went Big Chill, going intangible and freezing his foot to the ground. He roared in anger, easily freeing himself as I turned into Humongousaur, and growing to his size.

Humongousaur: "Maybe you'd reconsider taking on someone your OWN SIZE!" I clobbered him as he slashed me with his claws. He then began to wrap me up in them as the claws latched into my skin. I grunted in pain at this.

Hades: **"AND YOUR SOUL WILL BE ADDED TO MY POWER, FOOL!"** As he pulled on me, I knew I had to do something to get them out of me. I transformed to Goop. His claws fell through me.

Hades: **"IMPOSSIBLE!"**

Goop: "No. Improbable!" I tossed acid balls into his face now. He howled when the acid made contact. He tried to swat me out of the sky again, as I effortlessly dodged around his attacks, then I transformed into Buzzshock, sending another shock into him, zipping along his arm. I got to this face, then turned into Starfire, and punched him in the face. He fell to his back as I generated a large orb of starbolt energy, and dropped it onto him, causing another massive explosion. As I backed up to see the results of the attack, I felt myself getting tugged into the ground, and saw I was latched onto by his claws, getting tied into the ground, and getting absorbed into an icky black pool. My eyes widened as I began shooting eye beams at the claws.

Hades: **"THAT IS IT! I WILL TEACH YOU TO MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME! WE WILL FIGHT IN MY LAND. THE LAND OF THE UNDEAD!"** I smirked when I heard that.

Starfire: "The land of the undead, eh? Sounds like my kind of turf." I smiled.

Hades: **"THEN YOU WILL BE QUITE SHOCKED. YOU MAY BE VERSED IN USING IT'S POWER, BUT I AM A GOD!"**

Starfire: "In your realm, I would not debate that. But you do not know me, Hades. HAAA!" I tapped into the blue flame power I had, calling up an aura from Matatabi.

Matatabi (in Kyle 10's head): "Pulling us into the Underworld will be his undoing."

Starfire (thinking): "He is the God of the Underworld, Matatabi. We will need to be careful, still."

Matatabi (in Kyle 10's head): "A God? HA! Just wait."

Hades: **"YOU ARE INTERESTING, SHAPESHIFTER."**

Starfire: "Many have said that about me. Very few have triumphed." My skin began to peel off as blue fire was lighting itself up. Matatabi's embers were taking over my form. I summoned Matatabi's chakra cloak, and grew two tails out. This would be an interesting combination for sure. Hades swung at me when I caught his claw. I pulled him towards me, stumbling him and rolling his face towards me. I gave him an uppercut with an extremely overconfident smirk.

Matatabi (in Kyle 10's head): "WOW! The energy here is great!"

Starfire Blue Inferno Mode (thinking): "Agreed! HOLY HELL THIS IS AWESOME!" I shot a starbolt attack fueled with the blue fire at Hades. He took it, only to rush at me again. He kept swinging at me with his claws, and making the claws surround him. This allowed the chains to deflect one of my incoming punches, and the claws grabbed me, pulling me back into the floor. They wrapped me up. I shot eye beams into Hades. He ignored them, and then took the liberty of pulling me into the ceiling, then back into the floor. I began to power up, even releasing fire from my eyes and mouth now.

Starfire Blue Inferno Mode: "RRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" I grabbed the chains, and ripped them off. Hades rewrapped me in them, then pulled me towards him, and punched me into the floor. He screamed as I did as well, both of our screams echoing the room and shaking it up. We blew the room up, revealing the Underworld around us. The shockwaves sent many souls free and shook up the undead people wandering aimlessly there. I saw some Cerberus dogs show up to attack me. I bent down onto all fours, and made cat constructs fly out of me to attack the dogs. Hades tried to leap on top of me, as I looked up, and severed the ties I had to the cat constructs, and flew up towards him at full speed, clobbering him as hard as I could. He grabbed me out of the air, and threw me back into the floor, then stepped on me on the way down.

Starfire Blue Inferno Mode: "GAAAAAHHHHH!"

Hades: **"YOU MERELY ADOPTED THE UNDEAD TO BEND TO YOUR WHIM! I AM THE ORIGIN, AND THE TRUE WIELDER OF THIS POWER! YOU ARE NOTHING, MORTAL!"** He began to repeatedly punch me as I was down. I roared in pain as they all impacted me. I could do nothing else except take the punishment for the moment, when the thought occurred to me. Use the actual ghost. The cats I made were handling the Cerberus dogs quite well however. They sprouted clones of themselves autonomously, and they then hopped on Hades' back, clawing into it. Hades roared, getting him off of me, and the cats bit and clawed into him. I saw them roaring as they bit and clawed Hades. The Cerberus dogs were overwhelmed by the increasing number of cats. I panted, then slapped my Ultimatrix symbol, transforming into Ghostfreak again.

Matatabi (in Kyle 10's head): "This will be quite interesting now."

Ghostfreak Blue Inferno Mode: "Yes… Agreed." I ripped my sun cover off, knowing I would no longer need it where I was. Hades threw many of the cats off of him as I ripped the cloak off. I roared, sprouting Ghostfreak's tentacles all over the floor and making many of the cat constructs with them. This transformed them all into Ectonurite spawn. Some of them even took over the Cerberus dogs and other undead minions on patrol, making more Ectonurite spawn.

Ghostfreak Blue Inferno Mode: _"You think YOU are the true lord of the undead, Hades? You haven't met ME then!"_ I laughed maniacally at this point. I had Ghostfreak's upside-down head, his tail, his elongated claws/nails on my fingers, and the now partially ripped off skin had blue embers coming out of them. My eyes were purple instead of red, but my watch symbol was still red. I was in control of Ghostfreak, as Alien X and Metrion ensured years before this confrontation. SCP me was nuts, but I can also become rather… freaky. In the right circumstances.

Hades: **"YOU TALK HIGHLY OF YOURSELF, FOOL! I AM THE RULER OF THIS REALM! ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS GIVEN ME CONTROL OF YOU AND YOUR ARMY! FOOL!"** He raised his claws up, and tried to impale me with them. I became intangible, and caught them. I roared with more maniacal laughter, making my fire grow alongside them. Hades was then mobbed by my Ectonurite army.

Hades: **"WAIT… WHAT?!"**

Ghostfreak Blue Inferno Mode: _"Surprised, Hades?! The undead now work for me! THAT WILL BE YOUR DOWNFALL! NOW, GIVE ME THESE WEAPONS!"_ I pulled at the claws, and the minions also pried at them for control. Hades roared again, blowing the minions off. He pulled me towards him, and slammed me into the floor. He punched me once, then I went intangible, and tried to possess him, as he then forced me out. I flew for him, and punched him with a big, blue, fiery fist. I then shot fire at him from both hands. He shielded himself, and then used the claws to pull me into the floor. He stepped on me hard. I dug my claws into his skin, and then used my telekinetic strength to lift him up, then drop him on his own helmet. I growled at him. Hades roared again. I flew around to dodge his next attacks. He slashed at me many times, and caught me once, slamming me into the floor, which I sunk under that time. I flew up next to his face.

Ghostfreak Blue Inferno Mode: _"Want to see something REALLY scary?"_ I transformed into Toepick, then opened my helmet up.

Hades: **"WH… WHAT?! GET AWAY FROM ME!"** I scared the living daylights out of him, sending him a wave of souls out of him, sending them all flying out of the Underworld, and away from him. His claws unlatched from his skin, and became a part of me. I hardly expected it to happen so fast. I then used whatever control I had over the Ectonurites and soul power I learned, and pulled them all into me, just to try and keep the peace for now.

Matatabi (in Kyle 10's head): "Whoa… are you ok?"

Toepick Blue Inferno Mode: "Y… yeah. Sorry. I just got too into trying to be scary." I made the Ectonurites vanish off, and turned back into normal me, still with a Matatabi aura.

Kyle 10 2: "Phew…" I looked to Hades. He was now dead, but the souls were under control at least. I guess I'm acting Lord of the Underworld. No doubt Zeus noticed Hades was gone and I took over his position. I put the claws onto my back.

Matatabi (in Kyle 10's head): "Get some rest before you get up there, eh?"

Kyle 10 2: "Yeah, you're right… I'll just sit here for a minute. Let's make sure this Soul Power isn't a permanent thing. I did absorb Hades' essence, too, I feel."

Pirate Kyle's POV…

I was flying through the air on the hoverboard, looking for the fire chariot that I was supposed to take out. I saw some ghostly things flying out of the clouds below, and they nearly got me, when some tentacles flew out to grab them back down.

Pirate Kyle: "Hope the fight with Hades isn't going too badly down there…" I found one of the big Titan guys trying to get through a town, but he was swiping at something in the air. The guy himself was covered in lava and fire, so much so that he almost looked like a gigantic Heatblast.

Voice: "Feel the power… of the sun!" Great. Helios. Like Ultima wanted me to do. I pulled my Astro Blaster out and began to shoot in their direction. The Titan growled at the shots hitting him. I then decided to dive off the hoverboard to try and land on the chariot, as Helios looked like he was confused as to what was going on when some other shots hit him. I grabbed the edge as I fell, so I misjudged where he was. Shit. I pulled myself up.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Ugh… so much for that, eh?" Seemed smart to keep up the accent, at least for now.

Helios: "Who are you?!"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "A Power Ranger. And a pirate." I turned into my Pirate Armada form now.

Helios: "A pirate?"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Doesn't matter to you, fuckwad. If you want to have any chance of surviving this shit, I suggest that you back off. I don't want to kill you if I don't have to."

Helios: "Brave words coming from a mortal." He tossed a fireball at me. I put up a fire shield, and shot from my musket at him. He moved aside in time as my bullet knocked the Titan in the head. The chariot flew out of reach of the Titan's grasp, and began to head up at the Pegasus' choice, not Helios'. Helios turned around to try and get the reins back as I brought out my Pirate Saber and swung at him. He brought a shield up, blocking my attack, and he blinded me with a sun beam, and he then punched me off the chariot.

Pirate Kyle: "CRAAPP!" I pulled up my Flight Force Ranger Key.

Pirate Kyle: "FLIGHT POWER!" I got into that suit, sprouted the wings out of my back over my arms, and then flew up, catching back up with him.

Helios: "So, Power Ranger. You have other skills!"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Seems like it! Think you can keep up?" I shot lasers from my blaster at him as he pulled his shield back up to block everything. I began to get pissed. I needed more power.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "I'd say I should fight fire with fire, mate!" I flew up above him, and dodged some fireballs he threw towards me as I did so. I got my Burner Morpher and Mystic Force Key ready.

Pirate Kyle: "MAGICAL SOURCE… MYSTIC FORCE!"

Narration: "Galwit… Mysto… Ranger!" A magic circle surrounded me, changing my suit, then dispersed, revealing my Mystic Force Red Ranger form. I lit myself ablaze again, releasing two phoenix wings out of my arms, doing a divebomb for him. He began throwing sun orbs at me instead of fireballs this time. The fire Pegasus' were preparing to turn while Helios directed them.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "PHOENIX… FIRE!" I dove for him, and shot a hole through his chariot. This diverted the course of the Pegasi greatly now. They whinnied in distress as I flew back around, drawing my weapon now.

Pirate Kyle: "Magi Staff! Sword Mode!" I gathered the fire around my blade, then got back onto the chariot, swinging my sword down towards him. He blocked it with his sun shield thing, trying to force me back.

Helios: "You are strong… for a mortal!"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Is that so, mate?! You're a tad weaker than the last God level beings I faced to be fully honest!" He pushed me back as I flipped up, and shot more fireballs towards him. He deflected these attacks easily.

Helios: "The last God level beings you faced?! Are you attempting to scare me?!"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Not really, savvy? What got me is that you could have been much better, yet you're not. I feel as if I am close to your league for once. Forgive me if I'm overestimating myself, mate, but I'm quite relieved for once!" I grinned under my helmet.

Helios: "You overestimate yourself mortal. The only beings that could remotely stand against a God is a demigod. Beings that are half-mortal, half-God. Like the Spawn of Sparta. Your suits and weapons are formidable, sure. I will give you that. But you… ARE NOTHING!" He punched at me. I dodged it, and slashed at his arm. He used his other arm to catch my blade, then kicked me back, nearly sending me off of the chariot. I pulled another Ranger Key out. This time, for Mighty Moprhin'.

Pirate Kyle: "It's Morphin' Time! Tyrannosaurus!" A light covered me, also sending out an explosion of rocks, then revealing the Mighty Morphin' Red suit. I had both the Blade Blaster and Power Sword ready as I rushed for Helios. He reacted in surprise towards this. I swung at him, and he dodged my first few strikes as he spun himself along the side of his chariot and hit me. He regained control of his chariot to fly back towards the Titan, as he was about to attack it again, when another guy hopped out of the cliffs below the city. His skin was pale white, and he had golden blades with blue glowing runes in them. He howled in rage, and stabbed the Titan in the eye, making a large blue explosion.

Pale Man: "FEEL THE RAGE OF POSEIDON!" He then summoned a blue bolt of lightning from the sky, blasting the Titan down. It roared in pain, then went limp and tumbled down the mountain. The man landed in the city below, and howled in anger, then looked up at us.

Helios: "Kratos?! What are you-"

Kratos: "HELIOS! DO YOU REQUIRE ANY HELP WITH THAT MORTAL?!"

Helios: "Another attempt to come to my aid. I am quite humbled, Ghost of Sparta! But I- OOFF!" I used this to land a big punch to his face, also diverting the course of his chariot and Pegasus's. We ended up landing in the city. He rolled through the city ground, and I planted both of my swords in the ground to save myself. Kratos, the pale man, looked at us both with a grimace. Helios was getting up, panting.

Helios: "Damn you, Power Ranger!"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Really, mate? You should have been on your guard." I looked up, seeing the chariot was still mostly intact, this was my chance. I then pulled my RPM key out.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "I'll catch up with you later, mate… but what I really need to do is take this chariot. RPM! Get in Gear!" I glowed red as tires and seat belts morphed around me, replacing my suit with another one again. This time as the RPM Red Ranger. I revved up immediately, zooming for the chariot. Helios threw fireballs at me that I easily dodged. Maybe I was not as fast as Hermes, that messenger God, but I was still quick enough to move around those attacks. Before I got on the chariot, Kratos landed in front of me. I tried to zoom away as he grabbed me, and pinned me down instantly.

Kratos: "ARE YOU WORKING WITH MY SON?!"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "No idea… what you mean… mate!" I brought up my Nitro Blaster and tried to put a bullet into his side, but his free hand knocked it away from me. He pinned my free hand down, too. He then headbutted my helmet, breaking it open.

Pirate Kyle: "Welp, the jig is up now, huh?" Kratos looked surprised.

Kratos: "Son?!"

Helios: "Kratos, he is trying to fool you! There is no way your son can be in multiple places at once!"

Pirate Kyle: "Well, he can be if multiple counterparts of his from other universes exist! Which we do!"

Helios: "Other universes? HA! That was something only Athena would have considered herself with! Why, even Ashley, the Goddess of War, well, FORMER Goddess of War would have considered that a possibility a theory!" Kratos seemed to be ignoring him.

Kratos: "WHERE IS MY SON?!"

Pirate Kyle: "Not exactly sure. Somewhere else on the mountain, though. I promise you that much!" I grinned as best I could.

Kratos: "You cannot tell me where. THEN YOU ARE USELESS TO ME!" He tried to stab me with his blade, but it made my hand free. I deflected it with a spontaneously summoned Speed Saber.

Pirate Kyle: "Maybe not… friend!" I forced him off of me by grinding the wheel on the wrist that Kratos held. The sudden fast friction on his hand made him let go in surprise. I backed up, retrieving my Nitro Blaster as well, turning it into the Nitro Sword.

Pirate Kyle: "Listen, God of War. There's bigger problems here than Zeus and the rest of the Gods going to hell. Tell me where Ashley is, and we can get to the bottom of this multiversal issue!"

Kratos: "Who told you about this multiverse?!"

Helios: "You believe HIM, Kratos?!"

Pirate Kyle: "Another me. Kyle Tennyson. He has a watch, a talking one, that transforms him into a crapload of aliens. The other me, a female believe it or not, is Buttercup of the PowerPuff Girls. She's basically Supergirl on steroids. Then there's your son, Kyle the Spawn of Sparta, and me, Kyle Kincius-Shiba of the Pirate Armada. We all have to work together to fight a bigger threat than whatever's going on here. Only rub is, your son wants his girl back. If you can tell me where she is, we'll get out of your hair." Helios continued to laugh at me. Kratos looked to Helios.

Kratos: "HOLD YOUR TONGUE, HELIOS!" Helios was now quiet. Helios began to move back for his chariot. Kratos then sent one of his blades at him, jamming him in the gut.

Kratos: "AND DO NOT MOVE! IF THIS INVOLVES KYLE, I MUST LISTEN!" Helios panted as Kratos held the blade in for a second. Helios, in the shock, could barely move his hands up to try to grab the blade.

Pirate Kyle: "Fuck. You didn't need to impale him, man."

Kratos: "And have the Gods ruin something? No. If you say my son is needed for a larger problem, I will try to remove that obstacle so he can focus his efforts on something more important. But you must prove something to me first!"

Pirate Kyle: "A-and that is…?"

Kratos: "That you are even half the fighter my son is!" He pulled his blade back, making Helios collapse to the floor.

Helios: "K-Kratos… you… traitor! After what he did to Athena… you want to… help him?!"

Kratos: "Unfortunately for the Gods, my loyalty never resided with them. After the trouble you all caused me thousands of years ago, you think I would work for you?! Ares made me kill Lysandra and Calliope! You all did not remove my torment of my past! You are now trying to ruin my son's life for something that did not involve him! For some prophecy the Fates conceived! YOU HAVE SOME BALLS!" Must have been something Spartan Kyle came up with and said to Kratos once. He walked up to Helios.

Kratos: "And unfortunately for you, Helios… I do not have the same mercy my son has!" He grabbed Helios' head, and began to pull up on his neck. He eventually ripped off Helios' head. This caused the sun to vanish from the sky behind the clouds, and rain fell.

Kratos: "Now that that insect is out of our way, we will begin this!"

Pirate Kyle: "Oh shit…" I got both of my weapons ready.

Black Streak's POV…

After seeing the souls fly out of the fog below… and the sun vanishing in the sky, I came to the conclusion the Gods were beginning to die off. This wasn't good. At least the world wasn't flooding over yet. I had to find Hermes, and keep him busy for a bit, in order to make sure Bella could find the hands, and that HIM was kept at bay. I hadn't heard from Bella since we split off. This was going to be quite the problem. I hopped off a wall, turning on my rocket shoes, flying off the ground below me.

Black Streak: "If I were a Messenger God, where would I be?" I tried to look around as I flew. This was not going to be super easy, I would come to realize. I saw some of the undead minions attacking civilians, so I dropped Chaos Spears to kill them so that the people could run away.

Civilian: "Someone help us!"

Civilian 2: "The Gods have forsaken us!" The dogs began to growl as they moved closer. I saw the undead minions laughing.

Black Streak: "Not today, hounds from Hades!" I landed in front of them, seeing a crowd of dogs and undead guys on a bridge. The civilians were all shocked to see me.

Black Streak: "CHAOS… SNAP!" I teleported around, delivering one blow each to the minions and dogs. They all directed their attention towards me, allowing the civilians to escape.

Black Streak: "Exactly what I wanted. Now…" I transformed into Rocksteady. I was a man made out of grey colored rocks wearing a black and red jumpsuit. I was not jagged like Ben Grimm, more liked rock smooth enough to look like skin. I had red eyes, the Ultimatrix symbol on my chest, and stood at 6 feet tall.

Rocksteady: "Bring it on." They took me up on it. The dogs rushed in first as I swung at them, bashing them all off to the walls to my left, and off the bridge to my right, sending them all falling into the abyss. The minions all slashed at me with their swords. They bounced off of my skin as I grabbed one sword, and launched one of my arms off like a missile, sending him flying, and then growing a new one in it's place immediately after. I grabbed one of the minions after this, and charged through the crowd of them with him. I sent them off to all sides of me. I then chucked the guy I was using as a ram into the wall, crushing him into pieces. I used the sword for myself as well. I deflected one of the guys as they charged, and a dog bit my leg. I barely felt it as I kicked it away and off the bridge. I then sliced a guy in half, and launched both my arms off this time, and blew up a majority of the guys, and regrew a new set of arms again. I transformed to Smackdown.

Smackdown: "It's… TIME… FOR… RAGE… IN THE CAGE!" I used my arms to double-clothesline a path through the minions in front of me as I then bashed them all together, gooshing their remains everywhere, including all over me.

Smackdown: "AGH! THE SMACKDOWN DOES NOT LIKE CORPSE SHIT ON HIM!" I then turned into Upchuck, trying to lick off all the goop, when I realized even with Upchuck's tongues, it tasted like crap. So I turned into Goop and made myself acid to dissolve it instead. That seemed to work. I nearly destroyed part of the bridge under me, only to fall off, and then float myself back up, making myself regular goop.

Goop: "AGH… not cool… at all!" I floated in the air, then turned into Astrodactyl, taking flight to try and find Hermes.

Astrodactyl: "Looking from the air might be a bit better… SQUAWK!" I saw him sitting on a beam near a statue of a Goddess, presumably an important one seeing how huge it was. She had a bun in her hair. Well, the statue did anyway. Hermes' hair was glowing, and he wore a mix of armor and toga from what I could tell. He was also flipping a coin around.

Hermes: "A creature? Quite odd. What brings you up here?"

Astrodactyl: "Making sure YOU don't get in my way!"

Hermes: "Challenging a God? You really think you can do such a thing?" He got up, and zoomed away. I flew off towards him, shooting a beam from my mouth at him, which he dodged. I stretched my whips at him in an attempt to catch him. He dodged those as well, laughing at my misses. I glared at him, when I got the idea to just enhance myself. But not with Ultimate.

Astrodactyl: "Let's see how you like this, then, pal!" I grew Shock Rock's armor over myself. It turned my jetpack into a rock assembly with a blue jet engine, changed my whips into blue whips, also installed jet engines into my feet, and then allowed me to get a flight muzzle over my mouth.

Omni-Enhanced Astrodactyl: "LET'S GO, BOYS!" I sent out a blue sonic burst attack towards Hermes, which tripped him up, I then sent one of my lightning whips towards him, wrapping him up in it and chucking him towards the statue of the woman. He was smashed into it, and he then fell into another in-construction room of this place. Shaken up by my sonic attack, I tried to wrap him up completely, but he zoomed off while I was tied to him. So much for restraints!

Omni-Enhanced Astrodactyl: "WHOA! EASY!"

Hermes: "And why should I be easy with you?! You were going to destroy everything!"

Omni-Enhanced Astrodactyl: "I wasn't going to kill you, man!" I turned on my jetpack to a higher propulsion to try and counteract his speed, but it wasn't doing much. It just gave me more control over whether or not I hit something or not. He slammed me into several rock walls and wooden beams as we ran. This was already beginning to piss me off. I launched a mine over him, which he managed to trip once it landed, and it sent us both into the air, giving me control again. I used this opportunity to slam him into a wall headfirst, grind him in it a bit, then slam him into the floor below. He began to pant a bit, then he rushed into me as I recovered, kicking me and knocking me around a moment. I put up some force shields to prevent him from hitting me more, and he shocked himself as he kicked my force fields. I then launched them as lightning disks that he dodged effortlessly, and I turned the armor off.

Astrodactyl: "Okay. I see how it is, then." I transformed into Ultimate Fasttrack, and zoomed at him, matching his speed. He and I began to throw punches and kicks at each other for a bit. I knocked him to the floor with a right hook as he tripped me to the ground.

Hermes: "You are indeed fast. Keeping up with me is no easy feat."

Ultimate Fasttrack: "I kept up with the fastest man alive once. Wasn't easy!" I zoomed at him again, slamming him into a wall face first. I kicked him to the ground, and he tripped me up again, and we got back into clashing with each other in super speed.

Hermes: "Are you certain he could keep up with me?!"

Ultimate Fasttrack: "Actually, yes. I am." I punched him in the gut, then multi-kicked him in the face, and gave him one last uppercut. I did need to be fast, but I think I also needed to hit him with something hard. I knew JUST where to go with this one.

Ultimate Fasttrack: "I kinda wish the Captain was here to see this. Too bad he isn't here now!" I transformed into Ultimate Super GekiRed now.

Hermes: "What?!"

Ultimate Super GekiRed: "Calling to the beast inside…" I brought my claws up, having them energize, and start to simulate an astral tiger. Hermes rushed at me with his speed, but the instant he was about to make contact, I moved my arm to block it, and then kick him to the side. I flipped up, and aimed both of my Master Claws towards him.

Ultimate Super GekiRed: "Free the Tiger!" I sent the tiger out to attack Hermes. It mauled right over him and began to claw at him for a bit. Hermes nearly escaped before I jumped through it, and knocked him right out with a chop attack to the head. I made the tiger disappear, and looked at him.

Ultimate Super GekiRed: "Turns out that it takes more than speed, my man." I changed back to me.

Kyle 10 3: "Now… if I can remember this right…" I looked down at his feet, seeing his boots.

Kyle 10 3: "God of War 3 DID allow for Hermes' boots to be used." I ripped them off of him and strapped them on my own legs. I suddenly felt like zooming, so I did.

Kyle 10 3: "HOLY CRAP!" My already good speed was greatly enhanced. I zoomed back to the area Gaia was in, and I saw her taking the original me and Spartan me onto her hands, walking up the mountain. I wanted to listen in, but decided it might be better if I just make my way to Zeus. Things will be heating up, man! Real soon!

Buttercup's POV…

BAM BABY! FINALLY MY TURN TO USE THIS POV SHIT! Oh, sorry 'bout that. My first time. I think? Maybe not. Sure feels like it though! I was flying all over the mountain, trying to find Hercules. Didn't make sense to try and find him right now… but hey, the watch knew what it was saying, right?

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Man… I can't believe Ultima sent me on a wild goose chase just to find one guy! Oh well. It shouldn't be too hard! Now… if I were Hercules, where would I have gone?" I tried to see if I could zero in on Hercules' ki. I can sense even Divine Ki signatures by myself, easily! Ultima and Tennyson couldn't even begin to hone in on these signatures. I know they have some in them, but not a lot. Hey, baby steps. I get it. Not everything comes easy to everyone. I saw yet another undead minion, and eye lasered him, melting him.

SSJ2 Buttercup: "HERCULES! COME OUT SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT! I WANT TO FIGHT A REAL WARRIOR!" Yes, I was getting bored. I'm part Saiyan. Can you blame me? I live for the battle! At least I could understand that part of Spartan's actions. I landed in an open vista-like area, deciding to take a breather. With the sun going out and those souls coming out from below, I knew some shit had to be happening down there. As I was trying to figure out whether or not I should fight with someone else or not, I heard another voice.

Voice: "Keep it down! Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy the last days of the mortal realm?" I turned around, seeing an old hag drinking wine.

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Sorry, bitch. I was just looking for Hercules. I was told I had to fight him. Would you know where he is right now?" She immediately looked offended. Now that I good look at her, I realized who she was. The Goddess Hera, the one Zeus kept cheating on for a thousand years or so, by our times' standards. Yes, I played the God of War games. Really good games, you should try them.

Hera: "HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS ME IN SUCH A MANNER! DO YOU NOT-"

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Oh gee, now I know who you are. Hera, Goddess of… uh… hm." I did not remember.

Hera: "I am the Goddess of Marriage and Birth!"

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Oh! No wonder you were so angry about Zeus constantly cheating on you!" Hera broke the glass she was holding.

Hera: "Why are you here anyway? I was expecting the Spawn of Sparta."

Voice: "As was I." I heard some big footsteps as the man himself wandered in. He was 10 feet tall if he was a foot! I think I only came up to his waist. He wore no shirt, only a big ol' man-skirt. And shoulder pads. He also wore a helmet over his head with a big paint-brush looking bit on top. The ground shook as he took the steps towards me.

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Are… YOU… Hercules?" I didn't see why I couldn't be at least somewhat cheeky.

Hercules: "If you were looking for me, you found the right man. Where is Kyle?"

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Depends. Which one do you want? The pirate, the alien, or the demigod?" I cracked my knuckles. Hercules looked confused at my question.

Hercules: "I have no time for jokes, girl. Tell me where the Spawn of Sparta is."

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Oh! Right! The only one you would know about. Yeah, you aren't going after him. Today. Right now, you're fighting me." Hercules laughed about this.

Hercules: "You must be joking! You think that YOU can defeat ME? Even if you are someone's bastard child demigod, you can't possibly-" I jumped up and socked him in the jaw. He flew backwards into the caged wall behind him. He had to readjust his jaw now. He then turned to me, and glared.

SSJ2 Buttercup: "I want you to keep in mind, Herc, that was a SUPRESSED punch. You don't want me to unleash my full power on you. So don't test me." Even Hera was shocked that I gave Hercules that great of a blow to the face. Hercules got his gauntlets, the Nemean Cestus, on him. I eyed them, knowing that Spartan Kyle would like those for sure, maybe even want to use them later on in his quest. We should give him all the crap we can. Hercules charged right for me. I tried to casually block the Cestus punch, but was sent flying back. GOD DAMN. I actually had to try here. And I consider Super Saiyan 2 my max in 'base' as I mastered it enough to use it like my base form, as I did with Super Saiyan as well. He slammed the gauntlets together to make a shockwave that I powered up through, and rushed at him to sock him in the gut, then zoom to his face to kick it multiple times, and then pick him up by his head and grand slam him to the ground, cracking it and busting his helmet open. He got up, and roared angrily at me, somehow launching the front of one of the Cestuses at me, latching onto my midsection, and pulling me in on it to sock me in the face with the other one. He then slammed me into the floor back first. I shot beams from my eyes to hit him in the cheek temporarily to get him to let go of me, which he did. I then rammed him in the gut, slamming him into one of the thorny walls. I pricked his skin there, and I continued to clobber him as he was on it.

SSJ2 Buttercup: "I AM NOT SOME BASTARD CHILD! I AM BUTTERCUP OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" Hercules slammed both of his gloves onto both sides of my head, rattling my vision for a moment as he got himself out to keep pounding me back.

Hera: "Stop going easy on her, Hercules! Finish her off!"

Hercules: "As you command, Queen Hera!" He rushed me as I recovered, and I got hit once in the gut, but as he went to clobber me again, I caught his next attack, and kicked him dead on in the nose. I heard a crunch as I did it, smirking happily. Okay, he got my blood pumping. I like this already. I guess Ultima was right to send me all this way. Hercules took a big ki push from my hand to his gut, which, again, sent him careening into a wall. I brought my hands back, and began to generate the famous beam.

SSJ2 Buttercup: "KAAAAAAA…. MEEEEEEE… HAAAAAA… MEEEEE…"

Hera: "Get up you bumbling oaf!" Hercules got up, and tried to make another roar attack, but was too late. I also decided to go one step higher in an instant, losing my eyebrows and making my hair grow even longer. Down to my waist.

SSJ3 Buttercup: "HAAAAAA!" I made a big blast that enveloped Hercules. I saw him trying to push against it. This was a tiny bit shocking, but I do like when my opponents are stronger than I anticipate, so I merely smiled wider.

Hercules: "For the glory of Olympus!"

SSJ3 Buttercup: "Fuck Olympus, the multiverse is in trouble!" I put more force into my attack, and pushed Hercules harder. He nearly pushed forward even more, but it did not seem to be necessary, as the attack overwhelmed him and knocked him down, so I cancelled the attack out, powering back down to Super Saiyan 2 to conserve a bit of power.

SSJ2 Butetrcup: "I think 4 would have been a bit much for you, big guy." Hera was dumbfounded, and just ran away. As I walked towards Hercules, I saw that I was duped. Hercules landed a big uppercut into my chin, sending me up and pulling me back to the ground with the chain extension to slam me back down personally. I saw that his shoulder pads were both eviscerated in the blast, though, so he was wide open.

Hercules: "So you were holding back against me! Coward!" I got up, unwinding my arms and hopping around like I was truly loosening up, which I was.

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Nah. I just don't like to go to levels beyond what my opponents can handle. To tell you the truth, I just went Super Saiyan 3 there to try and end it. But you didn't go down. And now, we're done with the warm up." I took a deep breath, and smirked, bringing up my golden aura with the blue lightning sparking everywhere.

Hercules: "Warm up?! I am the legendary warrior, Hercules! I did the twelve labors! These Cestus are the reward for them!"

SSJ2 Buttercup: "I don't doubt that those sock 'em boppers of yours are made of some hard ass material. Believe me, they make your punches actually worth a damn to me. Now… I'm gonna truly… AND RIGHTLY… fuck you up." I narrowed my eyes into his gaze. Hercules roared angrily yet again, bringing up his right glove to clobber me as I ducked under it, teleported, and gave him the 'one-inch punch.' It stopped him in his tracks IMMEDIATELY, knocking much saliva out of his mouth. I was done testing this fool.

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Wow. I thought you would immediately go down. Let's see how you like some more punishment, big boy." I began to repeatedly hit him with uppercuts to his gut, being truly amped up with my ki now, and I was knocking more and more wind out of him. He dropped both of his gloves on me as retaliation. I then Chaos Controlled to his head, giving him a wide roundhouse kick to the face. He fell back, and swung for me again. I moved my head to the immediate left, staring back at his arm as I stood there, hands on my hips. I then casually brought my fist to his gut, knocking him down again. As he was down, I pulled one of the gloves onto my hands, and tried it on.

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Ooh! Feels sweet!" Hercules then tried to hit me with the other one as I slammed him with an overhand right, snatching the other glove off of his hand, and now I was wielding them both. Hercules got up again, and I jumped up, and began to pummel him in the face with both of the Nemean Cestus gloves until he fell unconscious.

SSJ2 Buttercup: "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10! WHAM, BAM, AND THANK YOU, MA'AM! HA HA!" I looked at both of them, and smirked to myself, happy with my conquest of Hercules.

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Ultima was right. Clobbering Hercules WAS interesting. Welp, time to make my way over to the guys!" I flew off while wearing the gloves. I could only hope the rest of this was going to work out fine.

To be continued.

Part 6 will be the final battle with Zeus, and the quest of Pirate Kyle to free Ashley of this universe. After that, the fifth one may surprise some of you! I'll show you all when that comes out. Eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

Into the Kyleverse 6: Eye of the Storm

Spartan Kyle's POV…

We got back to Gaia after slaughtering a horde of the other creatures coming after us. When we looked outside, I saw some loose souls, and the sun was covered, allowing rain to fall.

Spartan Kyle: "It seems Hades and Helios are now dead."

Ultima: "That can't be too good." Tennyson was back in his normal state.

Kyle 10: "Damn. I hope that we can reverse this somehow."

Spartan Kyle: "Maybe. Maybe not. At least the others seemed to have dealt with all the other Gods that were on the rampage. We can now take the fight to Zeus directly. Something I have waited a very long time for. Zeus will learn that he cannot fuck with other people's lives and remain unpunished for long."

Kyle 10: "I would like to wreck Zeus' face myself. From what you explained to me, he did not take you having all the power you did quite well."

Spartan Kyle: "It was about a prophecy the Sisters of Fate made. It had been a thousand years or so, and nothing had been done to make it happen. They tried to make it happen, and I killed them in retribution for trying to screw me over. Then I used their power to travel through time and stop Zeus from betraying Ash and I. It nearly worked, then as I tried to end him for doing it, that was when Athena stepped in and-"

Kyle 10: "And you killed her. On accident."

Spartan Kyle: "Yeah. She was not meant to suffer that fate. I couldn't help her, either. In the chaos, Zeus still took her away. I don't think I will ever forgive myself, and she will probably hate me for killing her mother."

Kyle 10: "Athena is Ashley's mother, huh? Wow."

Gaia: "Steel yourselves, warriors. We are about to face the King of the Gods himself." We snapped to attention immediately after Gaia said that.

Ultima: "Okay. Here goes." Gaia dropped us off, and we saw Zeus looking at us. Zeus was an old man wearing a lightning-streaked toga, having dreadlocked white long hair, and a beard. His eyes had no irises in them, probably signifying his power over lightning.

Zeus: "About time you got here, Spawn of Sparta."

Spartan Kyle: "Zeus." I began to slowly walk towards him, drawing the Blades of Athena. This man is going down, even if I have to get bloody, which I was planning on anyway. Tennyson walked beside me.

Zeus: "I see you brought a friend. Many in fact. I thought you were just fine with doing this on your own, boy."

Spartan Kyle: "I recruited the Titans because of their desire to receive vengeance on you. Is it so hard to believe that I would recruit other me's from parallel universes?"

Kyle 10: "Kidnapping someone's girlfriend isn't cool, man."

Ultima: "Besides, we have bigger fish to fry anyway. I'm hoping you don't expect us to play nice."

Zeus: "A talking watch. How quaint. Athena is dead because of your insolence, Kyle. What more do you seek to destroy?"

Spartan Kyle: "The hands of death could not defeat me. The Sisters of Fate could not hold me. AND YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE THE END OF THIS DAY! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" I drew my blades as I said this, and Tennyson was scrolling through his forms, looking for something suitable.

Zeus: "PETULANT CHILD! I WILL TOLERATE THIS INSOLENCE NO MORE!" He hopped into the air, summoning lightning to send down towards us. Tennyson transformed into a little yellow mouse form with a lightning bolt shaped tail. He planted himself to the floor and put his tail up. The lightning flew towards the tail, and he dispersed it.

Zeus: "Impossible!"

Pikachu: "Nope. It isn't. Though I did want Feedback again."

Ultima: "I figured you use him often enough, so I gave you one that could still work, but you don't use as much."

Pikachu: "Oh! That's how that works. Gotcha." He looked slightly annoyed, yet happy. Gaia swung for Zeus, and hit him, punching him through the wall of the building behind him.

Spartan Kyle: "Thanks, Gaia!"

Gaia: "Worry not about me, Spartan. Defeat Zeus as you have wanted." She continued to climb up.

Pikachu: "Guess the big lady is leaving us to take care of the old man. No biggie. Come on!" He zipped and zapped into the room as I ran behind him. I saw Zeus getting up as I stretched my blades out for him, wrapping his left arm up in a chain, and pulling him towards me. Zeus, still somewhat dazed, couldn't react in time, and I clobbered him in the face full on. He roared angrily as I tried to pummel him again, but he zapped me, forcing me backwards. Tennyson hit him with his tail as it glowed with silver light. Zeus spun around to hit Tennyson, which he did, launching him back. I jumped up, bringing my blades down near him, creating an explosion, launching him up and blinding him. I then used my Icarus Wings to launch myself up at Zeus, and slashed at him repeatedly, even performing the Cyclone of Chaos in the air, causing more gashes in Zeus' skin. He threw another bolt at me, forcing me to catch it with the Golden Fleece on my shoulder, and I hurled it back into him as a light orb, smacking him in the face. Zeus began to fall to the floor as I saw some tape wrap itself around Zeus and slam him to the floor. I saw Tennyson as a mummy.

Spartan Kyle: "Tutank…Kamen?" I shrugged.

Snare-Oh: "Snare-Oh. Not a bad name, though." He had an electric current get pushed through him, shaking him.

Zeus: "Not bad, shifter. Too bad my lightning is too much for your paper body to take!" He pulled Tennyson towards him. I cut the tape up, freeing Tennyson as I got close to Zeus, and tried to launch him with the blades, only for him to catch them, and then kick me into the wall.

Spartan Kyle: "That's MY THING, GRAMPS!" I hopped out, only to see a big green laser slam into Zeus, then him getting rammed by a bug man.

Eatle: "You should be paying attention to me, too, bro!" I saw him ram through the wall, and try to throw Zeus downwards as Zeus levitated himself up, lightning pulsing all throughout his body, and he rushed into Tennyson, flying through the chamber we were in, grinding him through the walls before chucking him towards the floor. I saw him then transform into a silver colored spiked ball, and he bounded at Zeus. Zeus shielded himself, deflecting the bounce, but only temporarily. I ran to try and get under Zeus while drawing the Blade of Olympus this time. Tennyson rebounded, slamming Zeus in the back and preparing to bounce again as I slammed the Blade into the ground, making a large blue tornado, spinning Zeus around. I saw Tennyson's red flash outside the blue tornado, but did not see what he became, until he flew above the tornado as a turtle alien.

Terraspin: "DOUBLE CYCLONE!" He made his own tornado shooting downwards back into mine, blasting Zeus towards me as I tried to drive the Blade of Olympus into him full on. Zeus teleported suddenly.

Zeus: "CHILDREN! THE BOTH OF YOU!" He made lightning start to appear in the tornado as we were both in it.

Terraspin: "I'll hold the lightning. As soon as I do, bail. Got it?"

Spartan Kyle: "I'm not leaving you behind!"

Terraspin: "No. I mean get out and take him. I want to do something cool with these." He smiled.

Ultima: "Oh. I see."

Spartan Kyle: "Well, as long as you two know what you're doing, I'll go for it." I used one of my Blades of Athena to latch onto a hook I remembered before the two tornadoes were made.

Zeus: "DIE!" He directed the lightning into both of us as I came out and I saw Tennyson glow red. I then swung myself around, and dive-kicked Zeus as I came down. I sent him sprawling across the floor. I then tried to stab him as he was down, but he caught my hands.

Zeus: "WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU TO STOP THIS DESTRUCTION?! DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT THE MORTALS BELOW?! KILLING US WILL RUIN THEM ALL, TOO!"

Spartan Kyle: "Simple. Anyone I kill needs to be replaced. I know plenty of people back at camp who would LOVE to take some of the throne seats in your places!" He swung at me as I caught his fist and slugged him myself. I then tried to launch him again, as both tornadoes that were made were shot at Zeus, directed around to spin him throughout the room, grinding him along the walls like Tennyson has been earlier, and then Zeus was slammed head first into the floor by the tornadoes, which were dispersed. There was no lightning in those clouds, though. I turned to see if Tennyson was fine, when I saw a golem standing in his place. A rock man with red moss growing on his body. He had blue plasma spikes coming out of his armor, a Spartan-like battle helmet for a head, and his limbs being made entirely of lightning or plasma.

Ultima: "THIS… is the source of your Omni-Enhanced forms, Kyle."

Kyle 10: "Is that so? The plasma body and the rock armor certainly hints at it." He clenched his fists, and looked at Zeus as he was getting up.

Zeus: "Did you just control the weather I made?! The King of the Gods?"

Kyle 10: "Well, you weren't controlling it just then, so I made it my own. So glad you could figure that out."

Spartan Kyle: "Holy crap. Probably the coolest guy you've used yet, Tennyson."

Kyle 10: "I knew he existed, but this was the first time I used him like this. Feels good to BE the armor source for once."

Ultima: "Yes, Kyle. THIS is Shock Rock."

Shock Rock: "I like the sound of that." He made a lightning copy of my Blade of Olympus.

Shock Rock: "Yo, Spartan! Mind if I try my hand at that blade?"

Spartan Kyle: "It came out of your body, man. Go ahead."

Zeus: "Making a form out of lightning? All you've done is make me stronger!" He got up, and pointed to Tennyson, then beckoned him towards him.

Shock Rock: "Wow. You really are a … wait… WHOA!" He planted his sword in the ground, trying to resist the pull of whatever Zeus was doing to him. I rushed at Zeus, swinging with both blades again. He deflected some of my strikes, and then blasted me away with blue lightning. Not his usual color.

Spartan Kyle: "He's using your power, too!"

Shock Rock: "THE HELL?!"

Zeus: "You have sealed your fate, boys!" He pulled harder on Tennyson. Tennyson managed to release the lightning Blade of Olympus, and Zeus caught it. He lunged towards me with it, making me use my own version, and we began clashing with each other as he used it. He even used the lightning around the sword to increase his power and speed. I saw Tennyson trying to join in the fight again. He summoned the blade, only to have Zeus make a shield just in time to deflect it away. I drove my blade in for a stab, but he dodged it, and shield-bashed me. I immediately roared angrily.

Spartan Kyle: "Only Ashley can bash me with a shield you damn geezer!" I slashed again and again. He had to block me off there and I got punched, making a big bruise, and then he tried to drive me through with his own blade. Tennyson caught it, and punched Zeus as hard as he could, rushing him down.

Shock Rock: "No grandfather should have to strike at his grandson like that!" He then tried to smash Zeus into the ground, and Zeus shielded it, blasting him away.

Zeus: "You would have him destroy all the Gods and I worked so hard to protect for centuries, then?!"

Shock Rock: "There has to be some kind of way besides bloodshed! So what if the prophecy never came to fruition! It is not your duty as King of the Gods to ensure it happens!" Zeus looked baffled.

Zeus: "LEARN YOUR PLACE, SHAPESHIFTER!" He then tried to run Tennyson through. He made a shield of lightning to block that attack and it knocked Zeus back. Tennyson used the opportunity to leap up and land an uppercut into Zeus' face. Zeus fell to the floor, howling angrily at this. Tennyson then summoned a bunch of lightning boomerangs, hurling them at Zeus. Zeus dodged them all, but this gave me time to rush in from the side and slash him again. I kept hitting him until I was primed up for a Combat Grapple attack, ramming him in his chest, then spinning around with the blades lit for a Tartarus Rage slam, which landed, making Zeus howl angrily yet again. Zeus looked at me, and tossed lightning at me. I brought up the Golden Fleece to resist the blast, slowly pushing against it, and also charging energy into my fist for when I got in close. Granted I only ever used it against a continuous stream of Gorgon Gazes before, but GODS DAMN IT I am going to try it for this! I even got the Blade of Olympus out to try and make it an even harder hit to take him down. The boomerangs were still flying around however. Zeus must have forgot them?

Shock Rock: "Yo, Kingy! You forgot about me!" He made some lightning come down from overhead to zap Zeus. It always was weird how he could get hurt by other peoples' lightning attacks if he didn't see it coming, but Tennyson knew what to do from here, I guess!

Shock Rock: "Spartan! NOW!"

Spartan Kyle: "You bet your ass!" I rushed for Zeus now, clobbering him as hard as I could, and slashing with the Blade of Olympus. The impact was felt, but Zeus was holding back a lot of the force.

Zeus: "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, SPAWN OF SPARTA!" He landed an overhand punch to my neck, dropping me as I then took a knee to the face. I saw Tennyson direct the boomerangs at Zeus to force him backwards. He transformed again, this time into a huge dinosaur-like creature with a shark fin on its back, and large fins on his hands which also had only one claw on them.

Garchomp: "GIGA IMPACT!" He generated a pink force field around him, ramming Zeus through the wall and onto Gaia's outstretched hand. Gaia picked them back up, and slammed them back into the room.

Gaia: "After all I did to save you from your father… this is how you want to treat me?!" Zeus got up, coughing.

Zeus: "You are a Titan. Why associate with you after what your leader, Kronos, did to me and my siblings?!"

Spartan Kyle: "Gotta side with you there, Gramps. Out of EVERY family in the history of this world, this one is the most fucked."

Garchomp: "Ugh." He crawled out of the pile with swirly eyes.

Garchomp: "Watch it, Gaia. You almost squashed me."

Ultima: "And me!" I was starting to think Gaia didn't care. He wasn't in the extended family, he and his friends KINDA butted their way into this, fine, whatever, but he's still a friend of mine. I would still side with him. We're friends, right? Tennyson seemed to let that click in his head, as he looked at me, and I nodded.

Garchomp: "Oh… Should my friends and I not be here?"

Spartan Kyle: "Nah. You can stay. You got in this deep. May as well go to the finish line!" I smirked. Tennyson nodded, getting ready to fight Zeus again. Gaia tried to drop her fist onto Zeus again. Zeus dodged it, chucking bolts at Gaia, and she nearly fell off of the building. She was too big to fit in the room we were fighting in, so she fell right off, ripping the roof off of the chamber. Zeus began controlling the skies, and sent bolts towards both of us. Gaia grabbed the edge of the mountain to try and stay up, but another strong bolt made her lose her grip, and she fell.

Spartan Kyle: "GAIA!" Tennyson looked over, and transformed into a gray colored man in a red suit wearing a black mask, and having a white cape.

UltraKai: "ULTRAKAI! I'll be right back!" He dove down towards Gaia as Zeus dove for me. I caught him with the Blade of Olympus and swung him off, then rushed at him, and rushed for him again. We began clashing with his fists being lit up with lightning, and me using a sparking Blade of Olympus clashing against each other repeatedly.

Zeus: "Abandoned by your comrade?!"

Spartan Kyle: "No! He's just getting someone else back. WE'RE A TEAM, DAMMIT!" I pushed him back off of me, then rushed for him. He caught the blade as I tried to thrust it into him. I suddenly saw a purple portal opening up. Zeus and I turned to look at it.

Zeus: "Hades? Is that you?!" I saw a purple weapon come out of the portal, and another Tennyson stepping out of it.

Spartan Kyle: "Tennyson?"

Kyle 10 2: "Well. That's how this underworld power works." I saw that he was covered in a blue fiery cloak, but attached to that cloak was…

Zeus: "The Claws of Hades?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SMITED HIM!"

Kyle 10 2: "Yeah. I also rigged one of these bows on the way out." He pulled a bow out of his cloak and began shooting fire arrows. Zeus began deflecting them, and then he chucked it to me.

Spartan Kyle: "What is this?"

Kyle 10 2: "Bow of Apollo? Something like that?" He shrugged. He merely got the claws ready.

Kyle 10 2: "I'll try to figure out a way to remove these later. For now… I'll get nuts! HEEYAHH!" He rushed for Hades, stretching them out and trying to cut him with the claws. This Tennyson was extremely off compared to the other one now. I'm guessing he was the one that killed Hades, then. One less God to get in the way. I smirked, and began slashing my Blades of Athena alongside the Claws of Hades, noticing our attacks were pushing Zeus back. He zoomed at Tennyson, and then tried to hit him dead on, when he teleported.

Kyle 10 2: "CHAOS CONTROL!" He got behind him instantly, kicking Zeus in the back of the head towards me. I smirked, raising my foot up.

Spartan Kyle: "THIS! IS! SPARTA!" I kicked Zeus right when he was about to ram into me, and I sent him flying away so far he was rammed into a neighboring mountain. It nearly shook the mountain apart. Tennyson sprinted towards that area with the claws slashing the ground to both sides of him. I was about to go after him when someone zoomed next to me. I looked to them, seeing yet ANOTHER Tennyson.

Spartan Kyle: "How many of you are there?"

Kyle 10 3: "Currently, three of us. Say, I managed to rip these boots off of Hermes. You want 'em? They're cool, but I don't need 'em!" I looked to his legs, seeing that he was not kidding. He got them.

Spartan Kyle: "Seeing as that I'm not as fast as you and dark you over there… sure." He zoomed around, getting them on me in a snap.

Kyle 10 3: "D-dark Me? What?" I pointed ahead, showing him the purple streak we needed to follow.

Kyle 10 3: "Hades claws?"

Spartan Kyle: "Yeah. He didn't turn them over." He looked worried, then transformed into a raptor alien with wheels on his feet, and a skater helmet.

XLR8: "Come on, dude. We need to find a way to get those off of him!"

Spartan Kyle: "I might need them, so thanks for the advice."

XLR8: "I think that's where they need to be, honestly." He zoomed off, and I followed behind him with the Boots of Hermes' enhanced speed, sliding my blades along the rocks as I ran. The sparks from sliding up against the rocks were bright as I ran. Zeus blasted the 'Dark Kyle' out of the hole. Dark Kyle spat into the rocks.

Zeus: "Using Hades' powers on me. SUCH BLASPHEMY!"

Dark Kyle: "Bitch, I don't care if you're the King of the Gods. I'm gonna kick your ass."

Kyle 10 3: "Bro!" He turned his look to Tennyson as I got next to them. He smirked.

Dark Kyle: "Hey, mission accomplished. Hades is out of the way. Now… We need to demolish the King of the Gods alongside everyone else."

Spartan Kyle: "You 100% sure? Where are the others?"

Kyle 10 3: "They're all still doing their assigned tasks… where's original me?"

Zeus: "He flew down Mount Olympus after I shot Gaia off of the mountain. None of you will manage to defeat me! I will resume my reign over this world! I MUST DESTROY YOU TO DO SO!"

Spartan Kyle: "Well, the Sisters are dead, and their will no longer matters. As I already said. I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Zeus sent lightning at all three of us. We all managed to dodge. I shot the fire arrows from the bow at him now. He got pricked by three of them, and I noticed how they were burning him. Dark Kyle jammed the claws into Zeus' skin and began pulling.

Dark Kyle: "GIVE ME THAT SOUL!" Zeus yelled, and called lightning down onto him, shocking him and the claws loose. Tennyson then hopped into Zeus' face, and began punching and kicking at immense speeds when Zeus picked him out of the air, and tried to slam him into the ground, only to realize he slammed a pile of green Jell-O into the ground, and the Jell-O began to wrap itself around Zeus.

Zeus: "WHAT IS THIS?!"

Goop: "Guys, hit him!" The both of us took that opportunity, and rammed into him immediately. I shoulder charged him, and Dark Kyle slashed him with the claws. The Claws of Hades left purple gashes in Zeus this time. Then Dark Kyle released a big aura, sending a purple energy Cerberus at Zeus, ramming Zeus off the mountain. Zeus enlarged himself, howling angrily again. I began shooting the fire arrows again. Zeus shielded himself from the attack, and tried to punch all of us. Tennyson turned into a tan dinosaur man, catching the punch, and was increasing in size as he was pushing back. Zeus then charged electricity into Tennyson. Dark Kyle growled angrily, and slashed the Claws of Hades up into his arm. Zeus shook him off as Tennyson swung his fist off, growling at him, then slapped his symbol, growing into an even larger, green scales, and an armored shell on his back, with a spike-ball tail.

Ultimate Humongousaur: "ULTIMATE HUMONGOUSAUR!" He shot missiles at Zeus now, blinding him and making him topple over. I brought the Blade of Olympus out to shoot another tornado attack, pushing him away from us so we could get a breather.

Dark Kyle: "Bad. Ass."

Ultimate Humongousaur: "Cool, but how about losing the Hades Claws, dude?"

Dark Kyle: "Are you kidding me, man?! These things are EPIC!"

Spartan Kyle: "Dino Man over here is right."

Ultimate Humongousaur: "I'm Humongousaur, dude!"

Spartan Kyle: "REGARDLESS, he's right. You gotta hand those Claws over. The power of the Underworld is not meant for a mortal to wield. I need to see them. Now." I glared at Dark Kyle. He looked like he was mulling it over for a moment, then smirked.

Dark Kyle: "You'll need to take them from me." He tried to slug me as I dodged his punch and kicked him with the super speed given to me by the Boots of Hermes.

Ultimate Humongousaur: "WOW!" He shot missiles at Dark Kyle. He sped away to dodge them, and I sped off alongside him as Tennyson tracked us.

Dark Kyle: "I have the power of Hades, man! Why would I give it up?!" He then blocked a punch I threw, only to deck me in the gut. I flew away, catching the wind with the Icarus Wings. Tennyson them turned into a green alien with white stripes on his body, who had holes in his hands, and some kind of a pack on his back. He shot wind at me to capture me and hurl me back towards Dark Kyle, who looked surprised about this.

Jet Stream: "DO IT!" I slashed at him with the Blades of Athena, taking them along the Claws of Hades. He tried to pull them into me as I blocked them. I then saw them get stopped by black energy. Tennyson… TURNED INTO A GIRL?! She(?) looked like Raven from the Teen Titans now.

Metrion: "I got him restrained! Do your thing, man!"

Spartan Kyle: "Why are you a girl?" She (?) looked at me funny.

Metrion: "DOES IT MATTER?! JUST GET HIM BEFORE-"

Dark Kyle: "Before I what?!" He kicked Tennyson aside. She… (OKAY, WHAT?!) flew through the air, even through some rocks before stopping. I kept diving for him now as he stopped me with one of the claws. We kept slashing at each other at melee range, when I saw his feet get trapped in ice. Tennyson was now the ice guy I met him as before.

Permafrost: "Okay. You can stop now."

Dark Kyle: "SHIT!" I took advantage of this to deck him back for when he decked me away. I then brought my foot up to kick him, SPARTA STYLE! I hit him so hard he flew away, but I grabbed the Claws as I did so.

Spartan Kyle: "DUDE! JUST LET ME… GET THEM… OFF!" I began to pry at them as he screamed, most likely because these things bonded themselves to him already, and that was NOT good.

Pirate Kyle's POV…

I dodged a strike from Kratos, then went to attack him with my Pirate Saber. He blocked it, punching me to the floor. I went intangible to dodge a stomp he tried to do to my head as I rushed at him again.

Pirate Kyle: "Pirate Saber… BLAZING STRIKE ATTACK!" I slashed it at him, and he used his blades to block me again. It was like my attacks were doing absolutely nothing!

Kratos: "IS THIS TRULY ALL YOU HAVE, BOY?!"

Pirate Kyle: "I'm 19! That's hardly worthy of the- bwoah shit!" I dodged another attack he threw, and tried to shoot with my Power Musket. The bullets bounced off of his armor harmlessly. Helios must have been a much weaker God than Kratos, and now I just feel weak. Like… weak. Couldn't do anything to Berserk, could barely fight off Helios well until Kratos showed up to help me. DAMN! Are Power Rangers honestly meaningless in other universes?! Doesn't the universe know who the hell I am?! I growled angrily, allowing him to come at me again.

Kratos: "DIE, THEN!" His next attack went through me. He gasped when he realized it went through. I snickered, and grew claws that lit on fire, then slashed at his head. He yelled, then kicked me away. I shot fire jets from my feet to regain control. I then launched myself at him, preparing to use my Pirate Saber to swing at him and to crack his armor from quite the distance away. I then rammed him with the sword. I chipped his armor. He grimaced at me, then made a quick yell as he swung at me with his blades again. I rushed at him, using the Pirate Saber to deflect the attack, and I then allowed myself to shoot at him in the exposed gash I made in his armor. He did not flinch on impact, then the bullet exploded in fire, making more marks in his head. I kicked him in the burned side of his head. He grabbed me, and then headbutted me as hard as he could. He then kicked me away. I coughed up some blood on the floor.

Kratos: "Is that all?!"

Pirate Kyle: "No." I pulled out the Red Samurai Key, and got my morpher ready.

Pirate Kyle: "GO GO SAMURAI!" The fire kanji materialized over me, then exploded as I got the suit on, but my helmet was still busted. I hopped above him, and brought the Fire Smasher up, and brought it back down towards him. He intercepted the impact from the sword, and the fire I summoned with it was instantly scattered all around. Kratos pushed the blade away, and I charged it again, then spun it around to make another swing for him. The fire forced him to shield himself. I slammed the Double Disk on the Fire Smasher, making another one to use. I charged them both up, lifting them off of the ground, trying to swing for him with two gigantic blades. He caught them twice as I swung them up, then down. I then went for a double stab as he pushed them to both sides and shoulder-rammed me, forcing me through a few buildings. I got up, panting.

Pirate Kyle: "Okay… Not bad." I fell to my knees as the Samurai suit got off of me. Kratos then tried to bring one of the blades to my head as he was stopped all of a sudden. I looked up, seeing Buttercup catching his fist.

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Yo. You okay, Captain?"

Pirate Kyle: "Yeah. But this is my fight." Kratos seemed to have trouble trying to get his hand free for a moment. Even he was shocked. A girl like, nearly half his muscle mass was holding him back with one hand. She hurled him behind her casually. She then helped me up.

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Sorry about that, but you can't be wasting your time on him. We need to stop Zeus."

Pirate Kyle: "He knows where the Spartan's Ashley is." Buttercup's eyes widened slightly, as Kratos yelled, and hopped back.

Kratos: "YOU ASKED FOR HELP?!"

SSJ2 Buttercup: "I came because of why we're all here. I'm one of HIS counterparts." She pointed to me. This seemed to make Kratos confused.

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Do you really know where this dimension's Ashley is?"

Kratos: "Yes. I do."

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Good. Then take us to her."

Kratos: "Your friend has to beat me in battle. By himself."

SSJ2 Buttercup: "You sure about this?" She looked me in the eye.

Pirate Kyle: "Yes. I know this isn't my Ashley, but it's fine. I can take him on for her sake."

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Sorry I gotta deny you the opportunity to solo this guy, but it looks like he's got you beat. Plus, in my universe, she's my wife and we raise a son together. If anything, I would have had more of a reason to-"

Pirate Kyle: "I promised Tennyson and Ultima I'd save her. The Spartan as well."

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Is not asking for help just a guy thing? I mean, sure, I was a guy for about half my life, but I never got it myself." She shrugged. I gave her an intense look, even showing the mystic embers in my eyes this time.

Pirate Kyle: "Go fight Zeus. He's more important than this guy."

Kratos: "WHAT?!"

SSJ2 Buttercup: "This guy is the Spartan's Dad, though-" He was on her in an instant as she teleported away from him, and he then swiped at me. I blocked him with the Pirate Saber, and tried to blast him when he smacked the Power Musket out of my hand. I ducked under his next slash to obtain the musket back as he rushed for me. Buttercup caught his next attack and held him in place again.

SSJ2 Buttercup: "I was talking to him, Ghost of Sparta. Give me a moment." She kicked him in the gut, making him keel over.

Pirate Kyle: "Hu- huh?!"

SSJ2 Buttercup: "I can't NOT intervene, Captain. I'm sorry. But I will help you save her, even if it's only a little bit, okay?"

Pirate Kyle: "Just… make sure… he doesn't… kill me." I got up.

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Okay." She nodded, teleporting away, sitting cross-legged a small distance away from us, and powered down to take a deep breath.

Kratos: "What?"

Pirate Kyle: "She's not going to fight you. Yet. I will."

Kratos: "I challenged you in the first place. This changes nothing. If you die, SHE will be next!" Buttercup pretended to look scared.

Pirate Kyle: "Anyone ever tell you you're kinda arrogant?"

Buttercup: "Yeah… but… I have the right to be. Plus, I'm hot." She smirked. I rolled my eyes. Not like I can take her. I got my Jungle Fury Key out this time.

Pirate Kyle: "Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" The outfit materialized on me once a red aura and a giant claw swipe came over me. I only had some sunglasses on my face, curiously. I raised my eyebrow at this, but it didn't matter. I'd need to get a new helmet after this. I charged up some of the aura, and rushed at Kratos, who came at me and slashed at me. I deflected it with a push, then elbowed him in the face. I struck him with a palm strike. I chose this key because it helps me concentrate my Animal Spirit powers better, and this did not concentrate on weapons to a huge degree. I rushed at him, deflecting some of his attacks with my spirit power this time. He growled, and kicked me dead on. I absorbed a bit of the impact. I then pulled up the Claw Booster, and made jets fire out of me.

Buttercup: "OOH!"

Pirate Kyle: "JUNGLE MASTER MODE!" My suit changed from red and black to red and white in coloring. I flew at Kratos with my top speed, and slashed at him with the claw. He caught me and threw me aside, then shot one of the blades at me to catch me and pull me back towards him. He used an overhand punch to slam me back into the ground. As he did, I fired up the jets, and grabbed his leg, pulling him with me, slamming him through a building or two, then threw him towards the ground below. He fell for a bit. I tried to use the jets to stay up, but the Jungle Master Jets were not those kinds of jets. I then felt Buttercup grabbing me.

Buttercup: "Not a bad choice, Captain! Using your brain!"

Pirate Kyle: "Samurai is what I usually go to for big hits because of the Fire Smasher, but this time, I needed more of an aura boosted attack. Like yours."

Buttercup: "Yeah. God Ki is good at that." She focused on the ground where Kratos landed. Lightning then came down from above us, pulling us to the ground where he was. Even Buttercup felt those shocks. I then saw Kratos holding two lightning bolts as he hurled them at us. I drew the Jungle Chuks and spun them around with the aura to deflect them away. Buttercup growled about this.

Buttercup: "Okay. NOW I'M PISSED!" She got up, and exploded into her golden hair form, with lightning flying around her.

Kratos: "Now you wish to help him?!"

SSJ2 Buttercup: "I want to fucking clobber your face in, Kratos!" She flew up and socked him dead on in the face. I jetted up towards Kratos after that happened, and kicked him, then gave him a spinning elbow to the face. He jabbed his blade into my left arm.

Pirate Kyle: "SHIT!" I grunted in pain after this, and then blasted myself upwards with him attached to me, flying all the way up, and then turning myself back towards the ground, when he swung his blades around, summoning an army of red ghosts.

Kratos: "THAT WAS FOR GETTING INVOLVED, GIRL!" The spirits all flew for her, and even forced me off of him. I could barely move my left arm. I was flipping around trying to avoid them. Several of them also had blades and swung at me. I could not kick the ghosts away, I saw this as I attempted to strike one, yet they could ram into me to knock me up?! What? Kratos lassoed me up to slam me into the floor again. I tried to jet at him, as he dodged me, and kicked me away. Buttercup used her laser eyes to try and get the ghosts to phase away, but they had not. She growled angrily, then exploded into a form with much longer golden hair.

SSJ3 Buttercup: "GOD DAMN YOU! HAAAAAAA!" She powered up more, pushing her aura outwards to make the ghosts get pushed away. I recovered, then materialized the Claw Cannon in an attempt to get Kratos as he was distracted, staring at Buttercup. I charged it up quickly as Buttercup teleported off, got right into Kratos' face, and landed a hard uppercut, knocking him into a rock wall. I fired the Claw Cannon shot immediately when Kratos hit the wall. It exploded, making him fall to the floor.

SSJ3 Buttercup: "Nice teamwork?"

Pirate Kyle: "Sure... but my arm… AGH!" I grabbed at it again. I could hardly hold it up right anymore.

SSJ3 Buttercup: "SHIT! I can't heal injuries! At all!"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "All the powers you got and healing ain't one of them, lass?"

SSJ3 Buttercup: "Sorry about that! I never learned how that worked!" She sounded genuine here, not sarcastic. I looked around, wondering if I shouldn't have said that, but now was not the time. I suddenly heard a weird whistle-y noise. When I looked up, I saw an Echo alien with purple eyes wave to me, then poof away. The hole was covered. Bella sensed it.

Pirate Kyle: "She sensed I was in danger."

Kratos; "WHO?!" I reverted out of the Jungle Master Mode, then took out the Red Space Ranger Key.

SSJ3 Buttercup: "Really?"

Pirate Kyle: "You bet. Now… Let's Rocket!" A bright light glowed as I was surrounded by digital numbers, and I was now in the Space suit without the helmet, and my sunglasses removed.

Pirate Kyle: "Buttercup, thanks for the assist, but I got this now. Okay?"

SSJ3 Buttercup: "How?" I looked at the Battlizer Gauntlet I had on me as Kratos rushed for me. I hit the number one on it to energize my fist, and punched Kratos as he tried to slash me. I ducked under him, then high kicked him under his chin. He then began throwing more Zeus bolts at me. I dodged the shots, then pulled out my Astro Blaster to try and hit him. He was only stung when I did shoot him. I got the Spiral Saber out now, spinning it up as I ran for him. I powered up an attack as he slashed for me as well. I ducked, and he began to spin the blades multiple times. I slid under the spinning, combining both of my weapons, boosting it up. I got the Spiral Saber in it's Booster Mode, ready to fire. I shot a big red laser at him, then charged up the number 2 setting on the Battlizer Gauntlet. He blocked the Booster Mode attack, and then saw me firing another laser from my fist. I then hit the number 3 on the Gauntlet, and immediately, the veins on my eyes grew more obvious, and lightning began coming out of me.

Pirate Kyle: "Come on… Battlizer… DON'T FAIL ME NOW!" Buttercup powered down out of her longer haired form to the form before it.

SSJ2 Buttercup: "Oh wow!" Her eyes became starts randomly.

Kratos: "What?!" He then turned as he knocked away the shot I fired already. My muscles were growing bigger and bigger as I howled, trying to contain the energy building up in me. I gained a big red jetpack on my back with a giant visor that was currently angled above me, with cybernetic plates showing in my chest, arms, and legs.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "Y'see, mate, this armor is something I don't like to use often. All this excess energy tends to make me feel… a little too energized." I rocketed at Kratos, punching him as hard as I could. He was surprised to feel that, and I slid him across the floor, and we zoomed past Buttercup on the way through. I then used the Spiral Saber to fly at him and slice him as he caught me, and pushed me back. I flew up, and began shooting lasers from the air at him. He blocked them, and shot his blade up, trying to pull me down to him. I caught it, and pulled him up to hit him square on in the face, when I got him, he called blue lightning from the sky into me. The Battlizer armor got shocked and overloaded. He made us drop to the floor. I got up from the shock, and he was already on me, kicking me in the face, then slashing across my chest armor, actually leaving gashes in me, too. I hopped back, but got back in on him immediately, slamming him with a hard punch, shattering part of his armor off. I blasted myself into his face, yelling as I hopped and grabbed his head, headlocking him and dropping him onto his back.

Pirate Kyle: "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" I hollered loudly, right into his face, and picked him up to kick him in the gut as he had done to me once. I launched him off with a red shockwave, then I began launching off lasers, blowing up his armor as he flew away. He ended up rushing back at me.

Kratos: "YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME, BOY!"

Pirate Kyle: "Boy?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?! YAAH!" We punched each other in the faces. With one last hit, the both of us stumbled off of each other. He lost his armor, and my Battlizer wore off, also dispelling the Red Space Ranger form.

Pirate Kyle: "Welp. Am I even remotely close to the son you value so much?" Buttercup teleported in to check on me. Kratos got up, actually letting off a small smirk.

Kratos: "You two need to come with me. I will take you to Ashley. Thankfully, none of the other Gods are down in that area." Buttercup turned back to her normal form again.

Buttercup: "Why help us now?"

Kratos: "I have no loyalty to the Gods. If you want to stop them, I will help you."

Buttercup: "Yeah, that's true. Okay, big guy. Let's go." She held me up a little bit, as I was still hurting a bit.

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "I'll just… take a breather for a bit, guys."

Main Kyle 10's POV…

I was flying down, trying to catch up to Gaia as she fell. She regrabbed the side of the mountain after falling several thousand feet, it felt like.

UltraKai: "You okay now?" Gaia turned to me.

Gaia: "Where are we now?" I looked around, seeing a destroyed city nearby, noticing burning, and the scent of laser shots. The Captain or Buttercup was probably here.

Ultima: "Something is really wrong with the number 2 clone. We need to get back up there. Maybe to save him."

UltraKai: "Right." I looked up and began to consider flying up.

Gaia: "Why get involved in all of this?" I turned to her.

Ultima: "To put it simply, the multiverse is in trouble if you never heard why we're here before. Unlikely, as we mentioned it within earshot of you before. Were you THAT fixated on Zeus?"

Gaia: "I raised him myself, after Cronos failed to devour him, and was fooled by the Omphalos Stone. I protected him from his father, and he repays me by banishing me with the other Titans?! Unforgivable!" She continued climbing again, panting as she climbed.

UltraKai: "Maybe you should wait here, Gaia. He got you pretty good, after all." Gaia turned to me.

Gaia: "You are the intruders here. Both the Spawn of Sparta and I have a reason to fight Zeus. You do not. You merely inserted yourself in this crisis. I allowed you to stay because Kyle said it was fine with him. Otherwise, I would have killed you all on the way without a second thought." True, but the multiverse needs the Spartan right now. We need him, even if he or the Titans failed to get revenge on Zeus here.

UltraKai: "Well, come on then." I was flying up when I was grabbed.

Ultima: "THE HELL?!" I was transformed into Aquos by Ultima, falling out of Gaia's grasp. I then transformed into Dragonfly, and spewed gas into her face to blind her, which made her fall again.

Dragonfly: "Did she seriously try to squeeze me?!"

Ultima: "Looks like it. You were surprised, so I reacted, making you the Undasian, and-" Gaia's hand grabbed me again as I was turning away to fly, and she was pulling me down with her. I transformed into Goop, using my acid to melt through her hand. She growled in pain, and I flew at her again, going for her eyes, throwing acid balls into her eyes.

Goop: "Seriously now?!" I can't believe she just grabbed me. We continued to fall, with her yelling, grabbing at her eyes. I jumped away, off of her arm, to get back up, when I felt my UFO getting magnetized.

Goop: "MAGNETISM?! FROM WHAT?!"

Ultima: "Careful, Kyle!" I saw purple rings directing me, immediately recognizing them.

Goop: "Bella!"

Lodestar Bella: "Indeed!" She put me in front of her.

Goop: "Am I glad to see you!" She turned back to herself.

Bella: "The Hands are down here somewhere. I just don't know where. Now that you're down here, it could be easier to find. How are the others?"

Goop: "They're all up there. I think one of the clones I made got taken over by the Claws of Hades. Everyone else is at least alive, though."

Bella: "Better than nothing. I looked all over, even in the labyrinth. I went through the trouble of rebuilding it and fighting Skorpius. It's somehow not in there. The only other place it could be in this universe is somewhere in Tartarus. Curse Drive and his ability to find the stupidest of places to hide things."

Goop: "Like with the Hands in my universe?"

Bella: "Yeah. The Hands seem to be moving, too. I can't remember for the life of me what would be moving like this everywhere." Remembering from my playthroughs of the game, I did think of one place that was constantly moving.

Goop: "There is one place. Pandora's Temple." Bella facepalmed.

Bella: "On Cronos' back, right?" I nodded.

Ultima: "Who's idea was it to put a temple on a Titan's back?"

Bella: "Hephaestus', actually. Pandora's Box used to be there, but is now in the Flame of Olympus."

Goop: "But we don't care about Pandora's Box. We need the Hands. Any news of HIM's whearabouts?"

Bella: "No. None. But he can't NOT be here, you know?"

Ultima: "I can't detect him, though. I'm guessing you can sense him, but you can't?"

Bella: "Not at the moment. Maybe the last power he sapped from the Hands allowed him to cloak himself from me."

Goop: "Not good. I wish Buttercup was here. She could find him." Bella nodded.

Bella: "She's with Kratos and the Captain. One of my clones will meet up with them in a bit to get them back on track. They're going to save Ashley." I nodded, and sighed.

Bella: "Want to talk about it, Kyle?" She looked concerned for me.

Goop: "We'll talk about it later. For now, let's get to the temple."

Bella: "Actually. I'll need you to hold Cronos off. I'll go into the temple to find it, since I can detect it easily. You'll have difficulty, even with Timesplitter and Clockwork at your disposal. But you will have enough big brawn to keep Cronos busy. Go for it, student!" She thumbs-upped me. I nodded, and we both became Jetray, flying for Cronos. We found him crawling amongst the lava-cracked grounds below. He looked extremely worse for wear at this point.

Jetray Bella: "This is where we split up. Do what you need to Kyle." She winked to me. I nodded, and transformed straight to Giga Jetray. I dropped neuroshock bombs on him. He yelled, and looked up at me.

Giga Jetray: "COME AT ME, BIG BOY!"

Cronos: "You really wish to do this, creature?!" He swiped at me. I easily dodged, seeing Bella vanish into thin air, figuring she went invisible. I then dove for his face, and transformed into Rath.

Rath: "RRAAAAATTTHHHHHH! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, CRONOS! LEADER OF THE TITANS AND DEVOURER OF CHILDREN! RATH IS GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" He caught me, and tried to slam me towards the ground. I Chaos Controlled out of his hands, and got onto his arm. I began to climb up him. He readjusted his arm to look for me, and some undead minions came to try and catch me as I ran.

Rath: "YAAAHHHH! COSMIC CLAW PUNCH!" I shredded my way through one of them, and punched the ground, being Cronos' arm. Cronos yelled in pain, and turned to see me pummeling the minions.

Cronos: "There you are, shapeshifter! Are you the one who made Gaia fall?!"

Rath: "GAIA, MOTHER OF EARTH?! SHE TRIED TO TAKE RATH DOWN WITH HER WHEN ZEUS, KING OF THE GODS, KNOCKED HER OFF OF THE MOUNTAIN! NOT FUCKING COOL!" I roared again, ripping one of the minions in half, then grabbing his sword, and using it to swipe through the others as they slashed at me. One of them clashed with me, and in return, I kicked him and swiped him across Cronos' arm. Cronos tried to punch me, and I turned into Big Chill to dodge it by going intangible, and began to spread ice across his fingers.

Cronos: "ICE?!" He growled, quickly freeing himself, but noticing I was gone.

Ultima: "Nice."

Big Chill: "I'll say. Come on. We still need to distract him." I became Ultimate Big Chill, and began flying for the other arm, trying to get some fire ready. He saw me, and pulled me out of the air with his pointer finger and thumb.

Ultimate Big Chill: "AGH!"

Cronos: "Foul creature! You seem to want to end your life now!" I breathed fire onto his fingers, but it did not seem to faze him at all. He laughed, and began to try and insert me into his mouth. I transformed into NRG, and superheated myself. He dropped me after feeling a superhot temperature touch him. He growled as I undid my own armor from the inside, and I made a big light to blind him as an encompassing explosion.

Cronos: "MY EYES!" I flew for his other arm, shooting radiation beams at the minions coming for me. They tried to leap up, but they were irradiated, leaving burning remains behind. I found a blister-like protrusion on his shoulder, really inflamed. I shot at it, releasing a zombie cyclops-like creature now.

Cronos: "THERE YOU ARE!" He recovered fast!" The cyclops rushed me, and clubbed me into his skin. I got up, and hit my symbol. It grew spikes out of it.

NRG: "Fine. If burns are the best way, and I'll need to get that damned stone… I think I know what I need to do." Some armor began to grow along my body, and I felt I was slowly becoming contained, yet also stronger, as I transformed. This armor was not clunky, but instead form-fitting. A pack formed along my back, extending pipes all along my body. My arms were covered in a bronze-like metal, covering my hands, arms, and feet. Glass tubing formed along my legs and arms, then covered in a segmented thinner brown transparent metal going up them, showing a pulsating, radioactive glow. Nuclear hazard symbols became etched into my shoulder plates, and on my new chest plate. The armor dug into my skin, but it was not painful. I grew to a 10 foot tall being, also growing a proportionate bladed wingspan out of my backpack. I had a furnace lid close over my face, but my eyes were now clearly visible.

NRG: "Ultimate NRG! LET'S GO!" I caught the club of the zombieclops now, and punched it in the face. It stumbled back and tried to punch me, only to hurt itself.

Ultima: "Are we really going inside of him?!"

Ultimate NRG: "If we need the stone like sensei said, YES!"

Ultima: "Ugh… I hate this idea already." I hit the zombieclops with its own club as more undead minions came up to injure me again. I swung at them, and punched him again, then opened holes in my hands to shoot radiation beams at the minions coming for me. The ones I touched got incinerated on contact. I charged for the zombieclops, hurling him off of Cronos into the ground below. I stomped through the minions, and shot another beam from my eyes at them. I made a big stomping kick, and Cronos grabbed me again.

Cronos: "Enough, creature! MEET YOUR DOOM!" He dropped me into his mouth this time.

Ultimate NRG: "Right where I wanted to be." I flew down his throat, even though I saw a big amount of saliva coming down with me, I figured it wouldn't matter. Turned out, I was right. It melted as soon as it touched me. I lit myself up brighter to try and find the stone like Bella wanted. We needed this stone for the Nemesis Whip.

Ultimate NRG: "Ultima, you doing okay?"

Ultima: "Ew ew ew ew…"

Ultimate NRG: "I don't like it either, but hey. Better than the alternative. We could be coming out his-"

Ultima: "KYLE!"

Ultimate NRG: "Just saying." As I flew around, I found an oval-shaped stone. This stone was like any other rock, but had not been remotely digested. Must have been whatever Rhea did with it. I also found little things like beds made of flesh, solid bone-like effigies, maybe 'dolls' used by Zeus' siblings. I know Cronos ate his own kids to try and keep his rule afloat, but the fact they were able to still live in here made me wonder how they do it. They treated it like their own home surprisingly enough. There was also some carvings of a child made into a wall when I illuminated it. It had a baby being raised up by a woman towards the sun. I grabbed the ovular rock, and began to fly back up. Cronos' teeth were moving as if he was talking.

Cronos: "Wait… it's… coming back… up! OOF!" My glow was making his esophagus hotter? Nice! I flew faster, and as he clenched his teeth shut, I flew through them, making him yell as some of his chunks of tooth flew everywhere. I was holding the stone. I saw Cronos and Gaia together. I could not sense Bella right now, but she must have been cloaking herself.

Gaia: "No… How?!"

Ultimate NRG: "Yeah. I didn't even touch the acid, see?" I showed them both the stone.

Cronos: "I should have known that's what Rhea had done all those years ago!"

Ultimate NRG: "And I'm going to need this as I take my leave!" Gaia grabbed me with her hand, trying to squeeze me. I superheated myself again, and freed myself from her, also setting her hand on fire. Cronos slapped me out of the air. I fell for the ground. I chucked the rock towards a cliff, and before I landed, I transformed into Ultimate Way Big, towering over them both.

Ultimate Way Big: **"LET'S SEE HOW YOU TWO ENJOY THIS GUY!"** This seemed to throw Cronos and Gaia off tremendously. Gaia, still angry at me for shooting acid in her face, I would guess, charged at me. I rushed after her myself. As she swung, I swung as well, knocking her flat on her back in one hit.

Cronos: "Gaia!"

Ultimate Way Big: **"LIKE YOU CARED! YOU TRIED TO EAT HER GRANDCHILD! THAT'S WHAT ZEUS WAS, RIGHT?! YOU WOULDN'T CARE ABOUT THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY! WHO CARES ABOUT YOU LOSING YOUR RULE! FATE IS NEVER SET IN STONE!"**

Cronos: "And how would you know that?!" He rushed me as I caught his fists. I stared him right in the eyes.

Ultimate Way Big: **"THE SPAWN OF SPARTA DEFEATED THE SISTERS OF FATE, RIGHT?! NOW EVERYONE CAN CHOOSE THEIR OWN FATES! EVEN YOU! I KNOW THERE'S POSSIBLY NO WAY FOR YOU TO MAKE THINGS UP TO YOUR SONS AND DAUGHTERS NOW, BUT YOU CAN AT LEAST BE A BETTER MAN! HAVE YOUR FAMILY REMEMBER YOU FOR SOMETHING GOOD!"**

Cronos: "It is too late for me, boy!" He swung at me, and I kicked him, making him stumble away. When I tried to punch him again, he dodged, and gut punched me as hard as he could. I bounced back, and Gaia had gotten back up, restraining me with vines and plants. As I looked at them, I saw some explosions coming from the temple on Cronos' back. Bella must have found HIM in there! I saw two tiny specks coming from it, and I threw a disk in the direction of the specks while one of my hands was still free, and it was pulled down. I saw one of the specks get hit by the disk as it dissipated.

Gaia: "A bad shot? Is that really your last move?"

Ultima (in Kyle 10's head): "You nailed HIM, thankfully."

Ultimate Way Big (thinking): "Good. At least Bella got some extra time to stop HIM there."

Cronos: "Say something, boy!" I glared at them.

Ultimate Way Big: **"I NEVER SAID I WAS DONE."** I transformed into Giga Way Big after this. I got myself out of Gaia's vines instantly, growing into a 600 foot tall monster, towering over both Gaia and Cronos even more. I was a red, black, and gold colored To'Kustar now, wiith heavier armor, and a big red sash across my waist now.

Giga Way Big: **"OKAY. YOU BOTH ARE DONE!"** I kicked Gaia a fair distance away. I energized my right arm with cosmic energy, and landed a big elbow blow to Cronos' head. He fell down, landing on his feet and hands, and I powered up, landing a straight knee to Cronos' face as he attempted to get up. My eyes lit up with Chaos Energy as I then began tossing Chaos Spears at them both. I just needed to get these two down. I think I had the power to do that easily, and did. Cronos landed on his side, and was slowly getting up.

Giga Way Big: **"HAD ENOUGH?"**

Cronos: "What are you?"

Giga Way Big: **"A SUPERHERO. AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE TO GET RID OF YOU, I HAVE A BIGGER FISH TO FRY."** I got my arms crossed in front of me, generating a red orb in it, and I fired a big beam at Cronos. He collapsed to the ground, shaking it drastically as he fell. The temple somehow stayed intact through all of this. I began to look around for Bella and HIM.

Giga Way Big: **"SENSEI!"** I tried to reach Bella now, and I even transformed to Nanomech and began flying around, scanning for her.

Nanomech: "Come on! COME ON! BELLA!"

Ultima: "I'll be helping too, but you should perhaps use your other forms to look for her." I nodded, landing on the Cliffside I threw the Omphalos Stone to, and went Lucario, then transformed into Ultimate Lucario, resembling the Mega Lucario from Generation 6.

Ultimate Lucario: "Bella… I should be able to find you this way. You have a very specific signature that I should be able to identify this way." I bounded across, hopping around the multiple mountains throughout Tartarus, even bounding into Pandora's Temple. I shrouded myself in my aura now, and found Bella on the ground with HIM. She seemed tired, which is something I very rarely saw, if ever. I Chaos Controlled myself to her.

Bella: "Kyle! Stay back!"

HIM: "So, you have decided to join us, hm?" I saw he still had some cosmic residue on his body, and it had been regenerating for some time.

Ultimate Lucario: "You betcha!" I summoned the Bone Rush weapon, and rushed for HIM immediately. He extended his claw out at me. I ducked under it, and then boosted myself at him, smashing him with the Bone Rush. I then used Metal Claw to slash at him, cutting into his skin with my extended claws. He threw me aside. I boosted myself at him, and punched him. He stretched out his claw, swinging me around, then smashing me into the floor. Bell cut his arm off as he regenerated it, and she cast Curaga on both of us.

Bella: "I couldn't stop him from finding the Hands in the temple. He found a secret way to it. Kratos found the box before, but the Hands were in an entirely different area, and retracing Kratos' steps was the wrong idea."

Ultimate Lucario: "I figured that out." I transformed into Ultimate Atomix.

Ultimate Atomix: "But I think HIM still can't get past this power! ULTIMATE FISSILE WHISTLE!" I rushed at him, using my electrons to boost myself, when he summoned a shield to block me, and push me back with just as much force as I tackled him with.

HIM: "Sorry, Tennyson. YOUR POWER WON'T BE ENOUGH THIS TIME! THE HANDS IN THIS UNIVERSE MADE ME EVEN MORE POWERFUL!" He breathed dark fire at me now. Bella summoned her Oathkeeper, and shot some Blizzagas into it, but it was barely doing anything now. I transformed into Giga Arctigunana in an attempt to freeze it even faster, but it merely stalemated as HIM came behind both of us and hit us both from behind.

Bella: "W-what the hell?!"

Giga Arctiguana: "I didn't even sense him!"

HIM: "You might this time. I'll do it SLOWER!" I saw him vanish, with the extra obvious sound of time screeching to a halt. I was then slammed into the ground with an excessive amount of force, then with a constant smashing of punches on my back followed by an explosion.

Bella: "A… Road Roller attack?! HEY!" HIM rematerialized.

HIM: "It was a little hard to find in Tartarus, BUT I MANAGED!" He laughed maniacally at this. I breathed more ice at him, as he was then in a frozen block. Bella vanished, and I saw a cut form in the sculpture as it broke into a million pieces. Bella breathed a big radiation beam at the ice shards. I got up slowly, breathing hard. That one attack felt like hell when it hit me. I turned to my left, seeing a literal steamroller lying down across from me, shocked.

Bella: "Yes, he seriously did that… and HIM's gone." I got up again, turning back to me.

Kyle: "Damn it. He got away, huh?"

Bella: "Yeah. We all should fight him at once. The Blade of Olympus may still give us a huge edge on HIM if we act quickly enough. Divine weapons will still hurt him."

Ultima: "Good. Bella, we'll need time to recuperate."

Bella: "I figured. Have this." She Curaga'd us yet again, and she teleported us near the top of Mount Olympus.

Bella: "Your clone got taken over by those Claws somehow. Get in there. I'll get Buttercup and the Captain. Gonna need that stone by the way." I tossed the rock to her.

Kyle: "Got it." I sprouted my quills and rushed over there.

Buttercup's POV…

The Captain was doing better. He was now walking on his own. Kratos had led us to the dungeon below, where Ashley was being held.

Buttercup: "You sure she's down here?"

Kratos: "Yes. I am. I'm the one who had to take her here myself."

Pirate Kyle: "Got it, man." He was breathing heavily, but was at least okay. We went into the lower levels of this dungeon.

Buttercup: "Got anything to help Captain-Man over here? He's real tired and beat up."

Kratos: "Maybe on the way back up. I don't know where the medications are."

Pirate Kyle: "I kind of figured." We kept going down, and found the cells held up with onyx rock.

Kratos: "These are the lowest cells besides the ones in the Underworld." He led us to a specific cell. I saw a short brunette haired girl in bronze, gold-lined armor, cut like a tube-top. She also had black leggings on with golden leg armor with boots on. She also had a red sash across her waist. Kratos banged the cell. She jumped in surprise, and looked towards us.

Girl: "K-Kratos, God of War?" She then saw the Captain.

Girl: "KYLE!" She ran at the bars. This all of a sudden, brought more spring into the Captain's step,

Pirate Kyle: "Ash?!" He ran to the bars, too. Suddenly, she looked surprised. Now that I saw her face, it seemed like Ashley.

Buttercup: "You're Ashley, right?"

Ashley?: "Yes, I am. I was the Goddess of War before my position was taken and I was thrown down here."

Kratos: "Kyle is fighting his way up the mountain right now. He may already be in a battle with Zeus. Unlike his last journey, he's no longer alone. Other people like him, from other universes have come to aid him." Ashley looked very surprised.

Ashley: "Multiverse Theory is real?! No way!"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "It's true. This lass and I are two of them. I'm Kyle Kincius-Shiba of the Pirate Armada, and this is Buttercup of the PowerPuff Girls. The other one, Kyle Tennyson, is with your man."

Buttercup: "Yes, I AM a Kyle, believe it or not. It's kinda a long story we don't currently have time for. Let's get you out of here."

Ashley: "These onyx bars are impossible to break, though. You'd need a strong weapon or have incredible strength to break it." Remembering my times of playing God of War 3, I pulled the Nemean Cestus out.

Buttercup: "These good enough?" Everyone looked shocked.

Kratos: "You did defeat Hercules." Even HE was a tiny bit shocked. He at least looked slightly less scowl-y than usual. I swung at the onyx, and kept pummeling the bar I was on until it exploded. Ashley quickly ran out once I busted it, hugging the Captain.

Ashley: "Thank you! There is one thing…" Her stomach growled. We all looked at her.

Ashley: "TWO things we need to do before we go to help Kyle."

Pirate Kyle: "I'm guessing one of them is to fill your belly. To the kitchen!"

Kratos: "Follow me. I can guide us there without much getting in our way. If we are stopped, I'll cover for us."

Buttercup: "Or I'll fight, too. Besides, these bad boys need to be broken in a bit!" We found the nearest 'kitchen' to be a cell break room some undead minions were. Kratos and I batted them all out of there as we all took a food break. Ashley literally was devouring shit down like I was. Kratos looked uninterested for the moment, watching as a guard for us. I saw the Captain enjoy his food, but began looking through the fridge.

Pirate Kyle: "No hint of rum anywhere?! What the hell?!"

Ashley: "Rum?"

Buttercup: "He's under the legal age. Don't give him a bottle."

Pirate Kyle: "Will you all shut up about that?!"

Buttercup: "Other universe, we gotta follow their rules."

Ashley: "Well… that should deal with that little chestnut… Now." She stood up.

Ashley: "Kratos. I need my power back." Kratos turned to her.

Kratos: "You were undefeated at the camp in the past. You have not gotten weaker since those days."

Ashley: "No. My Goddess powers." Kratos looked shaken up a bit.

Ashley: "I know you wanted to pass your powers on. I defeated you in the past fair and square. Logically, you shouldn't care about having them now."

Kratos: "You did defeat me then, meaning you were entitled to have them. However, now, I'm not sure I want to give them up again."

Ashley: "Kratos. Kyle told me you wanted him to succeed you because you wanted to be with your wife again. Is that not true?" The Captain and I began to look at the both of them as they spoke.

Kratos: "It is true. However, I was given this because of your supposed betrayal of the Gods."

Ashley: "Which has clearly been shown to be an error on Zeus' part. He is not in his right mind. And everyone knows it!"

Kratos: "I also owe nothing to the Gods of Olympus. Whether or not I have my seat should not matter, correct?"

Ashley: "Yes."

Kratos: "Athena died because of my son! Would you be able to be the Goddess of War knowing this? I do not want you to go after him knowing he has done this!" He walked up to her, and looked her in the eyes. She was not deterred. It's as if they were always having discussions like this, and he didn't intimidate her at all.

Pirate Kyle: "Athena's dead?"

Buttercup: "Y-yeah."

Ashley: "I know that was an accident. I will always miss my mother. It was not Kyle's intention to kill her. I am sad that it happened. I saw the look on Kyle's face when he inadvertently killed her. I can promise you that with all my heart, I will not hunt your son and my boyfriend down." She stood up from her chair to look Kratos in the face even closer. I began to consider munching my own fingernails. The Captain already munched on a loose sandwich he found, marked Poseidon.

Kratos: "Are you truly willing to merely ignore it?!"

Ashley: "IT WOULD BE ILLOGICAL TO GET REVENGE FOR MY MOTHER WHEN SHE DIED DUE TO HER OWN CHOICE, GOD OF WAR!" She has major balls. Nice.

Buttercup: "I like her."

Pirate Kyle: "Agreed." I saw him move his eyebrows rapidly.

Buttercup: "Checking her out?" He turned to look at me, seeing my disapproving glance.

Pirate Kyle: "She's great, though." He looked discouraged immediately.

Buttercup: "Nice."

Ashley: "I will do the job with the honor and integrity I had before I lost it due to Zeus' insanity."

Kratos: "And you know I will do everything I can to help my son, even if I am no longer the God of War, correct?"

Ashley: "That may be a threat to me, but I do know this, Kratos."

Kratos: "Understood." He touched Ashley's shoulder. I saw him transferring blue energy into her. This was surprising to us, the Captain and I, at first. His God of War Armor vanished off of him, and Ashley's armor was reconfigured into a black and gold-trimmed outfit with hydra-headed shoulder plates, and now a shield and sword were on her back. Kratos was back in his old toga, and his blades now had a red glow insShe turned to us.

Ashley: "Well, you both ready to save the world?"

Pirate Kyle: "Sure am!"

Buttercup: "I've been wanting to kick Zeus' ass since we got here honestly. Let's go!" Ashley laughed heartily.

Kratos: "LET US GO THEN! MY FATHER WILL FINALLY ANSWER FOR HIS CRIMES AGAINST ME!"

Buttercup: "Can't agree more, pal. Let's show him exactly just how strong we are." I was about to take off when we got outside, only to realize I probably had to carry some people. I turned around.

Buttercup: "Oh, uh, anyone need to be carried up?" The Captain pulled out the Flight Force Ranger Key.

Pirate Kyle: "Flight Power!" He transformed into his Flight Force/Jetman suit, and I saw Ashley's suit grow 4 large golden wings.

Ashley: "Thanks for the consideration, Buttercup. But I think only Kratos needs help." Kratos grabbed on to Ashley's hand, and all of us flew up in preparation to meet Zeus.

Spartan Kyle's POV…

I was still pulling at Dark Kyle's Claws.

Dark Kyle: "I CAN'T LET GO OF THESE THINGS!"

Spartan Kyle: "Just do it! Hey, Tennyson! Help the other you for a second, huh?!"

Permafrost: "I think I can get into his head, yeah." He transformed into a light blue colored jellyfish guy with six tentacles and red eyes.

AmpFibian: "AMPFIBIAN!"

Spartan Kyle: "I was thinking… Toxicle."

AmpFibian: "Toxic and tentacle? Eh… not too bad. Not what he does, though. Keep your hold on him." He floated over to his other self, getting his tentacles over to his head. He kind of got them close to his head, making an electrical field around him and his other self. I kept my tugging on point, watching those two. I saw Dark Kyle acting a bit less hostile for a bit, but he then began shaking and tugging again.

AmpFibian: "THIS ISN'T ME!"

Dark Kyle: "FOOL! ONCE I SAW THIS WAS ONLY A CLONE WITH LESS FORTITUDE THAN THE ORIGINAL, IT WAS EASY TO GAIN THIS BODY FOR MY OWN!"

Spartan Kyle: "HADES! We gotta get him out of there!"

Hades Kyle: "Though this watch won't let me access it at all!"

AmpFibian: "It only responds to Kyle Tennyson's commands, along with any others allowed by his permission. You aren't one of them! It horribly limits your potential at this point. You'd be better off in your own body!"

Hades Kyle: "NOW YOU TELL ME! I REFUSE TO BE ANYONE'S SOUL BOOST, THOUGH! I WILL REGAIN CONTROL OF THIS FORM, AND HOLD MY POSITION AS LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD!" Tennyson couldn't regain control of his other self, and was blasted off. Just when I nearly had control of him there. I was still gripping onto the Claws with the Blades, as we heard rumbling from the ground below, seeing Zeus rise up in his gigantic size again.

AmpFibian: "Oh great. Gramps is back."

Zeus: "ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS! BE STRUCK BY THE POWER OF MY LIGHTNING!" As he was about to summon it, he was hit in the side.

Spartan Kyle: "What in Hades happened there?!"

Hades Kyle: "I'M STILL HERE, SPAWN OF SPARTA!" We saw a brunette girl in black armor, Buttercup, the Captain, and my Dad, Kratos appear.

Kratos: "ZEUS! I HAVE SIDED WITH YOU FOR THE LAST TIME!"

Zeus: "Kratos. I should have known you would have eventually turned against me. And you have freed the traitor from her cell, I see."

Ashley: "It is YOU who has betrayed me, King of the Gods! You cannot decide destiny for yourself. Your rule ends here! Like Cronos' did eons ago!"

Pirate Kyle (Jack): "And I just don't like you. Savvy?" His helmet was missing, but he was in a bird themed suit, considering the fact he landed with wings.

Buttercup: "And I want to try to see how strong you are real quick. If that's fine with you of course." She transformed, revealing a red furred body, along with messier black hair than before, and being topless?! (A/N: Yes, the fur covers the necessary stuff, minus the cleavage in the center, but apparently that's not rated M, so… okay. I'll roll with it.)

SSJ4 Buttercup: "You should give me a better fight than Hercules did, though. I hope." She smirked at him.

AmpFibian: "Guess the gang should get back together, eh?"

Hades Kyle: "NOT WITH THIS BODY! AGH!" He pulled against me, and I was slashing at him now, cutting him up to try and tame him.

Ashley: "What's going on, Kyle?!" The Captain and Tennyson looked at her, too.

Ashley: "Oh. Right. All of you are named that, huh?"

SSJ4 Buttercup: "Not me, though. Technically."

Zeus: "ENOUGH!" He summoned lightning from the sky to try and hit all of us.

Pirate Kyle: "Hold on, I-" A shield flew up and knocked the bolt away. It then flew back to Ashley's hand.

Pirate Kyle: "Or you got this. Sorry."

Ashley: "It's fine, Captain. You probably thought instinctively like I did."

SSJ4 Buttercup: "I gotta fight you when this is all over, girlfriend." Kratos hopped at Zeus. He tried to swat Kratos away, when Buttercup flew in and caught his hand.

SSJ4 Buttercup: "No way, big guy!" Kratos latched into Zeus' side with his own Blades of Athena, and began to climb up Zeus. Zeus tried to attack him again, when the Captain was flying around, using his laser guns to deter Zeus a bit.

Pirate Kyle: "Not quite sure how much damage this is supposed to do, but here goes!" Ashley flew at Zeus' face, making him tumble over as Buttercup rained down energy blasts from her hands.

AmpFibian: "We should get in there-" He was interrupted by another guy zooming in.

AmpFibian: "God, please don't be Hermes." When the smoke cleared, it was Tennyson. Again.

Kyle 10 1: "Yo."

Ultima: "I'm back!"

Spartan Kyle: "What happened to Gaia?"

Kyle 10 1: "I had to stop her and Cronos. They were going to kill me."

Spartan Kyle: "Wait wha- DAMN!" I was scratched by one of the Claws. Hades was freeing himself.

Hades Kyle: "THIS WILL BE OVER, FOOLS! I WILL GAIN CONTROL OF THIS WATCH, AND BECOME THE TRUE RULER OF THIS WORLD! EVEN ZEUS WILL BOW BEFORE ME!"

Kyle 10 1: "Yeah, how about no?" He transformed into the girl from from before, ugh, and she floated over to Hades.

Metrion: "Yeah, I'm going to need you to get out of that body."

AmpFibian: "Careful, my man! He's already got quite the hold on our… self!"

Spartan Kyle: "One of you is going to explain this girl form thing to me, right?!"

Metrion: "Not the problem."

Kyle 10's POV…

I got my hands onto him, trying to focus in on his mind, when it really did seem like Hades had a tight grip. Yeah, my clones don't have the same mental fortitude I do, but they usually share the same mental resistances, so this was shocking. Then again, the Claws embedded themselves into him, so it was obvious. At least the Ultimatrix forbade Hades from getting access to it. Him with Alien X? Atomix? Bardock? Black Streak or Firecracker even? Hell no! He can't be allowed to have all that power! As I was fighting Hades' control a bit, I noticed his hold was indeed strong. AmpFibian moved his way over to try and help me fight it like he had been, and it was fighting back better, but not as well. We were both forced out again.

Spartan Kyle: "GUYS! TRY HITTING HIM HARDER OR SOMETHING! LIKE ME!" He was swinging his blades around in an attempt to really hurt or destroy the control Hades had on the me he was possessing.

Metrion: "Yeah. Like HITTING him will change anything!"

AmpFibian: "Or maybe… it just might work." He raised a tentacle over his symbol, and I got where he was going with it now.

Metrion: "Oh. I see." I hit my symbol alongside him, getting the red lines/engravings across my body, incinerating my cloak and making my hair grow longer, alongside the symbol appearing around the gem on my forehead. My shirt got ripped apart along my midsection.

Ultimate Metrion: "ULTIMATE METRION!" When AmpFibian slapped his symbol, another change happened. He grew larger, with his colors changing from blue and white to white and tan or beige. More red eyes opened on his body, and two more tentacles grew out of his back. His voice changed from higher-pitched, to deeper and more threatening.

AmpFibian: "ULTIMATE AMPFIBIAN!" I smirked to him, and he turned to face me, nodding.

Hades Kyle: "WHAT THE-" We immediately exerted both of our telepathic powers on him at the same time as Spartan me slashed at him, specifically at his chains now. Hades was finding it hard to fight back now. Too many fronts for him, I would guess. I exuded a fiery aura, and Ultimate AmpFibian exuded a lightning aura. I raised my hands up as my eyes lit on fire, and I roared, pushing Hades back. Ultimate AmpFibian also did the same thing, shooting lightning at him as well. Spartan Me saw Hades weakening here, and slashed at him three more times, then completely latched onto the Claws of Hades, giving them one last big pull. As he did this, The Claws unlatched themselves. Hades, unable to fight on two fronts at once, was taken out of the clone of me now.

Hades: "NOOOOOOO!" Spartan Kyle pulled the Claws of Hades onto himself, and spun the Claws around as he let them go into himself here. He released a purple aura at first.

Spartan Kyle: "Phew… that was… interesting."

Ultimate AmpFibian: "You going to be okay?"

Spartan Kyle: "Yeah. Thanks, Jelly Man." He smirked at us. Ultimate AmpFibian looked annoyed as I chuckled about it.

Ultimate Metrion: "Hey, calm down. Don't CLAM up." Everyone looked at me, and my second clone was getting up.

Kyle 10 2: "Ugh… my head. Oh no. Did Hades actually-"

Spartan Kyle: "Yeah, but he's out of you now, so it's fine. Hey!" He turned around, seeing some gloves on the ground.

Ultimate Metrion: "The Nemean Cestus?"

Ultimate AmpFibian: "Wow!" Spartan Me went over to them, and slid them on.

Spartan Kyle: "Uncle Herc's gloves! I always wanted to use these!" He swung around, punching with them, nearly throwing himself around in the process.

Spartan Kyle: "Great. My center of gravity is off. They were built almost exclusively for him."

Kyle 10 2: "Well, they're yours now. Come on guys, we should regroup." Every one of me went Echo Echo, and merged back into one me, then changed back to the main me.

Kyle 10: "Yeah… sorry about all that. I occasionally get TOO scrambled sometimes."

Spartan Kyle: "I gathered. Maybe we should get down there and kick some ass."

Kyle 10: "Agreed. From the memories my clones gathered, we've been at this for some time." Kratos and Ashley had just attacked Zeus in the gut, and Buttercup fired a Kamehameha x10 at Zeus' head. The Captain was still flying around trying to use his Flight Blasters to cause some damage.

Spartan Kyle: "Let's tear him up, huh?"

Kyle 10: "You first. He's your Grandpa." I transformed into Stinkfly.

Stinkfly: "Hop on!" He did so, and I flew towards Zeus as he hurled lightning at the Captain, who dodged it in time, but barely. Ashley flew at Zeus' face, slashing him, as Kratos hopped up and was attempting to climb up Zeus' arm.

Kratos: "YOUR REIGN HAS COME TO AN END, ZEUS!"

Zeus: "No son of mine has betrayed me before this day, and for his mortal son?!"

Ashley: "You have lost your right to rule, Grandfather!" She had some swords floating near her, and they shot lasers at Zeus. Zeus shielded himself from them as Buttercup clobbered him in the face. As I got closer, I went Starfire.

Starfire: "Make way!" I spun around in a mini-tornado, as I hurled the Spartan at Zeus, and he brought out the Nemean Cestus, clobbering him in the face, followed by landing a massive slash from the Blade of Olympus across his chest. Zeus fell to the ground, shrinking back to human size, as I charged for him, and hit him across the face. He caught my next punch, throwing me into the ground as Buttercup transmitted into his face, kneeing him then landing a flurry of punches. Both the Spartan and Kratos rushed Zeus down together, and began beating the crap out of him on both sides with their bare hands.

Spartan Kyle: "STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Kratos: "AND DO NOT RUIN MINE! YOU FAILED BEFORE!" They both hit him with powerful punches to the face at once, and then the Captain and Ashley came through, shooting lasers from above, pinning Zeus down. I went Firecracker after this, and hopped up, slamming Zeus into the ground. He was now down.

Ashley: "That was easier than expected.

SSJ4 Buttercup: "Wow. Not even close. Then again, all you guys were helping me. It's probably fine it ended this way, though."

Spartan Kyle: "Stand back." He drew the Blade of Olympus back, and was slowly walking towards Zeus.

Firecracker: "Bro. Wait. We don't need to do this."

Spartan Kyle: "You may not need to. I do. I need to make sure this motherfucker can't screw with me anymore!" He raised his blade up, and just as he was about to bring it down, a claw caught it.

Spartan Kyle: "THE FUCK?!"

Ashley: "Kyle, get back, it's a-"

HIM: "TRAP YOU SAY?" He swung the Spartan around through the air like a ragdoll on his elastic arm, then threw him away.

Kratos: "SON! GRRAAAAHHH!" He hopped at HIM himself, only for HIM to shapeshift out of the way of the attack. Buttercup powered up, going into a red haired form, getting her top back on, and her tail was red like her hair. She was slimmer than before as well.

SSJ God Buttercup: "DAMN IT HIM!" She flew at him, trying to land a blow, but HIM dodged around everything, then threw her aside. He was then shot through by some of the sword lasers Ashley had in mind.

Ashley: "Who and what are you?!"

HIM: "The Goddess of War in this dimension. How happy I am TO MEET YOUR ACQUAINTANCE!" He began laughing.

Firecracker: "PISS OFF!" I began chucking bullets at him. They exploded on him, but he reformed himself.

Pirate Kyle: "He got the hands, didn't he?"

Firecracker: "Yeah. He did."

Pirate Kyle: "SPD! EMERGENCY!" He changed into his SPD suit, and activated the SWAT Mode, firing at him with it. The lasers were not hurting HIM at all. I saw Spartan Kyle suddenly rushing back with the Boots of Hermes on speed, and he jumped, then slammed the Blade into HIM.

HIM: "AAAAAGH!"

Spartan Kyle: "Aww… Divine weapons too much for you boss man?!" Kratos and Ashley also came with him to attack yet again, with every blade they had. HIM was impaled on all sides by these weapons, and he shriveled away, trying to open another portal.

Pirate Kyle: "NO WAY, SCURVY DOG! GET HIM, GUYS!" As we were about to pursue him though, a black lightning bolt was shot at all of us.

SSJ God Buttercup: "WHOA, WHAT?!" We all turned to see a Zeus surrounded in a black and purple aura, with glowing red eyes.

Zeus: "NONE SHALL PASS! ALL REBELLION AGAINST OLYMPUS WILL BE QUELLED!"

Kratos: "What is this?"

Firecracker: "Forget him, we-" HIM closed the portal.

Spartan Kyle: "DAMN IT!"

Ashley: "Indeed. We have a much bigger problem to attend to again."

SSJ God Buttercup: "Well, at least he's on my level now. Let's end this before the mountain's destroyed, eh?"

Firecracker: "Yes. I'm with that." I powered up while my symbol glowed with red lightning. Rock armor grew above my Ember Celica and my jacket top. Rocks also covered my boots. I got a lightning bolt making aviators over my head, and lightning spikes grew out of the Ember Celica.

Omni-Enhanced Firecracker: "Come at us…"

Pirate Kyle: "And you'll see…"

SSJ God Buttercup: "We're more than meets the eye!" Everyone of us now charged at the darkness-boosted Zeus.

To be continued.

A/N: Next chapter will be an AF one. Also, I made a poll about who should get the Omni-Kix armor. Ben or Kayla? Vote on it if you have not yet. See you then!


End file.
